


Drabbles & HC's

by Magichemistry



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Girls (TV), Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Kinks, Multi, Smut, Solo triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 97
Words: 51,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: A compilation of drabbles and headcanons I have on my blog, with different characters. Enjoy!





	1. Single Mom (w/Kylo)

It was supposed to be a drabble but I got carry away. Kylo Ren is not a romantic man, less a children person. He’s so smug, he thinks he can get in any girl’s panties until he stumbles with you:

He decides to go to the small supermarket near his office to get some snacks and keep working on his project. He’s a successful architect and currently, he’s in charge of the renovation of a historical city building.

As he roams through the hallway where the juices, water, and sodas are, he sees a girl twisting her mouth in a funny cute way. He didn’t expect to cross with such a pretty girl and the supermarket isn’t his favorite place to flirt but he can’t let the opportunity pass.

“Hey, there” he tries to sound sexy but at the time he talks you turn to your right and crash against him.

“Excuse me” you apologize without looking at him.

“Wait!” he stops you grabbing your arm. No one walks away without taking a glance to handsome Kylo Ren.

“I don’t have time! Sorry!” you sneak away and run to the checkout.

“Whatever” he mumbles a little hurt. He’s not hungry anymore.

Luckily for him, the next week he sees you again and he decides this time you won’t get away.

“You really like apple juice” he approaches you with a smug smile. The first time he saw you, you were carrying a gallon of that juice and today you’re doing the same.

“Oh no, it’s for my kids” you laugh as you take the apple juice, ready to pay it and leave.

“Ah,” he says dumbfounded. Not really the answer he was expecting for, usually girls giggle and blush when he talks to them. “So, do they like apple juice?” he asks because he doesn’t know what else to say.

“No, they like orange juice. But they’ve been bad this week” you snicker and your smile makes Kylo’s heart flutter. It sounds so honest and spontaneous.

“Go on a date with me” he follows you through the hallways. He’s breaking his number one rule: don’t go out with single moms. Well, if you’re a single mom, if not, he can expect a beat from your husband.

“I’m flattered, but no, thanks” you excuse yourself and give him another one of your smiles.

“Because you’re married?”

“Because I’m a single mom. I work all day and the free time I have left I wanna spend it with my kids, not on dates with men”

Kylo stays standing there, between boxes of cereals and canned soups. You’re already leaving so his mouth decides to act on its own, “Then bring them. I’m asking your kids and you on a date”

“Are you serious?” you return to look at him and make sure you heard well. No man in all these years has cared enough about you to want to meet your kids.

“I wouldn’t joke about something like this” he breathes out and he feels exposed by your intense gaze.

“Okay, me and my boys accept your date”

Kylo bites his nails as he waits for you on the sidewalk of your house. He has no idea what to expect from this date if he can even call it a date. He looks up as he hears the door opens and sees you, with two identical boys at each side. They must six or seven years old.

“Who are you?” one of the boys says and Kylo babbles something that sounds like a “hi”

“He’s a friend of mine,” you say and greet him with a kiss on his cheek. The side of Kylo’s face burn.

“You don’t have friends” the other boy frowns.

“Why are you so tall?”

“Is that your car?”

“Easy, kids” you scold them. Usually, they’re polite with people but they’re very protective of you. “These are Alex and Ben, my boys. Boys, this is Kylo” you make the introductions.

“Do you wanna go for an ice cream?” Kylo asks Alex and Ben. Maybe he had should ask his mom first about what kids like.

“Yeah!”

“Yes!”

After Alex and Ben made Kylo bought them a double ice cream for each, they dragged him to the mall, specifically to the toy store. You watch as Kylo talks with them as if they were adults, he’s amazed that Captain American and Thor are trendy again. He remembers watching the series when he was a kid.

“No, Kylo, I can’t” you complain when he wants to buy an action figure to Alex and Ben.

“Why not? They want them and I’m too old to buy those toys for myself” he insists. Your twins give you an angel look, toys in hands, so you accept.

“Now you conspire with him” you sigh and end up accepting. The three of them cheer and shout with joy.

“Bye, Kylo” Alex bumps his fist against Kylo’s.

“Thank you for the toy,” Ben says goodbye bumping fists too.

“So,” you begin to speak. “Now you know my life”.

“Yeah, I was thinking we can go to a have dinner next time, to a place where they serve burgers and milkshakes so Alex and Ben can come” Kylo suggests. He’s surprised he actually enjoyed this family date with you.

“Kylo, I only accepted this date so you could realize you don’t want this”

“What are you talking about?”, his joy and excitement deflate.

“I’m a single mom with two kids. Who would want that?”

“I want it,” he says. “I can’t speak for other people but I’ll definitely want this, the whole package”

“I don’t know” you shake your head not sure if he’s being sincere.

“I’m being serious. My intentions with you have been real since I asked you out” he grabs your hand and kisses it. “I have no idea about kids but I’m willing to learn”

“Basically is a lot of food, farts and dirty clothes” you joke.

“That sounds like a normal weekend for me,” he says and leans to you. He’s aware he can’t give you a passionate kiss with tongue include, Alex and Ben are near and they might see it. So he opts to leave a feather kiss on your lips.

“Yeah, I imagine. I saw you at the toy store and you were six years old again” you laugh and accept his invitation to the next date.


	2. Kylo doesn't like snow

Kylo is not a big fan of snow because of what happened at Starkiller Base. However, after insisting several times, he’d agree to take a walk with you: 

“Why do you like this? It’s like cold water that gets everywhere” he groans as he holds on you so his boots don’t slip. It looks comical, a big tall guy grabbing your arm so he doesn’t fall.

“Stop it, grumpy. You said you wouldn’t complain” you say and walk naturally between the snow. Not even Kylo’s pulls make you stumble. 

The two of you arrive at a hill and you suggest you could use it as a snow slide.

“No” Kylo asserts. He’s not going to get colder and wet wallowing on the snow..

“Don’t hate me” you say before you tackle him and the two of you slide down the hill at fast speed. 

Half-way, Kylo starts laughing with you, the pump of adrenaline the fall gives him makes him forget he hates snow. As you arrive at the end, you land on top of him and give him a short peck on his red nose.

“Where are you going?” he says still laying on the cold ground. You’re already running and rambling about something. “(Y/N)?” he calls you when you disappear from his sight. He gets up and shakes down the snowflakes stuck to his clothes.

He walks between the frozen trees looking for you. Suddenly, a ball made from snow is thrown at his direction, Kylo’s reflects make him ignite his lightsaber and he slashes the oncoming snowball. The heat of the blade melts the snowball in two.

“Wow” you exclaim perplex at your boyfriend’s good reflex. “That’s some ninja shit,” you tell him and he smirks, too smug about what he did. You bend down to form another snowball and the fight unties.

You’re relentless against Kylo, throwing ball after ball and he feels like the actor of an action holomovie, splitting all the snowballs in two. At some point, your arms get tired and your tummy hurts from so much laughing.

You walk to Kylo and hug him, “I’m cold, can we go back to our quarters?”

“It’s so cold!” you repeat over and over and take off your wet clothes on your way to the bed. You take shelter under the warm puffy blankets and sigh as the heat begins to spread on your limbs.

“Who’s the grumpy now?” Kylo chuckles and gets in bed with you. “It wasn’t even that cold, come on”.

“Shut up” you shush him and lay on top of his warm body. You slide your hands under his back, so the mattress and his skin can unfreeze them. Then, you snuggle your face on the crook of his neck.

“Better?” he runs his hands all over your back and arms. He feels a shiver as your cold hands touch him but he doesn’t mind.

“Mmmm, better” you sigh satisfied and close your eyes. 


	3. Deathsticks and shotgun kisses (w/Kylo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: drug use, implied sex.

“Hey, Ky” you arrive at Kylo’s quarters after your shift. You find him in the living room. He’s doing something on the center table.

“Hi, doll,” he says without lifting his head. He has that frown he puts when he’s concentrating. The tip of his tongue sticks out from his mouth.

“What you doing?” you sit next to him and see him with a kind of purple puffy plant.

“A death stick,” he says and puts he purple plant inside of a grinder.

“What’s a death stick?”

“You’ll see” he smirks.

He takes the ground plant, that now likes like dust and puts it on top of a rectangle of paper. Then he pinches the paper between his fingertips and rolls it back and forth, giving it a cigarette shape. He licks it so it can stay in that shape.

“It’s ready,” he says and takes out of his pocket a chrome lighter.

“Is that… a joint?” you ask curiously because you’ve never seen one.

“Yeah, it helps me relax and for my sore muscles. You wanna try it?”

“Yes,” you whisper a little scared because you’ve never tried it. But you’re here with Kylo and you feel safe.

Kylo lights the joint and gives it a long drag, he holds the smoke for about five seconds and then he gets his face close to you and exhales the smoke on your mouth, his lips brush against yours. You inhale all he’s giving you and you try to hold your breath like he did.

“That was a shotgun kiss,” he tells you smug. He gives another drag to his joint.

“Can I have…?” you cough a little. “Can I have another shotgun kiss?”

“Open wide, doll”

You lose count how many of those kisses Kylo gives you, you just feel your head floating and a slickness between your legs. Shotgun kisses are teasing, Kylo leaves the smoke in your mouth for you to inhale it but he doesn’t touch you.

“How are you feeling?”

“A little dizzy… I don’t know, I just feel at peace, you know” you rub your face against Kylo’s face and giggle.

“You’re cute when you’re high” Kylo grabs your face and kisses you. His tongue slides to join yours.

You continue the kiss as both of you lay on the couch, you lay on top of Kylo and he grinds you against his body.

“You taste like  _mazapán_ ” he whispers as he gives long licks to your neck.

“What’s  _mazapán_?”

“A candy. Sweet like you” he nibbles your neck and he’s painfully hard.

Kylo feels more in tune with the Force, it’s as if there was a radio signal inside him, full of static, but now he can hear everything clearly. He notices every single corner of your body against him, the taste of your skin, the pulse of the vein under his cock and the Force flowing in and out of him.

“I’ve never had sex being high” you moan as Kylo finds a sweet spot on the side of your neck.

“Me neither, doll” he snickers and slides his hand between the two of you and unzips his pants. “But I bet it’s gonna be good”.


	4. Carnival (w/Hux)

“Armie!” you exclaim when you see Hux ready.

“What?” he frowns.

“You look so handsome!” Your boyfriend is wearing civilian clothes: a pair of blue dark pants and a red sweater. It’s the first time you see him like this.

“Oh, thank you,” he says and his cheeks tint of red. “Shall we leave?”

“Yes,” you grin and take his arm. You two sneak out from the First Order base and go to the planet of Abya. It’s carnival season and you begged Armie to take you for your birthday.

“Are you gonna buy me a hot dog?” You jump from happiness and practically drag Hux to all the booths.

“(Y/N), that’s food from the street. You can catch a disease” he says and his upper lip twitches from disgust.

“Don’t exaggerate. It’s not the cleanest food but we’re not gonna die if we eat it once”

“I’ll buy you something else” he negotiates with you and you look around to see what would be a good souvenir to take home.

“I bet you can’t win at the tree shoots down!” you say and Hux doesn’t understand. “Come!” you grab his hand and run to a booth.

“Good evening, sir, ma’am,” the owner of the booth says. “Do you want to try your luck and see if you can shoot the three bottles down?”

“Yes!” you say and Hux pays for an opportunity. You take the toy gun and miserably fail at the ten shots you have.

“Buuu!” you say and your lips form a pout. You pass the gun to Hux and he laughs.

“I’m gonna show you how it’s done, kitten,” he tells you and with no effort and only using the first three shots, he makes the bottles fall.

“How did you do that?” you ask in awe. He looks so smug and proud of himself.

“Well, I’m not General for nothing” he whispers in your ear and nuzzles his nose on it.

“What toy do you want, ma’am?” the man inside the booth says and you react.

“Uh, the crystal fox that’s up there” you point the stuffed animal you want.

“Kitten, you can choose the cat. Don’t you like it?” Hux asks and points to a white stuffed cat.

“No, I want a crystal fox,” you say and hug it when the man gives it to you.

“You just betrayed Millie” Hux shakes his head in disappointment.

“Millie will like this fox, it can be her cuddle buddy”

Later, when the night arrives and the sky is full of stars, you and Hux take a ride at the wheel of fortune. Hux has an arm thrown over your shoulder and you hold your crystal fox with one hand and a hot dog with the other one.

“Thank you, Armie. I really had fun today” you say and admire the sky. However, Hux prefers to admire you, he thinks you’re a more beautiful sight than the sky.

“I love you, kitten. Happy birthday”


	5. Stretch marks (w/Clyde)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: body image issues

Spring is already here and days are finally warm. No more shuddering from cold, no more having to use tons of sweaters and jackets. You’re in the bedroom, making a cleanse of your closet. Since you’re trying on several clothes, you’re on your undies and bra. There’s no point in getting dressed over and over. And you’re alone, no one’s watching you.

“Sweetheart, what do ya’ want for lunch? I was thinkin’…” Clyde doesn’t finish your question because the first thing that receives him is you in your underwear. He always gets a little speechless every time he sees you like this.

“No, Clyde. Don’t look!” you shriek and run to grab something to cover yourself.

“Why? Can’t your boyfriend see you naked?” he chuckles.

“No…” you pout.

“I see you when we’re, you know…”

“That’s different,” you say. When you’re having sex, most of the time Clyde has his eyes closed and sometimes it’s dark.

“I don’t understand” Clyde walks to you and grabs the edge of the shirt you’re covering with.

“I don’t feel comfortable with my body for you to see it” your voice shakes at how stupid this is.

“But you’re beautiful. Let me see ya’” he insists but you grab the shirt harder. “Do ya’ think I’m gonna laugh at ya’? Or think less from ya’?”

“No, I just…” you grip your lips and tap one foot at how frustrated you feel. “I have stretch marks and they’re horrible!”.

“Sweetheart” Clyde smiles at you and then takes off his shirt. “I have them too,” he says and shows you his shoulders, there are some fades lines where his shoulder and his peck join. “And I have more on my lower back. Guess I grew up too fast”.

“I never noticed them,” you say. You run your forefinger on them and goosebumps appear on Clyde’s skin. “But mine is different, okay? People can be really mean and judgy about it”.

“I don’t see people here, just me”. Clyde stares at you and waits for you to put down the shirt.

You sigh and leave your body exposed to him. You can’t even hold his gaze.

“You’re beautiful. And let me tell ya’ somethin’, your stretch marks are exactly like mine. It means we grew up and our bodies molded to us” Clyde takes you in his arms and whispers near your ear.

“That’s actually very poetic”

“If you didn’t tell me you have them, I wouldn’t notice them. I don’t know what else to ya’ other than you’re beautiful. You really are”.

“Thank you, Clyde. I’m sorry for being so insecure about something so dumb” you look up at him but he only grins at you.

“It’s not dumb if it makes ya’ feel bad. And I’ll make sure I’ll kiss each of them until ya’ see how perfect you are” he says and leans down to kiss you. You accepted him just the way he is and love each part of him. And he feels the same way.


	6. Mutual masturbation (w/Adam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: masturbation, unprotected sex, dirty talk.

You’re laying on your side on bed, trying to fall asleep when a pair of hands travels down your body.   
“Stop, no” you say but the hands don’t stop. Then a familiar bulge rubs against your ass.   
“Adam, stop. I mean it” you slap your boyfriend’s hand.   
“I wanna fuck you” he insists behind you.   
“We can’t” you roll over and face him.   
“Why the fuck not? We always do it before going to sleep”  
“I forgot to take my birth control pill yesterday. We have to wait fourteen days before we can have sex” you explain him and you can see his frown on the dark.   
“I can go and buy a box of condoms” he says.  
“Sure, but we’re using them tomorrow. By the time you get back I’ll be already asleep”  
“You can suck me off”. He has a solution for every problem, apparently.   
“No, we know how that always end” you snort.   
“It’s not my fault you get so horny sucking my cock you beg me to fuck you” he says amused.   
“Idiot… goodnight” you roll over again.   
“(Y/N), you know I need to come to fall asleep” he whines.   
“Then jerk off or something” you say and decide to ignore him until he gives up. But he never does.   
“We can do that” he says and gets out of the bed.   
“No, I’m not letting you touch my body, you have no self-control!”. But Adam already turned the lights on. He has a massive boner, it’s like a circus tent on his boxers.   
“I’ll touch myself and you’ll touch yourself and problem solved” he explains you his magnificent plan.   
“I’m not even the mood” you say.   
“Too bad, because I am. Let me see your tits” he says at the same time he lowers his boxers. He’s definitely in the mood.   
He stands in front of the bed and you pull your shirt up, exposing your breasts. Adam gaze is fixed on them, meanwhile his right hand begins to play with his dick.   
“Tell me you don’t want this” he groans as he squeezes the tip. It’s red and swollen. You rub your legs together and your pussy betrays you by pulsing.   
“Adam…” you whine and lean on the bed board. You move your underwear aside and start drawing circles on your clit. It’s been so long since you touched yourself like this. With Adam there’s no need too.   
“Yeah” he groans and flicks his wrist. “Touch your tits, don’t stop playing your cunt”.  
You pinch one nipple and you stir in bed bucking your hips. Adam is leaving his dick rawed thanks to his hand.   
“Filthy pussy. Filthy with your cum” he pants and his hand makes a slap noise as he abuses of his cock.   
“I wish I could have your cock inside of my cunt” you whine and force yourself to open your eyes. You want to keep watching Adam as he jerks off for you.   
“Yeah? Will you come around it? Will you soak it with your dirty juices? Uh?” he breathes fast and kneels on the bed, closer to you.   
“Yes, yes” you moan and your hand is moving as fast as Adam’s hand. “I want to feel your big thick cock pounding me”.   
“Fuck this” he says and drags you by the legs to flip you over in fours. He grips your panties into his fist and thrust inside you.   
“Adam, shit, fuck!” you cry as you receive his brutal thrusts. Soon you’re spamming around him and screaming in pleasure.   
Adam tries to pull out before he comes. He really tries. But your pussy tightens around him so damn good and he can’t stop when his cock is twitching inside of you.   
“Oh, fuck” you try to regain your breathe. The idiot of your boyfriend did the exact thing you told him not do.   
“Will it be… will it be inappropriate to talk about starting a family right now?”. He hopes you’re not too mad at him. And he isn’t opposed to the idea of a baby.   
“Fuck you” you say but burst out in a laugh after. The idea of having a baby with Adam starts to sound appealing.


	7. Purity kink (w/Adam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: fingering, purity kink, daddy kink, dirty talk.

You’re at the mall with your boyfriend Adam looking for a new pair of sneakers. You promised him you’ll go run with him and now you can’t take it back. But he said you needed some good running shoes so you don’t get hurt.

“Nike and Puma are good brands. I think I’m gonna go for one of those” you say.

“Yeah” he nods. You’re holding hands and suddenly he stops walking.

“What?” you look at him but he’s looking at a mannequin.

“Do you like it?” he asks.

“What? The outfit?” It’s not what you’d usually wear. [The short pink blouse and the white skirt](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2Foriginals%2F4c%2F51%2F37%2F4c5137b0161f0193c8aa78832cca687e.jpg&t=NGIwNzFkYzUwNTNkMDJjMzE2MmNjNzFlN2YxYWJlZDFhNjRhMDZmMSxQYkQ1TnRtTw%3D%3D&b=t%3AQYxR60oNz11TSvkkYsOzww&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbad--bad--man.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173650354731%2Fadam-sackler-with-a-purity-kink-cmon-you-can&m=1) doesn’t go with your personality. You’re a little more feisty.

“I think you should buy it”

“You can’t be serious,” you say and laugh. But Adam insists.

“I’ll pay it for you”

“I have to try it on first”

“Then do it”

“Ok, ready?” you say behind the curtain. You’re in the fitting rooms and Adam is waiting sitting on a little couch.

“Ready, let me see you” he answers you and you walk out. You weren’t sure about the choice of clothes but seeing Adam’s face, he definitely likes it.

“Fuck…” he mutters under his breath. He’s thankful he’s sitting down because he’s sure his boner is visible. He doesn’t know why but the outfit gives you an innocent aura that he wants to ravish.

“Oh no, I know that look” you step back and run to the fitting rooms. “I’ll buy it but step away from me!”

“Are you gonna wear it now?” Adam bites his lip nervously. You just arrived at his apartment, carrying the outfit in a bag.

“No” you frown. “I don’t wanna spend an outfit by staying here and doing nothing. At least take me on a date or something”.

He huffs at his discontent. He didn’t buy you the clothes to wear it outside, they’re for you to model them for him. But he agrees on taking you on a date next Friday. Anything for you to wear it.

“I’m feeling fresh,” you say when you arrive at his apartment the day of your date. Adam spent the whole week jerking off at the image of you on those clothes at the fitting room. He imagined he ripped your panties off and spank you, with the skirt up to your waist.

“Come” he groans and drags you to his bedroom. At first, you’re confused about his intentions but when he pushes you to bed you understand.

“Adam, no!” you protest. Can’t he be a little patient and wait after the date?

“Little girl coming to my place, looking like this,” he says in a deep tone. He kneels in front of you and runs his hands on your bare legs.

“Adam” you giggle at how he gets just by the way you look.

“I’m a pervert, little girl. Aren’t you scared?”

“A little” you bite your lip and put up your best innocent look. You decide to play along with this.

“Have you touch yourself down here?” he says and slides his hand under your skirt.

“No, never” you gasp and close your legs.

“Let me see your panties”

“But no one has ever seen me down there” you pout and Adam breathes loudly.

“I’m gonna show you how good it feels” he whispers and lifts the mini skirt to your waist. Just like imagined.

“Look at these cute panties. Are you wearing them for me?” His fingers trace the elastic of your underwear.

“N-no” you moan and spread your legs.

“I thought you didn’t want me to see you here,” he says and rubs your clit.

“That felt good. Can you do it again?” you breathe fast. His touch is like a feather and you need him to lose control.

“Like this?” he presses harder and you moan an “ah”.

“You’re so dirty. Letting me touch you like this” he scolds you and moves your panties aside.

“This is gonna feel real good and you’re gonna enjoy it” he lays beside you and holds you with one arm meanwhile the other one strokes your pussy.

“Make me feel good, daddy” you whisper and lick your lips. Adam growls and slides one finger into your pussy hole.

“Pretty little cunt” he pumps his finger in and out. Your pussy makes wet noises and his hand gets soaked fastly.

“You want another finger little girl?”

“Yeah, please” you cry out and Adam puts a second finger in you. He scissors them and then rubs them against your walls.

“Daddy, I feel something. What’s happening, daddy?” you moan and your eyes roll back. You grind against his body and Adam eyes are feral. He’s ruthless as he fingerfucks you.

“You’re gonna come. You’re gonna come in my hand, little girl” he says. He feels like his cock is about to explode inside his jeans. He leans down to your chest and bites your nipples over the blouse.

“Aaaah!” you moan and ride his fingers as pleasure hits you.

“Fuck, fuck” Adam pants as your cunt clenches around his fingers.

“Daddy”, the word is drowned in Adam’s mouth. As your orgasm fades away, he takes out his fingers and licks them.

“Fuck, jerk me off or something. I’m about to come” he unzips his pants and the tip of his cock is drenched in precum.

You stare at his hard member and then look up at him. “But I don’t know how to do that, Daddy,” you say and before you can finish the last word, Adam’s mouth and hands are on you. If you ask him, this outfit was the best inversion of his life.


	8. Scary movies (w/Hux)

\- More than scary movies, Hux likes thrillers or psychological horror movies.

\- Not movie related, but he’s a big fan of the Hannibal Lecter series.

\- If you’re going to the movie theater, he always buys VIP tickets. He says one should watch a movie properly. With big comfy seats and great service.

\- Sadly, he doesn’t buy candies or popcorn. But he’d buy you anything you want. 

\- If you’re staying home, you get in bed and let him choose a movie. Then he cuddles with you.

\- But please, no talking during the movie. Caresses? Yes. A kiss? Yes. But no talking! He can’t stand people who’re always asking about what’s happening in the movie.

\- There are a few things that scare Armitage Hux. So if a movie gives him the creeps, imagine how are you. You hide on his chest and flinch at every scene.

\- And since he’s your protector knight he holds you close and tells you to close your eyes if it’s too scary for you.

\- “I’ll tell you what’s going on. Don’t be scared, kitten” he consoles you and kisses you.

\- He’s very proud to say that almost nothing scares him. And if it’s an irrational fear, like fear to a ghost or a demon from a movie, he makes himself to get over it.

\- So no, he doesn’t scream, he doesn’t hide behind a pillow. The most reaction you can see from him it’s a little flinch, no more.

\-  He absolutely hates gore movies, like  _Saw_  or  _Hostal_. For him, there’s no plot line and they’re only for teenagers who want to feel badasses.

\- If you’re too scared after a movie, he stays with you and tries to distract you changing the topic. Or he puts a comedy so you can forget about the previous movie. 


	9. Snow and a broken nose (w/Hux)

“Hey, Hux!” you yell at your boyfriend and before he can say something you throw a snowball at him.

The snowball straight smacks his face and maybe you throw it a little too hard because he falls backward.

“What is wrong with you, (Y/N)?” Hux groans and grabs his face.

“Armie!” you gasp and run to his side. “I’m so sorry, I was just playing”

You take his hand out of his face and you see him covered in blood. You just broke your boyfriend’s nose with a snowball.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to!”, your eyes fill with tears. You feel horrible about your prank.

“Just… ugh, just don’t do it again” he touches the bridge of his nose and sighs. He better go with a medical droid.

The next time you’re on a snowy planet, you don’t repeat the mistake of trying to initiate a snowball fight with Hux. Instead, you suggest something else.

“This is nice,” you say as you bend down to pick some snow for your snowman.

“And safer” Hux chuckles as he palms the big head of the snowman to make it perfectly round. He accepted to take a break from the mission to play in the snow with you.

“Are you ever going to forgive me for breaking your nose?”

“No, I don’t think so” he grins and hugs you. He bumps his cold red nose against your face and you kiss him.


	10. Settling down in West Virginia (w/Clyde)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: implied sex

o You studied journalism at college but somehow ended being the TV host of national news on an important TV channel.

o After several years of working shifts of more than twelve hours, you realize your personal life is inexistent. You can’t even remember the last date you had.

o And you like your job, but you always imagined yourself writing for a newspaper, having your own column and talking about important wide world matters.

o After thinking about it several weeks, you decide to quick. You feel you need a total change so you close your eyes and randomly point a finger at a map. When you open your eyes, you see it landed in a place called West Virginia.

o So, West Virginia, it is. You found a tiny cheap apartment and packed only the necessary.

o The first days you dedicate to just explore the place. The weather is nice and its people seem kind.

o But then the willing to write takes power on you so you ask a random person on the street for a quiet bar where you could work.

o “That would be Duck Tape” they answer you and you think what kind of name is Duck Tape.

o When you see Clyde is not loved at first sight. It’s more like “hornyness at first sight”. You’ve spent so many time without being, em, properly fucked so you don’t listen to your instincts of tackling that huge guy and ride him on the bar. It’ll probably pass.

o But one day, he puts a beer on your table and smirks, “It’s on the house. For being a loyal client”.

o Fuck me, you think. You just want to feel that pretty hair of his tickling your thighs.

o You decide to act on it. You’re a city woman! You can handle a man like this!

o Wrong. It turns around he’s the one who handles you. At first, when you speak to him he’s a little serious like he doesn’t understand what do you want.

o But after you hint you want to go to his place, oh boy, it’s your cause of death.

o “This pussy is fuckin’ tight” he groans as he has you panting in his bed. He thrusts into you and squeezes your neck.

o You always consider yourself a little shy at sex but Clyde has you saying nasty things like “I’m your slut” and “Your cock is so big and thick”.

o You were expecting this would be a one night stand. But Clyde’s cock has you returning to the bar next day.

o “Here, it’s on the house” he puts a beer in front of you and you say, “For the fuck I gave you?” You don’t wanna appear rude but you’re used that guys only use girls for sex.

o “I only want to get to know ya’ more, darlin’,” he says in a calm tone.

o You talk to him about your life in the city, your job, and your dreams. He’s a little surprised you chose a place like West Virginia to establish but the more you talk, he can see you want a quiet place where you can work at peace.

o You just need a couple months to fall in love with Clyde like a fool. You end up living with him in his trailer park. Who cares if it’s not a fancy huge place? You’ve never been happier.

o You and he become partners and renovate Duck Tape. He’s the bartender and sometimes when it’s too busy you’re the waitress.

o And the best part of it, it leaves you time to write for your column on a newspaper.


	11. Tied to bed (w/Hux)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: sex, teasing, dom!Reader, dirty talk, oral sex.

Hux had never been as vulnerable as he is now. Not even when he was a little boy recently arrived at the military academy. With his arms and legs tied to each corner of the bed, naked and with his cock leaking precum.

“Daddy, you’ve been bad,” you say and climb on his lap. You’re naked just like him but you’re the one who has the control of this situation.

“Kitten, please” he begs you. With you, beautiful naked on top of him, he has lost all self-control and all he wants is you to sit on his cock.

“No, Daddy. You need to learn how to be good” you purr and lick his chest down to his belly. Hux looks down and sees you have your tongue inches away from his dick.

“Oh, fuck” he bucks his hips but you move your head.

“You’re lucky I’m a good girl and I can teach you,” you say and kiss the tip.

“You’re a bad girl, teasing your daddy like this”

“But it’s fun” you smirk and kneel between his legs. You grab his cock and start stroking him, very slowly, almost not moving your hand.

Hux huffs and shuts his eyes, he thinks of Kylo throwing a typical tantrum of his so he can get distracted and not come in your hand.

“Daddy, you don’t look good” you laugh at Hux’s face of suffering. You bend down and engulf him with your mouth. Hux loses his train of thought and surrenders to you, letting out a loudly moan.

“More, more,” he asks and you stop pleasuring him with your mouth. He thinks the tease is about to begin again but then you sink down on him, your tight heat wrapping him.

“Keep going, kitten” he pants and he wishes he has his hands free so he can touch your clit and make you come.

“You’re so naughty, Daddy” you bite your lip and put your hands on his shins, giving him the perfect view of your pussy.

“Ride me harder, fuck me, please” he pleads you and you lean to the front, with your hands on his chest.

“Don’t come, Daddy” you say and lift your hips when you see his face about to get lost in pleasure. You look down at his cock and it twitches.

“You’re killing me,” he says and bucks his hips, trying to find your pussy but since he’s tied to the bed, there’s nothing he can do.

“Now you know how it feels” you smirk and land on his cock again. This is just payback from all the times he kept you on the edge, a crying mess begging him to make you come.

Hux is already close and with a few more moves he moans with his mouth closed. His eyes roll back at the intense sensation.

You untie him and kiss the red marks on his wrists and ankles. He’s still trying to regain his breath. He likes to be dominant in bed but he’s glad you convinced him to try this.

“Did you like it?” you lay beside him and throw an arm on him.

“Yeah, who knew you would be so good at teasing?”

“I learned from the best,” you say. You run your hand across his chest and pepper kisses all over it.


	12. Tiny (w/Kylo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: short Reader, implied sex, a little of size kink.

\-    No matter how tall you are, Kylo will always be taller. He teases you with that but secretly adores how you fit in his arms when he hugs you.

\-    If you need to get your clothes fixed because they’re too long or something, he laughs. “Baby, you should do what I do. Have tailor-made clothes”.

\-    Talking about pet names, his favorites are baby, little baby and baby girl.

\-    The man carries you and throws you to bed as if you weight nothing.

\-    “Little baby thinks she can fight me” he teases you when you two are playing and fooling around.

\-     He loves to take things away from you so you can jump trying to take them. “Kylo! Stop!” “What’s wrong, baby? You can’t reach it? Jump higher”.

\-    Sometimes when you’re looking in the mirror getting ready, he hugs you from behind and puts his chin on top of your head. He observes the reflect and thinks you look perfect together. There’s no one else in the galaxy who he belongs to.

\-    He has to bend down a little to reach your mouth. Sometimes he gives up and puts you up on a table or a desk so your mouths can be at the same level.

\-    Kylo isn’t a fan to be on top during sex because he thinks he’s gonna crush you. So his favorite position is when you ride him.

\-    He admires how your frame looks small compared to his. Your short legs against his huge thighs.

\-    He has the secret kink he’s like a monster and he’s going to defile you with his paws. He makes you lay in bed and he stands next to you so you suck him off while he touches your body.

-   Still to this day, Kylo doesn’t know how his big cock fits in you.

\-    He has the constant instinct that he has to protect you, not even his Knights of Ren can protect you like he does.

\-    You feel tiny between his arms and he panics that someday he might lose you. You’re like the little treasure that the Force gave him and it’s his duty in life to make you happy and keep you safe.


	13. Talk to the fucking pillow (w/Adam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: sex, dom!Adam.

You have Adam on top of you, he rolls his hips and kisses your neck. Meanwhile, you run your hands on his back.

“Adam…” you moan and he responds by groaning. The man feels like he’s made of solid rock and you wonder if he works out.

“Do you work out a lot?” you ask and his movements stop for a second to look at you.

“What?”

“Do you work out? You’re shredded.” You emphasize your point by squeezing his biceps. Adam stares at you dumbfounded but then shakes his head and returns to his business.

“And you have a cute little butt.” You squeeze Adam’s butt cheeks and he flinches a little, he wasn’t expecting that kind of comment.

“Let me concentrate” he murmurs and rolls over. You’re now on top and he grabs your hips to set the rhythm.

You put your hands on his chest and notices how smooth his skin feels. “Are you naturally hairless or do you shave your chest?”

Adam sighs, you’re really cutting his inspiration. “Really? I’m trying to fuck you and you ask about my chest hair?”

“Sorry.” You stir with his cock inside and Adam grips his lips.

“If you’re still talking that means I’m not fucking you good,” he says. He gets up and flips you over on fours. “Talk to the fucking pillow.” He pushes your head against it and thrusts inside.

This time you have nothing to say, your moans are muffled on the pillow. Then, he slides his hand to the front and rubs your clit.

“Do you wanna say something now?” He snaps his hips to prove his point and he smirks when you babble an incoherent sentence.

“That’s what I fucking thought”.


	14. Sick gf (w/Adam)

You let yourself fall into the sofa and let out a groan as a complaint. Every single part of your body is sore, your throat feels on fire and your nostrils don’t let air pass through them.

“What’s wrong with you?” Adam asks when he sees you rolling around in your misery.

“I’m sick, I have a cold.” Your voice sounds nasal.

“Well, you were basically naked last night when it’s fucking freeze out there. Of course, you’re sick”. He refers to last night when you two went out and you wore a summer dress when it’s winter. According to you, hoes don’t get cold. But they get sick.

“Can you stop pestering me for a moment and be a good boyfriend?”

“I told you to bring a jacket” Adam continues to scold you.

“The idea was that you gave me yours” you snort.

“Why would I do that? It’s fucking freezing out there, I told you” he says and that’s what you need to explode.

“Fuck you, you don’t need to be an idiot about it”

“Now you’re mad at me? At something it was your fault.” Adam raises his voice and confronts you. He’s really good at starting arguments from nothing.

“You’re such an asshole, Adam. I feel bad, everything hurts. I don’t need a lesson right now,” you say and turn around to stop seeing his face. You hear how he walks away and slams the door angrily. Great. Not only you’re sick but you had a fight with Adam and he left.

Twenty minutes later you hear the apartment’s door opens but you stay in the same position. You refuse to look at Adam. If he doesn’t want to take care of you while you’re sick it’s fine, but he doesn’t have to be an asshole about it.

“Turn around, bratty kid,” he says and you roll your eyes and ignore him. “I swear, I have you so spoiled.” He sighs and turns you over by your shoulder.

“What?!” you snap at him.  

“I brought you some stuff for your cold.” You notice he’s carrying a plastic bag from the drug store near your apartment. He sits on the floor and begins to take out some things. “This is a painkiller if you feel sored, nasal spray and they said this thing works”. He gives you the medicines and walks to the kitchen to bring you a glass of water.

“Move,” he says after you take all the pills. He lays behind you and hugs you against his chest.

“You’ll get sick,” you say but don’t move. His warm body comforts you and the medicines are starting to take effect.

“Like I care” he huffs and nuzzles his nose on your cheek. “I’ll prepare chicken soup for my whiny patient after”.


	15. Sensitive spot (w/Steve)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is male on this one.

\-    You’re an agent of SHIELD and apply for an internship that will allow you to train with one Avenger.

\-    You receive the notification that you were accepted and that you need to present at the Avengers Tower so they can introduce you with who you’ll be training.

\-    “Hi, (Y/N). I’m Steve Rogers, Captain America.” Steve introduces himself. Since he’s very formal and polite, he shakes your hand.

\-    But you fall like an idiot for that smile. He has a smile like he sells toothpaste. You hate it.

\-    “Damn, I thought I’d training with Natasha. That bitch is tough,” you say and Steve bursts out in a laugh.

\-    “Don’t let her hear you calling her like that” he says and then tells you to follow him. Your training starts now.

\-    First day you do nothing. He spends the whole time telling you why is important to defend and protect the world, why you should always be responsible and honest about your actions, blah, blah, blah.

\-    “No offense, Mr. Rogers. But when will the real training begins?” you ask and he stares at you. “Call me Steve. And this is real training, but hits and punches begin tomorrow” he says and damn, once again that smile that makes you feel all giddy.

\-    During the next days, you exchange hits and punches like he said. Captain’s stamina never ends and has you sweating and panting all the time. You feel down because you came here to get better but it feels you actually getting worse.

\-    “Don’t be so hard on yourself. You’re getting better but come on, you’re fighting against me,” he says all smug and you stare at him surprised. So Captain America is a little cocky?

\-    One day after training, both of you are drinking water and you casually add, “You’d look with a beard”. You only said it because you noticed a beard shadow on his face. But Steve stumbles on his words and gets nervous. “You think so?” he asks and you only nod.

\-    Gosh, it was only a comment. Don’t have to exaggerate about it.

\-    You forgot about the whole incident, until next day when you see him enter the training room. He didn’t shave like he normally does.

\-    You follow him with your gaze but he acts like nothing. “Hi, (Y/N). Ready to start?”

\-    If you think the smile has you like a dumb, the beard puts you in complete idiot mode. You never going to get better, everytime you attack him, his gorgeous bearded face distracts you.

\-    Until one day you discover Captain America’s greatest weakness. You two are fighting, hand to hand combat. He pushes to the floor and you stir under him. You have him very close to you and you huff near his neck.

\-    “Aaah” he moans and immediately gets off of you. You stay look at him in shock. Was that a moan? You’re sure it was.

\-    And judging by Steve’s red face, he also notices it. But you let it go, for now.

\-    Since that day, there isn’t any occasion where you don’t win a duel. All you have to do is breath near his neck or “accidentally” run one finger and Steve loses it.

\-    But you tease him until he snaps and one day he corners you on a closet room.

\-    “I know what you’re doing and it’s not that I don’t like it but…” Steve tries to explain himself but it’s useless. He opts to grab your face and smash his lips against yours.

\-    You return the kiss and grab him by the neck at the same time you slide your tongue in his mouth. Steve’s breath gets faster and soon you have him pressing his crotch against you.

\-    You put your hand inside his pants and damn, that super soldier serum really made him everywhere.

\-    You suck on his neck and he shuts his eyes as he pushes you closer to him. “(Y/N), fuck” he moans.

\-    Did Captain America say a bad word? You bet your ass he did. That’s the power of your tongue and touch.

-    My man has to hide the hickeys you leave him. He gets embarrassed that other people might see them because he’s very private of his life but at the same time he can’t help it, he loves to have your mouth on his neck. 

\-    Since that day you stop using his weakness during the training. Let’s just say you prefer to save it for other more private moments ;)


	16. Trans male reader (w/Kylo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: implied sex, body image issues.

\-    When you decided to make your transition, you were an officer of the First Order. Some of your co-workers are your friends and they accepted your decision with no problem.

\-    But there’s always a homophobic idiot who has a miserable life and wants the others to feel the same.

\-    You walk through a hallway to get to your workstation, minding your own business. Suddenly, a stormtrooper yells at you “Are you going to grow a dick now?”

\-    He laughs full of himself, thinking his joke was really funny. But there’s someone who heard it and he thinks he wasn’t funny at all.

\-    “Trooper, report to Captain Phasma. I’ll notify her about your insolence,” Kylo says super calm. But the body language of the trooper shows that he’s shitting himself. “Yes, Supreme Leader.” He runs away and Kylo follows him with his eyes until he’s out of his sight.

\-    “Thank you, Supreme Leader,” you say in a voice thread. “I won’t tolerate that kind of disrespect,” he says and takes a look at you. _Cute officer_  he thinks and he rasps his throat nervous. Why did he think that? It’s not an habit of his to check out the officers.

\-    But the thought of you stucks to him. He can’t get you out of his head. Is it an instinct to protect you from the stormtrooper? No, he doesn’t think so. It’s something more.

\-    Defeated and tired because he didn’t get much sleep, he does a little research and finds the level where you work at.

\-    “Officer (L/N), may I speak with you?” He appears at your desk and everyone around stares. What is Supreme Leader doing here?

\-    You follow him outside the room and wait for him to initiate the talk. You have no idea what he wants.

\-    “I was wondering if you would accept a date with me? There aren’t many things we can do here on the ship, but perhaps a dinner and a holomovie would be fine” he blurts out and doesn’t stop to breathe. This is very difficult to him because well, he’s not used to ask people out.

\-    “Supreme Leader, I…” you begin to talk but he stops you. “Call me Kylo”, “Kylo, thank you, but I don’t think you know what I am”. You don’t want to trick him into thinking you’re someone different.

\-    “I know who you are. Don’t be scared.” He offers you his hand and his eyes tells you he knows about your transition. How? No idea, probably the Force.

\-    You take his hand and it feels warm, even though he’s wearing gloves. It’s like the heat of his skin passes through the leather to reach you.

\-    “A dinner and a holomovie?” he asks again and you nod smiling. You feel like you’re floating above the ground when you return to work. You have a date with Kylo Ren!

\-    So basically with a cute innocent date is how your relationship starts. Kylo is very traditional about this stuff and he talks to you to make sure what you have it’s official.

\-    He promises you he’ll be the best boyfriend and take care of you and love you and etc etc and you’re like “calm down, Kylo. We have just begun”. But he’s intense in each aspect of his life, he can’t help it.

\-    He makes sure that the First Order includes on your health insurance the use of hormones and bottom surgery.

\-    He also takes charge that there are gender-neutral bathrooms around the ship. But you’re welcome to use anyone you want. “Use the bathroom you feel like using,” he says.

\-    When your friends make parties or reunions, you go with Kylo. He only does it because he knows they’re important people to you, not because he likes to socialize. So he sits on a sofa and basically doesn’t talk all night. But it’s the effort that counts and you appreciate it.

\-    You’re a little nervous about the whole sex thing. You don’t know what he expects but he senses it and assures you that he doesn’t expect anything. What you decide to give him is what he’ll take and be happy with it.

\-    Thanks to him, you learn that sex is more than a physical act. It’s a mental bond that is created between you and him by pleasuring each other, discovering your bodies and just loving each other.

\-    But of course, expect a lot of kisses on him. He admires your naked body on the bed and says “You’re a work of art”. He’s cheesy, ok? Don’t make fun of him. He really means everything he says.

\-    He doesn’t like hickeys a lot because he feels he’s hurting you. So he sticks to kisses and caresses. He’s a very gentle lover.

\-    Somedays you feel a little down, it can be because you don’t look like you wish or you get insecure that he won’t love you forever.

\-    But super Ky comes to the rescue. He puts you in front of a mirror and asks you what you see. “I don’t know.” You twist your mouth and look away. “Tell me,” he insists. “I see someone incomplete, someone unperfect”. “You know what I see?… I see you. Just you, the man I love and I pretend to spend my life with,” he says behind you. He wraps an arm around your torso and leans his chin on your shoulder.


	17. I can't sleep without you (w/Kylo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: angst

“Could you please leave that and come to bed?” you say to Kylo as he has his head down on some documents.

“You go to bed,” he says and continues working.

“You know I can’t sleep if you’re not with me,” you say but you receive no answers. He’s too concentrated on his work. Apparently, it’s the most important thing in his life.

After a while of standing there and with him not noticing you, you drag your feet defeated to the bedroom. If only he could understand how much you need him, even for a trivial thing like falling asleep.

You doze off for about half an hour and wake up to notice you still alone in bed. What time is it? Shortly, you hear Kylo’s steps approaching the bedroom and you roll over, facing the wall.

“Love, are you asleep?” he asks. But you ignore him just like he did when he was working.

The idiot must think you’re actually sleeping because he gets under the covers and hugs you. Just the weight of his hand on top of you makes you cry in rage. And slowly, you slide away from him. But he doesn’t give up and lays closer to you. It’s like a silent battle, where you want to stay away from him and he wants to touch you.

“Don’t you want me to cuddle you?” he finally asks when you’re on the edge of the bed.

You stay in silent and your jaw quivers in anger. Doesn’t he give a fuck about what you feel? Why does he think he can ignore you and then come back like nothing happened?

“(Y/N), are you mad with me? Please, answer me”.

“N-no…” you say but the pain is evident in your voice.

“What did I do?” He tries to hug you again but this is the final straw for you.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” you yell and push him away.

“What’s wrong?” He turns the lights on using the Force and finds your face in sorrow.

“Everyday I pray to the Force to be a good wife for you, to make you happy because it makes me happy but you just don’t care…” You shake your head in sadness and wipe your tears.  

Kylo stares at you, confused at why this happened. “Please, don’t read my mind,” you say when you feel a tug in your head. “If you need to do it, it means you don’t know why you did wrong”. You get out of the bed and walk out of the bedroom.

Kylo stays in bed remembering everything that he did today. He can’t see your mind so he’ll have to discover by his own. Breakfast was good, then you left to work. You had lunch together and you asked him if you could go to bed early tonight, then he worked all afternoon and then… Wait! That’s it. You asked him to go to bed early but he stayed working late. And he knows you can’t sleep without him next to you.

”Fucking idiot”, he says to himself and goes to look for you. He finds you laying on a sofa, with your eyes shut but your chest in sobs. He is an idiot for causing this.

“I love you so much”, he says and sits on the floor. He runs his hand through your hair and you flinch. “But I feel I’m a bad husband and I make you miserable with my mistakes”.

“You don’t make miserable.” You open your eyes and sniff. You have Kylo’s sad face in front of you. “I just wish you could change some little things that hurt me”. 

“You’re absolutely right, love. I got caught up in work and put you in second place. Please, forgive me, I hate seeing you like this.” He apologizes and cleans your tears with kisses.

“I love you too. I just want us to be happy”

“And we are, my love. Let’s go back to bed, you know I can’t sleep without you,” he says and helps you to stand up. You frown at his words and he beams. “What? You’re not the only one”. 


	18. Good girl in trouble (w/Clyde)

When you said “fuck this shit” and ran away from your home in New England, you thought it’d be like in the movies. A cool song playing in the background, the wind moving your hair in a sexy way and you looking like the baddest bitch.

But the furthest you got was West Virginia. Because even though you did felt like a bad bitch, being all rebel and shit, money only reached you to arrive at this place. Specifically, your car stopped at a bar called “Duct Tape” before it ran out of gas.

“Fuck me,” you say with your forehead against the steering wheel. You really didn’t plan any of this. You just got tired of responsibilities, of always being perfect, always being what other people expect you to be.

But like a ray of hope, a sign on the window bar catches your attention. It says “Help Wanted” and you don’t need to think it twice when you’re already getting out of the car, determined to get this job as if it was your dream job.

After a ten minute conversation with who you think is the owner, you get the job. “Okay, you can start workin’ tomorrow,” he says. You still don’t know how you found your voice to talk to him. He’s so handsome, but it’s like he doesn’t know it. Everything about him attracts you, even his prosthetic arm seems to suit him.

“Can you….,” you look down unsure how to ask it. “Can you pay me in advance?”

“In advance? Why?”

“Idon’thavewheretostay,” you slur the words.

Clyde stares at you, processing your words. Maybe he’ll regret hiring you and your only home will be your car. He walks to the cashier machine and takes some money.

“Here,” he says. “For a hotel room. There’s one that is cheap two streets down here. But start lookin’ for an apartment tomorrow before work”. Clyde would have invited you to stay with him, but that would freak you out. It doesn’t sound good when a boss invites his employee to stay with him.

“Thank you,” you say. You’re touched by your new boss’s actions. He doesn’t even know you but he’s willing to help you.

Your smile is Clyde’s reward. Since he saw you walking into the bar, he knew you were in some kind of trouble, your worried expression gave you away. No matter how hard you tried to put a confident facade.

After three months, your life is more stable. You got a small apartment near the bar, you still have your car and the most important: all the stress and anxiety you were feeling before coming here is gone. It’s like the old person you were, stayed in New England. And this new (Y/N) is the best version of yourself.

“So you’re saying whiskey doesn’t go with Red Bull?” a drunk girl asks Clyde.

“I’m just sayin’ you can’t appreciate the real taste of whiskey like that” Clyde explains her. The girl only giggles and gives him a flirtatious wink.

You roll your eyes at how stupid she looks. It’s obvious that she’s drunk. And she’s not even that pretty! Sure, she’s wearing a pair of denim shorts that leave her long legs exposed and her hair falls in perfect waves. And yes, her makeup game is on point. You’re thinking all of these when you hear her again.

“Maybe you should teach me about everything you know.” She runs the tip of his tongue on her upper lip and you know what she meant with that. She’s not talking about alcohol and drinks anymore.

“Yeah, perhaps”, Clyde says and the girl puts her hand on top of his forearm. She looks at him like saying “got ya’”.

Clyde steps back from the girl’s touch. He doesn’t understand why she acts like this but she’s making him feel uncomfortable.

“(Y/N)?” he calls you but you’re not here. Weird, he could swear he saw you near the bar seconds ago. He decides to leave the drunk girl alone, mentally hoping she doesn’t die from alcohol poisoning and looks for you.

You try to stop the tears but it’s useless. For one tear you stop, three more falls. By now, your eyes are red and swollen and you feel you can’t breathe. You feel so stupid for having a crush on Clyde, your boss. He’d never see you as something more than his employee. He just gave you the job because he feels pity for you. And you don’t blame him, why he would want you when he has girls like that one falling for him?

“(Y/N), I’m lookin’ for ya’.” Clyde enters the closet where you keep the cleaning supplies. You wipe your tears but you can’t fool him “Are you cryin’, sweetheart?”

You swallow hard when you hear him call you that. How stupid from you thinking he called you like that because he liked you. You must be like a silly little girl at his eyes.

“N-no. Sorry. I’ll be back right now.” You clean your face again with one hand and put your head down so Clyde doesn’t see you.

“You’re cryin’.” Clyde stands at the door blocking your path.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry”

“Is it because of me?” he asks. Maybe he talked to you rude or gave you a task you didn’t want to do.

“N-no,” you deny it but the sobs coming out of you tells him the opposite. “Go with that girl, you don’t want to keep her waiting”.

“What are ya’ talkin’ about?”

“Oh Clyde, show me everything you know,” you imitate her annoying voice and Clyde has to stop a smile forming on his lips.

“That girl is so drunk she’d flirt with a bear thinkin’ it’s a man with a beard,” he says. “And I don’t like that type of girls”.

“You don’t?” you sniff and look shyly at him. He’s looking at you with a warm smile that stirs everything on your inside.

“Of course not sweetheart. I prefer girls that look they’re in trouble so I can rescue them”

“You mean…?”

“I mean a girl who crossed the door of my bar lookin’ for a job and she was shakin’ like a scared little mouse.” He puts his right hand on your cheek and your breath stops. “I didn’t wanna say anythin’ because I’m your boss and you’re my employee. Didn’t want ya’ to think I was takin’ advantage from ya’.”

“I thought you didn’t like me, that’s why I hide my feelings!” you exclaim but Clyde’s lips shut you up. His hand is still holding your face and with it, he guides you into the kiss. You close your eyes and tastes his mouth. Running away from New England sounded like something scary but it was the best choice you could make.


	19. Grey Jedi (w/Kylo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: impled sex.

“If I let you go, you promise you won’t attack me?” you ask as you freeze Kylo on his spot. You were having a peaceful day when out of nowhere this Force user arrived to attack you.

“Resistance scum! You can’t hide forever!” he yells at you, clearly mad that his power is useless against you. He came here because he felt your Force signature. But when he found you, he couldn’t believe the level of power you had. You’re stronger than Luke, than Rey, than Snoke.

“First of all, I’m not from the Resistance”, you say. “And I’m not hiding, I want to live here”. It’s a little isolated where you live and the only building around is your little hut. But you’re a peaceful person and enjoy your solitude.

“Aaaah!” Kylo roars and he tries to free from your hold. You roll your eyes at how stubborn he is.

“I can leave you like this for hours, your choice”

After twenty minutes of Kylo sweating even though he’s immobile, he sighs and promises you he won’t try anything against you.

“Good. Now come.” You turn around and begin to walk. Kylo’s hand twitches near his lightsaber. “And don’t think about using your lightsaber because I’ll break it”.

He’s surprised that you guessed his thoughts before he formed them.

“How do you do it?” he finally speaks in a calmer voice.

“Do what?”

“Being stronger than me. Your power is… immense, beyond measure”

“Oh, that” you laugh. “Well, a lot of reading, learning from my mistakes, mediation. A little of everything.” You enter your hut and Kylo follows you. He observes the place and notices you live very modestly.

“I don’t understand,” he says.

“Do you want me?”

A hint of red appears on Kylo’s cheek. What kind of question is that? What does it have to do with it?

“You do. Don’t deny it. I felt it since you entered my hut”, you say and Kylo removes on his seat. This conversation has turned into an awkward direction.

“You’re talking nonsense. I’m leaving.” He stands up decided to leave. You’re not turning him into a joke just because you’re a hot Jedi, exactly like the one he used to imagine when he was at the Jedi Temple.

“Do you want me to show you, yes or no?”

Kylo’s head perks up in interest. Finding the balance between light and dark would be good. Great, actually. He wouldn’t have to fight against himself all the time.

“I knew you’ll say yes,” you say when he turns around and goes back to where he was sitting.

“What do you feel?” you whisper as you have Kylo naked and panting under you. But he’s mute, he can only grab your hips and lay there, at the mercy of your movements.

“Open your mind.” You bend down to talk on his ear. He resists, if he opens his mind, he’ll be complete vulnerable before you. “Open it so I can show you.” You ride him harder so he gives up.

But you didn’t ask him that to take advantage of him. At the contrary. You want him to connect his mind with yours so he can see and understand. It’s a better method than giving him a long boring speech about balance.

“What do you feel?” you ask again.

“Everything,” he moans. His light and darkness align and leave him on the center of the universe.

“See my dark feelings? I can have them. I accept them but I don’t succumb to them.” You bounce on his lap, up and down. “I wanted you and you wanted me. There’s nothing wrong with it.” You want to show him that he doesn’t have to carry his darkness like a burden, doesn’t have to reject his light.

“I feel it, I feel it!” he chants and his voice echoes around the place.

“You look a little… shocked,” you say when he buckles his belt and puts his lightsaber on his side.

“That’s because I am,” he laughs. “I feel different, I don’t even know where to start”.

“Kylo, remember”, you stand up and your fingers lightly brush his hand. “You can do whatever you want, as long as it makes you happy and you don’t hurt the others”.

“Will I see you again?”

“That’s up to you. But you know where to find me.” You reach his mouth to leave a goodbye kiss.

Kylo walks out of the hut and turns his head back, but you stayed inside the hut. Someone so powerful like you living here, in the middle of nowhere, on a forgotten planet, is hard to believe. But you look happier than all the people he has met so your philosophy must be right.


	20. Daddy takes you to shopping (w/Kylo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: daddy kink, dirty talk, public sex.

Modern universe where Kylo is your sugar daddy and takes you to a lingerie store to buy you cute outfits he’ll rip apart later. He goes mad with the idea that you’re like his present, all pretty on a sexy set of lingerie and needy for him.

“How about this one, daddy?” You model a red match of bra and panties. You don’t care if someone is around and hears you call him like that. He is your daddy after all.

“Turn around, let me see it, baby girl,” he says and you do it. His throat makes a groaning sound when he sees the red bow of the panties adorning your ass.

“Let me try another one.” You run to the fitting room but forget to put the lock on. Kylo is upset you ran away like that when he was admiring you.

“If I didn’t know you, I’d think you’re a virgin innocent girl,” he says behind your back and you lift your gaze to find his reflection in the mirror.

“Daddy!” you pretend you’re surprised. You’re wearing the exact previous outfit but in color white.

“Baby girl, I don’t think I can wait till we’re home.” He rubs his hands on your ass and one of them passes through your slit.

“No, daddy. They’re gonna catch us,” you protest but you arch your back and your butt bumps against his crotch.

“If you’re not wet, we’ll leave. But if you’re wet…” he threatens you. You gasp when you feel one of his thick fingers. “Oh, little baby, your own body betrays you”.

He sits on the little sofa that’s in the fitting room and sits you on his lap, backward so you face the mirror. With only one hand, he gets his cock out.

“Fuck me, daddy, please. Fuck me so all these people can hear me come around your cock,” you whimper and Kylo goes wild at the thought of proving you’re his.

He spreads your butt cheeks and moves the panties aside with his thumb, you don’t need more instructions and sink down on his cock.

“Look at the mirror, baby”, he tells you. “Look how I’m fucking you”.

You let out a short moan when you see yourself wearing the pure white color but your pussy being pound by Kylo. You bounce on his cock and your pussy opens at his length. Your hands behind you on Kylo’s torso. It’s so hot on this small space and Kylo admires how a drop of sweat slides down the curve of your back.

“Daddy’s girl needs to ride me faster if she doesn’t wanna get caught” he smirks and unclasps your bra. Your tits jump free out of it. Kylo pulls your panties until they make a ripping sound.

“Ah, daddy!” you can’t stop your scream and you hear a gasp on the next fitting room.

Whatever, daddy will take care of everything.


	21. A mirror (w/Adam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: sex, dirty talk.

“What’s this?” you ask. 

“A mirror,” Adam says and steps back to look at it, making sure it’s not crooked. 

“I know it’s a mirror but where did you get it?”

“I passed at a thrift store and I saw it. It gave me an idea”

“What idea, weirdo?” you laugh. 

“You’ll see later. Let’s eat dinner.” He ends the conversation and walks out of the bedroom. You give another glance to the mirror and think that at least it’ll be good to take selfies. 

But of course, Adam’s idea for it isn’t selfies. At all. It’s after dinner when he shows you his idea: you naked and him with his jeans pull down to his feet. Both in front of the mirror. 

He spits on his hand and coats his cock with the drool. He puts the head on your pussy hole and grabbing your waist, he pushes you down on it. 

“Oh fuck,” you gasp at the sudden thrust. Your ass crashes against Adam’s hips and you have to stand on your tiptoes so he can penetrate you. 

“We look so fucking good together.” He’s in awe watching your reflection. How your belly tenses at his thrusts and how you throw your head back. 

“Look at us.” He spanks you and the burning makes you react and turn to the mirror. You have seen Adam’s face during sex, obviously. But you’ve never seen how possesive his grip is and how rough he moves. Until now. 

“Adam, yes…” you moan as you rub your clit. If it wasn’t for his hand holding you by the waist, you’d have flown forward falling to the floor. 

“I’m gonna fuck you until I feel this sweet little pussy clenching around my cock,” he says, still staring at the mirror. He’s even tempted to take a selfie of you two. 


	22. Shrink!Kylo x Criminal!Reader

 

\-    You’re the leader of an important criminal group in the city. Nobody knows where you came from but everyone has respect and fear for you.

\-    You always wear black clothes and red lipstick. And you don’t need any gun to impose your authority.

\-    Although you always move with a squad of bodyguards at your back and another at your front.

\-    Favorite criminal activities: smuggling and money laundering. The only thing you’ve said not to is human trafficking. You personally took down the imbecile that proposed you that business and saved the girls that he had locked up.

\-    One day one of your subordinates betrays you and you’re ambushed in your penthouse. After killing a dozen of policemen, you run out of ammunition and protection. You also lose a lot of blood from a bullet wound in your shoulder.

\-    The policemen who take care of your transfer to jail mistreat you. They make you walk to then kick you and you fall down to the floor several times. They grab you by your injured shoulder and you flinch in pain. When you arrive at prison, your shirt is soaked in blood.

\-    Those in charge of your confinement insist that you need a shrink. They believe they can regenerate you into an honorable member of society.

\-     First, they tried with the prison shrink. Big mistake. Just because you don’t have traditional weapons such as guns and knives, it doesn’t mean they should let you free around the room. 

\-    First shrink down. Let’s see how many they can bring.

\-    With the second shrink, you try something different. You just tell stupid jokes during all the sessions. “What do they have in common a pizza delivery and gynecologist?” “They can smell it but they can’t taste it”. You burst out in a maniac laugh, tears in your eyes. “You’re no fun, doctor”.

\-    Since the second shrink wasn’t making any advance, they change him for another one. With this one, you opt for the silence treatment. You sit there, in front of her and stare. Your mouth doesn’t open.

\-    “(Y/N), you know that you need to tell me something, anything, if you want me to help you” she says and those words makes you furious. It reminds you a past you tried to forget so hard.

\-    At the end of that session, you whisper something in her ear before she leaves. The next day she doesn’t come to work and no one knows about her anymore.

\-    With no hopes on you, they decide to try a new shrink that talks about new methods and new ways to treat a patient. Ben Solo.

\-    They specifically bring him from another city and give him a house, a car and a big paid. Only so he can treat you. At this point, you have a lot of fame and no shrink wants to work with you.

\-    Of course Ben is no fool. He has a lot of experience and knowledge, even though he’s young. He has seen recordings of your sessions with the former shrinks.

\-    He wonders how you’re gonna act with him. And notice, but doesn’t tell to anyone, how dangerously beautiful you look. Even with the jail uniform and no make-up. More than physical beauty is the confidence you have, the tone of your voice, your devious smile and that flirting wink you do.

\-    When they take you to the room where the session is, Ben is already there. They bring you with handcuffs and threaten you just so you don’t try anything.

\-    Ben gulps down as he feels how your presence surrounds the whole room. He has seen you from the tapes but in person, you irradiate more danger.

\-    But he’s a professional, so he doesn’t have nothing to worry about.

\-    “Hi, (Y/N). I’m Dr. Ben Solo. I’m your new shrink.” He introduces himself and waits at your reactions. This is the decisive moment. The moment that will dictate your relationship.

\-    “Hi, I’m (Y/N). Nice to meet you.” You smile at him and it’s like you turn into an innocent girl. Ben was prepared for anything, even for you to try to kill him, but not this.

\-    “Nice to meet you, (Y/N).” He clears his throat and pretends he looks at his papers.

\-    “I like your frames,” you say. “And that’s a nice shirt”. Ben stays dumbfounded at your compliments. It’s well known you’re very bad-mouthed, rude and cruel to people

\-    “Thank you,” he says. “Stay professional, Ben” he thinks.

\-    “Please, don’t say my clothes are nice because we know they aren’t,” you joke, referring to your ugly uniform.

\-    “No, I wasn’t going to say that.” He laughs because he thought about exactly saying that for a moment.

\-    “Can I call you Ben?” you ask and stare at him, like a kid waiting for permission.

\-    “If it makes you feel more comfortable.  I don’t mind.” Ben shrugs and sees how your face illuminates.

\-    “Alright, Ben. I promise I won’t call you Benny”, you say and you make him laugh again. More than a patient/doctor session, it feels like a date.

\-    “So, (Y/N), what do you want to do today?” he asks you. “I don’t know, you’re supposed to tell me”. “Not today. Today you can talk about anything you want”.

\-    The hours that lasts the session, you spend it telling him about how the guards here mistreat you. “I can show some ugly bruises” you tell him and he nods, because he doesn’t believe you. You’re well known for manipulate people.

\-    But then you stand up and lift your shirt a little, Ben can see the beginning of a greenish bruise on the side of your body. Then he looks up to your face and he finds an immense sadness.

\-    How they can beat you like that? And only where it’s not visible. He read you’ve been behaving well for the past month, so there’s no reason for those recent bruises.

\-    “Don’t trust no one, Ben” you murmur before a guard enters and takes you away.

\-    During the next days, Ben can’t get you out of his head. It’s like you’re with him at every moment of his life. Like a presence that watches him.

\-    He knows you’re tricking him, that you’re playing nice so you can take advantage from this situation. He has seen the tapes, he has read your medical record.

\-    But he also remembers the bruises on your ribs and finds himself laying in bed at night, wishing he can run his fingers through your skin and tell you to lean on him.


	23. Mommy kink (w/Hux)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: sex, mommy kink

As he walks through the ship corridors, Hux imposes his authority with just his walk. Officers at his way salute him and move away. More than having fear for him, they recognize him as their leader. The only person who can bring the First Order to victory.   
He arrives at his quarters and the first thing he does is take off his gloves and heavy coat. As he gets rid of the layers of clothes, he feels he gets rid off the personality he takes when he’s outside.   
“Hi, baby,” you greet him from the sofa. The wrinkles of his face fade away and he gives you a sweet smile.   
“I miss you,” he says.  
“Come give your mommy a kiss.” You put your holobook down and stretch your arms towards him.   
And Hux finally feels he can let go and give someone’s else control. No need to worry about appearing strong.   
“How your day went? Were you a big boy?” You cradle his face as he covers you in kisses.   
“Y-yes.” He melts under your touch.   
“I made you dinner.” You get up and make him sit on the table. He watches attentively as you serve a plate for him.   
“Eat everything, baby. You need to feed well.” And you say this because you know how hard he works, to the point he forgets to eat or have proper meals.   
“It’s delicious, mommy,” he says when his plate is cleaned.   
“Is mummy’s little boy full?” You wipe his mouth with a napkin and he pulls you to his lap.   
“Baby!” you gasp. “Not here, you should be in bed by now”.   
“I want mummy to put me to bed.” He gets up carrying you and goes to the bedroom.   
“What do you want, baby?” you whisper as you caress his face. Both of you laying in the bed, face to face.   
He stays silent and looks at you with pleady eyes.   
“You want me to touch you here?” You put your hand in his crotch and find he’s already hard.   
“Please, mommy,” he cries against your lips as your hand wraps around his cock.   
After you shower him in kisses, you sit on his lap, with his cock buried in your pussy.   
“You’re so big… You’re not a baby anymore,” you moan. You undulate your hips and Hux pants under you.   
“I’m a big boy”, he rasps and squeezes your tits.   
“So you don’t want mommy’s tits anymore?” you tease him and see his thirsty lips.   
Hux sits down, his back leaned on the headboard and his mouth traps your nipple.   
“Suck it, baby. They’re yours.” You arch your back in pain and pleasure, he’s relentless and you know your breasts are gonna be sore after this.   
“I love you, mommy,” he mumbles on your chest.


	24. Happy (w/Clyde)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: alcohol use

Clyde arrives home after closing the bar. As usual, you’re awake waiting for his return. He loves that even though his schedule is unusual, as he works at night and sleep at day, you adopted it too just to spend more with him.   
“I’m gonna prepare you some tacos, baby,” you say from the kitchen and Clyde smiles at himself because he loves all your food but tacos is his favorite dish.   
You already taking out a pan, the tortillas and the salsa. Meanwhile, Clyde takes out a Jack Daniel’s bottle from a cabinet on the living room and goes to the sofa with it.   
“Thank you,” he says when you appear with a glass and ice cubes in it. You leave a kiss on his cheek and go back to the kitchen to continue preparing dinner.   
Soon the trailer park fills with the aroma of food, he sips his whisky and savor the bitter taste of the alcohol, it burns his throat a little as he gulps.   
He sighs in content at how the day went. It’s the end of the month, the bar did really well, he came come to find you making his favorite dinner. Clyde Logan is finally free from the curse.   
“For you, babe,” you say and interrupt his train of thought. You put everything on the table and sit on the floor to eat.   
“You spoil me too much, sweetheart,” he says and bends down to eat his dinner.   
“Did you like it?” you ask when you’re done.   
“Nothin’ like your food. You’re gonna make me gain some weight.” He taps his stomach and laughs.   
“I like you big and thicc.” You wink your eye and bring the dirty dishes to the kitchen. When you return you find Clyde with his glass refilled, his jeans and shirt are unbotton and he has a dopey smile on his face.   
“Com’ over ‘ere and sit on my lap like a good gal.” He pats his lap and slurs a little.   
You titter at how relaxed he looks and take off his prosthetic hand so he can be more comfortable. Clyde sighs satisfied, he has everything he needs in the world: a roof, his stomach full, a whisky on his hand and his girl by his side.   
“Ya’ want some?” He offers you his glass and you take it to drink a little.   
“What’s up with you tonight, Logan? You’re smiling too much”   
“I’m just happy, sweetheart,” he closes his eyes and nuzzle your face. “I love ya’, in case I haven’t told ya’ today”.   
“I love you too.” You bury your hand on his puffy hair and return him his whisky.   
Yes, he has everything he needs right here.


	25. Lactation kink (w/Hux)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mommy kink, duh, implied oral sex

“Mommy,” Hux whispers as he watches you sleep. He puts a hand on your breast and starts massaging it.   
“Mmm, baby, not now, mommy is sleeping,” you groan with your eyes closed.   
“But I’m hungry,” he whines. He slips his hand under your pajama and trace the hardening nipple.   
“Didn’t you get full earlier?” You leave your boy to play with your nipples and promise yourself that’s it. You spoil him too much.   
“I’ll be good, please, let me have a taste.” The tip of his fingers stroke your nubs and you know your promise was fake.   
“Just a taste, baby. Then you go back to sleep.” You don’t know why you insist on saying it, when both of you know very well that he won’t stop until he leaves you dry.   
“Mmmm…” He latches on your nipple and sucks. He sucks and sucks until your milk floods his mouth and he tastes it, sweet and thick.   
“Baby!” you cry as he drinks from you. You hold his face as he changes to the other one.   
“You taste so good, mommy.” A trail of milk slides down your chest and he licks his lips, not wanting to waste any drop.   
“You’re such a greedy boy.” It might sound like a scold, however the lovely look you give him and your hand petting his hair tell him otherwise.   
“I’m still hungry”  
“Baby, I gave you everything. You left me empty”  
“Can I eat your pussy?” your boy says with no shame and he’s already licking the trail of milk that dried on your skin.


	26. Lactation kink II (w/Hux)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mommy kink, lactation kink, breast feeding

“Armie,” you whine as you enter your hotel room. “Did you pack my breast pump?”  
“Yes, love. In the brown suitcase,” he says.  
“It’s not here.” You look through your make-up bag and Hux’s toothbrush.  
“Let me.” He kneels next to you to help you.  
“Hurry up, please.” You feel your breasts heavy and in pain.  
But after twenty minutes of checking in all places, Hux admit and apologizes he forgot to pack it.  
“I could ask they bring me a new one,” he suggests but there’s no time.  
“N-no. I can’t wait any longer,” you say. You take off your blouse and bra and Hux lips his licks as one white drop leaks down your nipple.  
“Please, Armie.” You offer him your breasts and he knows what you want.  
“Are you sure?” Since the baby born, you and him slow down a little and it’s been a while since you got into his kink.  
“Be a good boy and suck mommy’s tits.” You puff your chest to the front and Hux’s cock gets hard at your words.  
He sits down on a chair and puts you in his lap. He grabs both of your tits and admires them.  
“I missed mommy’s tits”  
“I know, baby, I know…” You grab his face and direct it to your nipple.  
“Mmm,” he sucks and you feel an instant relief.  
As his mouth milks you, you grind against his crotch. He flicks his tongue and you close your eyes as pleasure hits your core.  
“I missed you, baby… My good boy… ”


	27. Lactation kink III (w/Hux)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: lactation kink, mommy kink

“Aaah!” you gasp when Hux gives your nipple a hard suck. You’ve been under him for hours and he doesn’t show signs to stop.  
“Sorry, mommy.” He kisses the bruise nip but then his torture starts again.  
“Baby, you’re gonna leave me raw,” you moan. You grind against his leg and squeeze his biceps until your nails break the skin.  
“Mommy,” he says with his mouth full of your nipple. Today was a difficult day for him, dealing with Kylo, the troopes, everything. He has the need to feel nurtured, protected, loved.  
“Easy, baby,” you coo him.  
“Mummy, I love you.” He bites you and pull your sore nipple. He only lets go to wrap his lips around it.  
“Baby!” you scream as you rub yourself and come wetting his leg.  
“Fuck, fuck.” You hear him breath fast and when you look down to him, you find his mouth wet with something white.  
“Baby?” you call him. But Hux is speechless, he’s not sure what happened but it was wonderful. Somehow you gave him your milk and now that he had taste, he’ll make sure that he has it first thing in the morning and before he sleeps at night.


	28. Periods (w/Hux)

\- When your relationship was beginning, he didn’t know anything about periods. Mostly, because he spent all his time alone.  
\- He knew the basics but not the symptoms and how you could get  
\- So when you got cranky and wanted to start an argument over a little thing, he left you alone.  
\- Only to find you crying with Millie curled up with you.  
\- He didn’t need much time to notice that your mood swings happened once every month.  
\- He tried to talk to you but you refused, saying it was nothing and he could ignore you.  
\- So my man had to learn from scratch how to be there for you but not the point to suffocate you.  
\- If you’re in a bad mood, he tries not fight and tells you you’re right.  
\- He tries to uplift your mood by bringing you your favorite meals. Of course he doesn’t mention the real reason. He makes it look like something casual.  
\- Hux makes sure to provide you a good dose of carbs in those days.  
\- He manages to find the best medicines for cramps. But he feels useless when they’re too strong and sees you in bed almost crying because it hurts too much.  
\- No need to say that he gives you one or two days off from work. He borrows you one of his shirts, make sure you’re wearing comfy panties, you have a good stock of food and painkillers and tugs you in bed.  
\- Sex is a big no, at least he doesn’t try to initiate it. If you want to, good. But you’re bloated and cranky so it doesn’t happen a lot on those days.  
\- He admires how you put a brave face and get up to go to work.  
\- He tries to be there for you but gives you your own space. Over all, he’s very patient and know your period will pass.


	29. Doggy style (w/ Adam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: sex, doggy position, daddy kink, virgin kink

After dating Adam a couple of months you confessed him you were a virgin. And not because you were saving yourself to marriage, it was just you were waiting for someone who you could be comfortable with. And even though Adam’s cock twitched trapped in his pants, he didn’t make a big deal of it. Maybe he was the guy, maybe he wasn’t. But he never pushed or hurried you to do something you weren’t sure. In fact, if you started doing something, it was for your initiative.

Long make-out sessions on his bed left you wanting more and soon you became bolder and asked for more. He wanted to rip your pants off and thrust his cock into you but he knew things doesn’t work like that. He couldn’t act like a savage and he wanted you to enjoy it. So little by little, you began. First, it was him who explored your body and made you cum on his fingers. Then you came on his tongue. Adam was so drunk with your taste and moans, he never looked for pleasure for him. Until one day you asked him to teach you how to suck him off. And finally, you two made it, with him non stop telling you how good you felt and how gorgeous you looked with his cock rammed into you.

“Like this?” you ask him as you kneel on fours on the bed. It’s the second time you have sex and you told him you wanted to try a different position.

“Yes, lean on your forearms and arch your back.” He caresses your back and grips your ass.

“Would you stop if it hurts?”

“You already know that yes,” Adam rubs your clit to keep you on the edge. “But you’re so wet I’m sure it won’t hurt”.

“Okay,” you whisper and abandon yourself to pleasure. You let Adam do whatever he wants with you.

“Fuck,” he groans tightening his lips. His cock enters you and you gasp as you feel it splits you in two. You’re tight but your cunt sucks him in like a sponge.

“Are you okay?” he asks.

“Yes,” you moan. As you speak, your cunt tightens more and Adam has to stop himself from coming right here and now.

“Throw your hips back,” he tells you.

“Daddy,” you pant. His cock feels so big and he watches hypnotized how your cheek butts wiggles when you crash into him.

“You’re so fucking tight,” he growls and leaves you to do all the work. After all, practice is what makes you an expert. He stays kneeled behind you, enjoying how his cock goes in and out. A trail of your cum smeared along his shaft.

You stop a moment and huff, your thighs are burning. Adam bends down to the front and looks for your mouth.

“Are you tired?”

“Yes, daddy,” you whine and pout.

“Stay still like a good girl.” Since you started dating, he quickly developed an innocent kink, and along with it, a daddy kink. “Push your ass out”. He spanks you making you push your ass like he told you and spread your legs more.

“You’re so fucking tight like you were still a virgin.” He snaps his hips at you. You feel so good he doesn’t want to leave an inch of him out from you.

“Because your cock is so big, daddy.” You feel an intense burn and your clit aches for release.

“Touch yourself,” he says. It’s like he can read what your body wants.

You reach for your swollen nub and rub it with your middle finger. Your belly tenses as you’re very close to your peak.

“I’m so deeply buried inside of you. You’re squeezing me so good.” He kisses the back of your neck and fondles your breasts.

“Adam…” you smirk and bite your lip. You finally reach your orgasm when he pinches your nipples and you come in fast spams, soaking his cock.

Adam follows you shortly and you feel the huffs of his chest in your back.

“So how I was it? Did I move well?”

He laughs and helps you lay in the bed. After he gives you a long kiss, he says, “Your cunt is so fucking perfect”.


	30. What's the damn word? (w/ Clyde)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: alcohol use

Right after you finished high school, you decided to take a sabbatic year and dedicate it to travel. Not that you had a lot of money saved for it but you don’t need much and the most expensive thing was the plane ticket.

But telling your family and friends about your decision was a different story. They thought you’d choose an exotic beach as your destiny but instead, you decided to travel to America. Cities as New York or Los Angeles are in your journey but you also wanna know little towns.

Like the one, you arrived tonight. It’s in West Virginia and so far nothing has perked up your interest. Tired and hungry, you pay a visit to a bar you found randomly. The Duck Tape bar.

Since it’s Tuesday, the place is almost empty. You’re by yourself so there’s no point in taking a whole table for you. Gosh, you’d look pathetic, drinking alone on a Tuesday night with three empty chairs. Sitting at the bar is a better idea, it gives you an aura of mystery. Well, at least, that’s what you’ve seen in the movies.

“Goodnight, what can I serve ya’?” the bartender asks you. He’s already putting a napkin for whatever drink you’ll order.

“Um, I’m not sure… a beer?” You stutter because this is your first time on a bar at America. But it can’t be that different, right?

“Alright, what kind of beer?” the bartender asks.

“How many are they?” you ask with your mouth opened in surprise.

“Not too many but I can choose for ya’“ He chuckles at how confused you look. Your accent indicates you’re not from here and judging by your tired face, Clyde knows you’re a traveler.

“Okay, thank you,” you say and he nods and smiles. You play with the napkin he put for you. This American is kind of cute, very different from you but still cute.

“Here, a light beer. I think you’ll like it.” He puts a tall glass filled with beer on top of the napkin.

You thank him and take a sip of the beer. It tastes fresh and not too strong. The coldness of it soothes the warm of your body.

“You’re not from here, are ya’?” he asks. “By the way, I’m Clyde. Clyde Logan”.

And with that question, the two of you start to make small talk. He leans on the bar with his right arm and you lean to the front. After three beers and a sandwich with french fries, you basically told Clyde half of your life. It wasn’t your intention but he makes you trust him and talk about your things, even though he’s practically a stranger you’ve met two hours ago.

“You know, Clyde,” you slur a little on your words. “You’re very… um, how do you say?” Your mind is blank thanks to the alcohol and your English has turned from bad to worse.

“How do ya’ say what?”

“Like, when you see someone and you’re like wow, I wanna keep looking at their face.” You try to remember the word you’re looking for but nothing comes to your mind.

“Mmmm,” Clyde scratches the side of his face. “Interesting?”

“Yes! No!” you exclaim. “I mean, you’re interesting but no, that’s not what I’m trying to say”.

“I think interesting is a good compliment, don’t think about it too much,” he tells you. He finds funny how you scrunch your face in concentration.

You stand up with your feet at the bottom of the stool and your elbows on the bar. Your face is few inches away from Clyde’s and he gulps down nervous about what’s your intention.

“What’s the damn word?” you whisper before kissing Clyde. You have to maintain balance so the stool doesn’t move. He notices it and he grabs your arm to support you.

His facial hair tickles you and his lips are soft and know what to do. You sigh in the middle of the kiss and when you’re about to use your tongue, you end the kiss abruptly.

“Handsome!” you say out loud. “Handsome was the word. I think you’re very handsome”.

“Oh,” Clyde rasps his throat. “Thank ya’. I think you’re really pretty too”.

“Ssshh,” you brush your lips over his. “Let’s use our mouths but not for talking”. 


	31. Impregnaton kink and size kink (w/ Matt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: sex, size kink, impregnation kink, daddy kink

“What are you doing?” Matt says in a hush. You came back from your third date and you basically tackled him to the couch.

“Just relax and enjoy, okay?” You push him by the chest and kneel between his legs. You rub your hand on his crotch and you hear how his breath hitches.

Very gently, you unzip his jeans and pull them down a little. He’s wearing orange boxers and you give his clothed penis a long stride.

“You’re so beautiful. I like you a lot,” Matt moans. He wishes he could groan or appear stronger but he can’t control himself.

“I know,” you laugh and lick the wet spot of pre-cum that’s on the fabric. “I like you a lot too, that’s why I’m doing this”.

Matt lifts his hips so you can pull down his jeans and boxers to his shins. His hard cock jumps free and it’s already twitching.

“Matty,” you smirk and wrap a hand around his cock. “You didn’t tell me you have a big cock”.

“I didn’t know,” he says. And it’s the truth, it’s not like he has someone to compare with.

“Mmmmm,” you lick his shaft from the base to the tip. “Do you think I can swallow it whole?”

“You can try.” He grabs the side of your head and pushes down. He relaxes on the sofa, his hand guiding you. He brushes your ear with his thumb occasionally.

“Fuck,” you cough. Your eyes are wet and you rasp your throat.

“Are you okay, baby?” Matt asks. He started calling you like that since the first date.

“Mhm,” you nod and return to use your tongue and mouth on him. You slurp on his cock and your mouth only reaches the half, the rest of it you hold it with your hand.

“I’m gonna come,” he whines and he’s ready to take the fall when you stop.

“No, not outside of me.” You get rid of your clothes and throw your panties at him. Both of you laugh as they land on his face.

“Can I keep them?”

“Only if you fuck me good.” You bite your lip and turn around.

Matt’s hands are shaking but it’s not going to stop him from touching you. He spreads the cheeks of your ass and sees a thin trail of cum.

“Why are you wet if I haven’t touched you?” He explores your pussy hole with his thumb.

“I liked to suck your big cock.” You’re almost sitting above him and you move your hips down to sink down on him.

You open your mouth in pain as he pierces you. You know once the pain is over, you’ll enjoy it.

“Are you alright?” He asks with half of his cock shoved into you. He wishes he sit you down completely but he doesn’t wanna hurt you.

“Yeah, why?”

“I barely fit in you,” he says.

“Daddy is so big but he cares about me.” You titter and slam your hips down. Matt jumps at the sudden movement and the sudden name.

“Y-you’re so tiny, baby,” he stutters. He’s not an expert on dirty talk. “But so good”.

“So good for Daddy.” You grind your hips and Matt grabs you by the hips.

“Bounce on my cock,” he tells you. “Slowly, just a little”.

You obey him and you incline to the front to bounce like he told you. Matt watches in awe how your pussy stretches around his cock. Your lips caressing his shaft and your cum making it easy to slide in.

“Please, tell me you’re on the pill,” he says out of breath.

“Why?” You turn your head to look at him and undulate your hips. “You wanna come in me?”

“Y-yes”

“You wanna fill my little pussy with your cum?”

“Yes, baby, it’s all I want”

“But Daddy…” You stop the movement of your hips and squeeze him with your cunt. “You’ll get me pregnant”.

“And what’s wrong with it?” He bends to the front and grabs your waist. His face is stick to your back and he peppers kisses on it.

“I wanna make a baby with Daddy,” you moan and throw your head back. Your hair tickles his face.

“Daddy is gonna give you all his cum and you’re gonna keep it warm in your pussy like a good girl.” He slides the hand on your waist to between your legs.

He imagines you carrying his cum in your womb while you go to work or do other things. Then his mind travels to a picture of you with a big belly and he next to you.  

“Yes, Daddy, please!” You’re on the pill so you play along. The way he says he wants you to get pregnant, so sure and determinated, makes your orgasm arrive fast. He keeps rubbing your clit and you get tighter around him.

“Take it, baby,” he moans. He thrusts into you and stays inside until his cock is empty of cum.

“Mmmm,” you sigh satisfied. “Making babies with Daddy is fun”.


	32. Come in (w/ Hux)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: smut but not explicit

Hux walks through the halls of the Finalizer as a fugitive, rather than a general. He’s careful not to encounter with any of his officers, like lieutenant Mitaka and the reason is he doesn’t want more work. Even for a workaholic like him, enough is enough and after spending all the cycle working, not even taking a break to have lunch or dinner, all he wants is some rest.

And by rest, he looks for a few hours spent with you. Perhaps you’ll order dinner and you’ll listen his rambling about how everyone is incompetent and can’t follow orders.

“That’d be nice”, he mumbles to himself and keeps walking to your quarters.

You and he have been friends not long ago. You were assigned to be his assistant and after a short time, you proved you were overqualified for the job. So he made sure to give you a promotion and maintain the new friendship.

When he arrives at your quarters, he gently knocks at the door. He hears you saying  _come in_ from the inside so he types some numbers on a keyboard next to the door and it opens.

“Come in,” you say again. You’re sure Hux didn’t hear you the first time so you repeat yourself, this time louder, and then pull your shirt up along with your sports bra.

But he heard you, so when you say  _come in_  one more time, he enters your bedroom without knocking first.

What he first finds is your naked torso and your face covered with your white shirt. There’s no time to get out when you’re already pulling your clothes out and he sees your breast. His breath hitches at the view but then he bumps with your horrified eyes.

“Hux!” you gasp and cover your chest with both hands.

“Um, sorry, I…” big general Hux stumbles in his words. “You said to come in, and I did…”

“Yeah, come into my quarters, not to my bedroom!”

“Yes, you’re right. I apologize…” he shakes his head trying to remember you’re only friends. “I should leave”.

“No, wait.” You feel bad that he looks so sad, as if you rejected him. And it was an accident, you can’t be that hard on him.

“If it means something I think you have a really nice…chest”. He cringes at how his own words sounded. What kind of compliment is that?

“Oh,” you exclaim. “Do you like it?”

You bite your lip and put your hands down. You almost laugh at how shocked Hux looks.

“Yeah, of course. I like everything about you,” he says with his gaze focused on your tits.

“Rough day at work?” you ask him pulling your pants down. You know that when he comes at times like this, it’s because he’s stressed and overwhelmed about leading the First Order.

“Uh?”

You burst out in a laugh and say “Come and relax with me”.

Hux need more when he tackles you to bed and his mouth attacks your nipples. He grabs your tit and squeezes it, making you moan and then dedicates himself to lavishes you with licks and kisses.

“I really like you, (Y/N),” he says and snuggles your neck. “But I was scared to not respect your boundaries”.

“Fuck boundaries,” you grab his face and look at him. “And fuck me”.

“Such a dirty mouth in front of your General,” he asks you and you only smirk.

Suddenly, the sound of his commlink interrupts your foreplay and Hux wants to smash his head against the wall. Why work can’t leave him alone for one hour?

“It’s okay,” you kiss him on the lips. “Go and fix whatever it needs to be fixed”.

“Probably Ren.” He gets up from you and smoothes his uniform.

“Probably,” you giggle. “But I’ll wait for right here”.

Work can be a pain in the ass in moments like this, but your nake sight gives him enough motivation to go and work as fast as he can so he can return back to you.


	33. Ice Skating (w/ Kylo)

“Gimme.” Kylo sticks out his tongue and you put a gummy worm on his mouth. You have to feed him like this way because his hands are occupied on the steering wheel.

“Thank you,” he says between chews. “I can’t believe we’ve been together two years and I don’t know your parents”.

“Yeah, it’s weird. Considering I met your parents the first week”

“Don’t remind me of it.” Kylo cringes at the memory and focuses against on the road.

“We’re almost there!” you exclaim when you see a familiar sign.

“What…?” He’s sure he just saw your name written on the banner that says welcome to the town. “Did you see that?”

“What?” You smirk because you know exactly what he’s talking about but you wanna mess up with him a little.

“Your name,” he turns over to return to the banner. “It was your name!”

“Perhaps… You don’t know everything about me”

“Holy shit!” he exclaims in awe as he stands in front of the huge banner that says Welcome to Ahch-To, home of (Y/N) (L/N).

“Kylo, are you okay?” You laugh at your boyfriend’s shocked face. His head turns at you and then to the sign repeatedly.

“Holy shit, (Y/N)! Are you famous? Am I dating someone famous and never noticed it before?”

“Calm down, I’m not famous. I was a professional ice skater when I was younger”

Kylo can’t believe what he’s hearing. You’ve been together for two years and just now he’s finding out about your past.

“Why you never told me?”

“It never came up,” you shrug. “Plus, we live in Jakku, there aren’t many places to practice”

“An ice skater,” he lifts you up and you laugh uncontrollably. “You gotta teach me how to do it!”

“Okay, I’m gonna let you go and you’ll try to skate.” You’re holding Kylo’s hands and his long legs are shaking.

“No, no, don’t let me go,” he squeezes your hands and bends to the front.

“Kylo! You can do it on your own!” You don’t wanna laugh at your boyfriend but he looks ridiculous. His tall frame wanting to hide in you.

“Can’t you put to the skates, I don’t know, little wheels, like in a bike?”

“No!”

“Fuck!” he yells in anger. It must the tenth time he falls flat in his ass. “I hate this!”

“You’re doing great, it’s your first time.” You skate around him with no problem. It’s good to be back and practice the sport you love so much.

“My ass hurt and is freezing”. He stumbles on his steps and holds on the edge of the track.

But you’re not listening to his complains anymore. You skate around the track at a fast speed and then do a flip on the air that leaves Kylo with his mouth open.

“How did it look?” You return to his side.

“Gorgeous! Amazing!” If he wasn’t standing on ice, he’d hug you and kiss you. “I can’t believe I never saw you skating, you make it look easy”.

“It is easy,” you grab his hands again and skate backward. “Come on, let’s try it again, I’ll be your teacher”.

“My sexy teacher?” A particular fantasy involving a pair of ice skates pops on his mind.

“If you’re a good student, I’ll give you your reward in the dressing rooms,” you whisper on his ear and he shudders.

“I’ll be good, as long as you don’t take off those ice skates”.


	34. Distraction (w/ Matt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: daddy kink, blowjob

“All good, princess?” Matt asks you as you lay on the sofa next to him.

“All good, Matty,” you say and open the fanfic you’re currently reading in your tablet.

“Okay.” He taps your leg and then turns on his Play Station 4. Since the new God of War came out, he became obsessed. It’s his favorite game because he likes the story, the graphics, the missions. Everything.

From time to time, you hear your boyfriend mutter a “fuck” or “damn”, you smile to yourself because he only curses when he’s too focused in a video game and he loses.

You and he moved in together a year ago, and this is how you spent your weekend nights. You buy something for dinner and then spent several hours here on the sofa. Both of you in their own activity but at each other’s company.

You get to the part of the smut on the fanfiction and rub your legs together. The hotter it gets, the more you take glances at Matt. But his eyes are fixed on the TV screen.

“Matty,” you purr and put your tablet aside.

“Yes?” he says but doesn’t look at you.

“I wanna play”

“Uh?” he keeps pushing random buttons on his control. “With me?”

“Yes,” you sit closer to him and give his ear a long stride. “I want daddy to play with me”.

“Fuck, princess,” he shudders at the wet sensation of your tongue. “Daddy’s a little busy right now”.

“You don’t have to do anything, daddy,” you whisper and your hands travel to his crotch.

“Princess, you’re distracting me.” Matt tries to focus on the game and not on your soft touch and warm lips.

“Mmmm…” You pepper kisses on his jaw and when you arrive at his neck you suck. You open one eye and see how his hands shake a little.

“You’re gonna make me lose,” he says. But he’s incapable to stop you.

“Don’t be silly, daddy. I’m not doing anything.” You sink on your knees and sneak between Matt’s leg. “Can I play with your cock?”

“Y-yeah,” he pauses the game. “Will you let me keep playing?”

“Of course.” You fake innocence and unzip his jeans. Without stop playing, Matt lifts his hips, letting you pull his pants down.

“Now be good and suck in silence,” he tells you.

You take a moment to observe Matt’s cock. It’s long and thick, with the head swollen and you nuzzle on it, his smell drives you mad in desire.

“I said suck, not smell”

“Sorry, daddy.” You pucker your lips and wrap them around the head. You taste the saltiness of his precum and moan.

“You’re so good, princess. Keep going.” He tries really hard to look at the screen and not down at you.

You bob your head up and down and suck hard on the head. Then, you lick the throbbing vein under the shaft and flick your tongue on his slit.

“Fuck,” he leans back on the sofa and puts the control aside. “I love your pretty mouth”.

“Mhm,” you mumble with your mouth stuffed with his cock. The vibration of your moans make him shiver in pleasure and he doesn’t notice that he’s already dead on the video game.

“You always get what you want, don’t you, princess?”


	35. Blowjobs (w/ Adam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: oral sex

\-    Sackler doesn’t want you to be shy at all.

\-    He likes to lay on the middle of the mattress and let you do all the work.

\-    He doesn’t admit it out loud but loves when you tease him. You rub your mouth on his jeans and the fabric rasps against his cock.

\-    He loves that moment when you pull down his underwear and air hits his bare cock.

\-    You start little by little, you don’t go immediately to suck him off. You grab his cock and flick your wrist, up and down, very slowly.

\-    Then, you spit on him to make it easier for your hand to slide. “Do you like it?” you say in a raspy voice.

\-    “Fuck, yes,” he pants and looks at you, kneeling between his legs.

\-    When you finally bend over and swallow his cock, he likes to call you nasty names.

\-    As you bob your head and hollow your cheeks, he’d tell you things like “You’re a fucking slut, choking on my dick”.

\-    And when you actually choke on his dick, he goes silent and grips his lips.

\-    It drives him mad when the tip of his cock bump on your throat and you gag on him.

\-    Glossy eyes and drool sliding down your chin is the perfect view for him.

\-    He prefers to come in your face than in your mouth. Your tits is another good place for his cum.

\-    In conclusion, he likes his blowjobs messy and nasty as fuck. Just like him.


	36. Dumb fuck (w/Adam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: fingering

“Sugar tits,” Adam says with a smirk from the sofa.

“What?” You roll your eyes and pretend to be mad at the “compliment”. Then, you lay with him and press play on the remote control.

“I love you.” He breathes in your hair and hugs you. Sometimes, Adam throws his “I love you’s” in moments like this. Seeing you sharing a domestic activity makes him feel he wondered lost in life until he met you.

“I love you too, baby,” you turn your head and attempt to kiss him but you fail. “Now let me watch the show”.

You and he have been binging on a series called “Nailed It” on Netflix. Where normal people try to recreate amazing cakes, cookies, cupcakes, etc. The results are always hilarious.

“Dumb fuck.” Adam laughs at the screen when one contestant shows his replica of the cake.

“And you can do better, don’t you?”

“Of course, I’m good at everything.”

“Liar. At least I can bake but you?”

You feel the heat of his palm on your belly and how very slowly he slides it down.

“I can do other things good,” he whispers in your ear and his breath sends a shiver down your spine.

“L-like what?”

“Turn over and find out,” he says and nuzzles your neck.

You turn over and your baggy shirt rolls up, leaving your pink panties exposed.

“I thought I fucking hate color pink but now it might be my favorite,” he says with his gaze fixed in your crotch.

“Isn’t a little too cheesy?”

“Watch me how much I care.” He puts his right hand inside your underwear and looks for the little nub that he’ll touch right to make you sigh.

“Mmmmm, Adam,” you moan. He presses his finger harder, he loves how where you’re like this and you say his name. Like reassuring you’re here and you’re real. And most important, you’re his.

“Tell me,” he says in a raspy tone. “Tell me how I make you feel”.

“So fucking good,” you say on a high pitch and plaster your face on his chest. You ball his shirt on your fists and buck your hips at his finger’s rhythm.

In three short minutes, Adam took you to the sky and put you back down. With only using his hand.

“Dumb fuck,” he whispers and you frown at his odd words.

“What?”

“You’re a dumb fuck”

“Thanks… may I know why?”

He takes his hand out of your panties and before he answers, he makes sure to leave his fingers clean using his mouth.

“Because you’re with me when you could do so much better.” His eyes filled with an infinite sadness and he wishes he didn’t say his insecurities out loud. It makes everything worse.

“You’re the dumb fuck for saying that,” you trap his bottom lip with your teeth to bite him and when you let it go, you kiss him. “I love you and I’m happy sharing my Saturdays night with you watching crappy series”.

Adam stares at you and stays silent, considering your words. It’s like he’s looking any trace of a lie in your face. When he doesn’t find any, he says:

“Me too, dumb fuck”.


	37. Lingerie (w/Hux)

“What?” you ask your husband. You’re both laying in bed, not doing anything in particular. Your free days are usually spend like this way.

Hux traces with his thumb the elastic of your lingerie panties.

“Nothing,” he feels the soft fabric on his finger. “I like your underwear, you’re always wearing nice colors”.

“Oh, thank you”. The set of panties you’re wearing today are red.

“Yeah, it’s weird. Men, we can’t use things like this”

“Who says you can’t?” you say suddenly. Hux gives you a weird look as if he was asking if you’re serious.

You slip out your panties and offer him. “Try them”.

“Are you sure?” He’s doubtful if he should grab them and try them on.

“Yeah, I mean, the worst that could happen is that you don’t like it”

“Alright.” He takes the red panties and sits on the bed. Then, he pulls down his black boxers and put your panties on. Surprisingly, they fit them just right from the waist.

“My dick is about to pop out,” he says and both of you laugh at his joke.

“Yeah, but they look good on you. Red is your color, definitely.” You get up and make him lay on the bed with you on top.

“I’m sensing you’re liking this more than I do.” His hands go to rest on your naked ass.

“Perhaps…” You open your legs and grind on his crotch. The sensation of the fabric against your clit makes you wet quickly.

“Do you like how I look?” He squeezes your ass and sticks your pussy more on his hardening cock.

“Yeah,” you moan and close your eyes, focusing on your pleasure. “I like this side of you”.

Hux makes you dry hump him, guiding you with his hands on your ass. You latch your hands on his neck and pepper kisses in his jaw. As you come he follows you and you feel something wet under you. Hux’s cock spurts all over the fabric. You look down to see your panties drenched in his cum.

“You know,” you gather some of it with one finger and suck it. “I have more panties you can ruin”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: dry humping


	38. Innocence (w/ Kylo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: slightly innocen kink

\-    The first time Kylo saw you was when he and a squad of stormtroopers landed on your planet.

\-    They were on a mission to put order against some rebel people and lucky for you, you were at the wrong place at the wrong time.

\-    When you see a bunch of stormtroopers coming at your direction, your first reaction is to run. Not because you’re guilty, but because you’re scared.

\-    You turn back to see if they follow you and forget to look to the front, where a stormtrooper is already waiting for you with his blaster.

\-    He tackles you and hits you ribcage with the blaster, you stir on the floor and bite back the tears of pain.

\-    “Get up, scum,” he says and pulls you up by your hair. Between the pain on your ribs and the fear of your life, you don’t put up a fight.

\-    “We got this one, sir,” the stormtrooper says to his Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren. The stormtrooper makes you kneel and you look up at Kylo with tears spilling down your face.

\-    Kylo remembers and curses the words of his former master: “You have too much of your father’s heart in you, young Solo”.

\-    Because he can’t help to feel an infinite compassion for the girl kneeling in front of him. She looks scared and doesn’t care if it shows. Her tears clean the dirtiness off of her face as they fall down. Her clothes are torn and old. He’s sure you haven’t had an easy life here on this planet.

\-    “Leave her,” he orders to the stormtrooper. Then, he offers you his hand and you doubt a second if you should take it.

\-    “Come, little one. I won’t hurt you,” Kylo coos you. You stand up but whine when the pain on your right side returns.

\-    “What’s wrong?” Kylo asks. “N-nothing.” You shake your head, scared that he’ll be mad that you can’t walk.

\-    “Let me see.” He kneels next to you and lifts your shirt a little. A huge dark bruise is already forming in your side. Kylo grips his lips, he’s angry that the stormtrooper hit you so hard.

\-    He tries to lifts you but you twist your body in pain. “It’s okay, little one,” he hushes you. “It hurts”, you sob. “Let me take you to my ship and cure you.”

\-    You look around to see everything destroyed, there are some dead bodies scattered on the ground. Staying here will mean to live with no job, no food, no hope. All you got left is the promise he just made.  

\-    “Who are you?” you say on a whisper and Kylo’s heart takes a big leap as your breathe caresses his face.

\-    “Kylo,” he scoops your legs and lifts you from the ground. “Now let’s go home”. You hold on his chest and let him take you to that unknown place he calls home.

\-    The first thing he does as you land is to take you to the medical bay. He’s about to leave the room so the doctor can examine you but your little hand on his arm stops him.

\-    You don’t dare to say the words out loud, still unsure on how to act in front of him. But he sees your pleading eyes and he understands.

\-    “I’ll stay,” he says and the doctors starts the examination.

\-    Thankfully, you have no broken ribs, so you don’t need to be on a bacta tank. The doctor prescribes you some painkillers and a bag of ice on the wound.

\-    He thinks about giving your own quarters but it seems you don’t wanna let him go.

\-    Everything on this ship scares you and he doesn’t want anyone to hurt you, specially General Hux.

\-    So he opts to take you to his quarters, perhaps the sofa will be a good bed for you to rest.

\-    “Sleep here and if you need anything else, I’ll be on the next room,” he tells you as he gives you a bag of ice, a pillow and a blanket.

\-    You only nod, it’s like your voice is weak and you don’t wanna use it too much.

\-    He turns around and walks to his bedroom when your sweet voice reaches his ears: “Thank you, Kylo”.

\-    Kylo tries to sleep but your loud thoughts and crying make it impossible. He gets up of the bed and go to you.

\-    “What’s wrong?” he asks in a harsh tone.

\-    “I’m so scared,” you say between sobs. Your body forming a ball.

\-    He sighs and lifts you in his arms, exactly like he did back on your planet.

\-    He carries you to his bed and tucks you in. “You can sleep with me this time, but don’t get used to it, alright?” he warns you.

\-    You smile for the first time and nod. And before he’s aware of it, he’s returning the smile.

\-    He lays next to you and turns on his side, but soon two arms snake around his body and you cuddle him, with your forehead stick to his back.

\-    “Thank you, Kylo,” you speak against his back.

\-     Kylo doesn’t want this to be a one time.


	39. Friend (w/ Kylo)

It was in the battle of Crait where you and Kylo found each other after many years. With gone Luke and Rey helping the Resistance to escape, along with Finn, Rose, and Poe, it’s only you standing on the ground versus Kylo.

Both of your lightsabers are activated and both of your breaths are agitated. You’re taking a break off the hard duel moments ago.

“Why are you here? To try and save me?!” Kylo roars. Anger is visible in all his face and his dark hair floats thanks to the cold wind of this planet.

“No,” you say and turn off your lightsaber to then throw it away. “I’ve been looking for you all these years for one thing”.

Kylo’s face goes from rage to surprise. Do you surround? Will you try to give him a hug hoping he turns to the light side?

You begin to walk in his direction and he grips his lightsaber harder. He doesn’t trust you, this could be a trick. Perhaps, you’re buying more time for the Resistance.

“What do you want from me?” he says in a whisper when you’re at his front. Your bodies are apart only by a few inches.

“Remember how I used to hug you everytime I greet you? Like I haven’t seen you in years?” You refer to your shared time at the Jedi temple, when both of you were a pair of innocent padawans.

“I… I remember”. He can’t deny that from time to time he thinks of you and all the plays, jokes and antics you made.

“Good,” you nod. “Then, hi again, my friend.” You put your arms around his neck and he flinches, but when he sees you’re not trying anything else, he deactivates his lightsaber and puts his arms at his sides.

“Hi,” he says with a hint of pain and regret in his voice. He almost forgot how it feels to have a touch, a caress. “I won’t return to you… to the Jedi order…”

“I don’t want you to do that,” you hug him harder and stand on your tiptoes to reach his ear. “I want to join you”.

Those last words hit him harder than any punch or gunshot. He must heard wrong but he closes his eyes, hoping this is real.

“It’s real… Kylo.” It’s the first time you say his new name.

“I won’t let you go,” he runs his hands over your back. “Not this time, my friend”.


	40. More sugar daddy (w/ Kylo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: daddy kink

Kylo drags his tired feet through the hallway of his apartment complex. It doesn’t matter he uses the elevator, the short trip from it to the door has him already more tired.

After a long day of negotiations and dealing with his unbearable employees like Hur or Mitaka, all he wants is to get home, change his suit for comfier clothes and have your head in his lap as you two watch a movie or a series on Netflix.

He puts his key in the keyhole and opens the door, the whole apartment is dark and he can hear the noises of a show on the TV.

“Baby?” he calls you but he gets no answer. Usually, you jump straight into his arms and fill him with kisses as you tell him how much you missed him.

“Baby girl, where are you?” He tries again and leaves his black briefcase on the dining table.

He’s about to turn on the light but then he finds you curled in the sofa with a puffy blanket and the teddy bear he gave you two weeks ago.

He remembers your face of excitement when he walked through the door with a bouquet of red roses covering his face and part of his chest and a teddy bear with a green bow around the neck.

A reward for being such a good girl with daddy he told you. And the reward, his reward he got later that night confirmed you were willing to be a good girl with him.

“(Y/N), baby, wake up. Daddy’s home.” He gently shakes your shoulder and you groan and pout like a spoiled kid.

He chuckles at your wrinkled face and how you tight your arms around the teddy bear.

“Daddy’s here, baby. Don’t you wanna greet him?”

“No,” you pretend to cry but there are no tears in your eyes. “I’m tired, Daddy”.

“Tired of what?” He makes sure you don’t work, nor outside or inside the house. A baby like you, so precious and delicate, shouldn’t bother with those mundane things.

“Tired of waiting for you and missing you.” You slowly blink and open your eyes.

Kylo is taken back by your answer. He didn’t think you’d feel like this when he stays late at work.

“Why didn’t use the credit card I gave you? You could go shopping or something.” As a businessman, he thinks money can solve everything.

“None of that matter if you’re not here, taking care of me”

Guilt makes Kylo’s chest to hurt. He watches how you hug the teddy bear, a poor substitute for him. He realizes you tried to wait for him but gave up, falling asleep.

“I’m so sorry, baby,” he admits he’s wrong. “I’ll make it up to you, make it better. Trust in Daddy, alright?”

With his strong long arms, he carries you from the sofa to the bedroom. You hold on him, careful not to drop the teddy bear.

“I love you, Daddy.” It’s the first time you say it out loud. Your mind still clouded by sleep, you don’t realize the words coming out of your mouth.

“I… I…,” Kylo struggles with the words. He didn’t expect your feelings were that strong. “I love you too, baby”.

He puts you in bed and tucks you under the blankets. You give him the teddy bear, you don’t want to hold it anymore.

“Are you sure you don’t wanna sleep with it?” he asks.

“No,” you beam. “I don’t need it anymore, I have you here”.


	41. Cosplay (w/ Matt)

\-    Couples who dress up together stay together

\-    It was your boyfriend Matt who got you in this whole cosplay thing. Before it, you love to dress up but only for Halloween.

\-    You didn’t know you could do it the rest of the year and a new world opened for you.

\-    Some cosplays you’ve made: Superman and Wonder Woman, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, Kylo Ren and General Hux, Ant-Man and the Wasp.

\-    But you don’t always go for the typical “boy/girl” costume. Sometimes, you dress like a male character.

\-    Matt thinks it’s sexy.

\-    The whole process of creating the costumes gets you excited. It means you’ll spend many hours next to Matt working.

\-    You put your favorite shows on the TV or his laptop, tons of cloth and fabric glue scattered on the floor of the living room.

\-    Then you order some pizza, take a break and keep working on the outfits. The experience brings you closer.

\-    Matt is the one who teaches you how to use a sewing machine. He’s super organized and neat, so the costumes always come up pretty good and accurate.

\-    “It’s like when I was a kid and I dressed up for Halloween!” you exclaim as you arrive at the comic-con with your costume on.

\-    You get asked to take tons of pictures with random people. They’re amazed at how good you look.

\-    Matt doesn’t get jealous at all. In fact, he’s super proud how confident and happy you look.

\-    It’s a common thing for you to arrive at your hotel room and do the do with your costumes on. You still have the adrenaline of the comic con so the sex is wild and funny.


	42. Oh (w/ Hux)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: sex, daddy kink

“Daddy,” you moan with no shame. “Daddy, don’t be mean”.

Hux has you panting and begging naked on his bed. He’s been teasing you over and over, the tip of his cock rubbing your clit but just when you’re about to come he pulls away.

“Beg more, kitten. Beg for me to put it inside,” he says full of himself. He knows your body too well and how to make it react just the way he wants it.

“Daddy, I’ll be good, I’ll do anything,” you cry out. Your clit is swollen and shiny with your juices.

“I’m not going to until you say please, daddy, fuck me,” he taps his cock against your clit and you shudder. “I taught you some manners so use them”.

“Please, daddy, fuck me!” you howl.

“You’re dripping baby girl,” he smirks. “I think you’re ready for my cock”.

He buries in you and your walls open for him, welcoming him.

“Yes, daddy!” you scream in bliss.

“You like this, don’t you? Little dirty girl.” He snaps his hips and holds your thighs.

“Mmmm,” you bite back a moan. “I’m dirty, I’m so dirty, daddy”.

“Yes, you are. You’re my dirty little slut,” he growls. As he keeps thrusting in you, slap noises in the room, he begins to rub your clit.

“I’m so close, daddy. I think I’m gonna come.” You can’t come without his permission but you’re not sure how more you can hold on.

“I know, baby. I can feel you, you’re soaking my cock”

“C-can I come, daddy?” Then you remember a very important word. “Please?”

Hux makes faster circles around your clit and fucks you harder. Then, he says:

“No”

And it was like he said yes because you scream in pleasure as you come around his cock, drenching it with your cum.

Once you’re calmer, you realized what just happened.

“Oh,” you exclaim.

“Oh, indeed, kitten.” He smirks, already thinking about your punishment.


	43. Bad ass girl (w/ Clyde)

_“I saw him dancing there by the record machine. I knew he must have been about seventeen”_  the jukebox plays. And as if it was planned, a girl enters the Duck Tape Bar.

She’s wearing black ripped jeans, a dirty pair of Converse and a leather jacket. Her red matte lipstick contrasts with the color of her skin and her hair dances around the air as she walks to the bar.

“Cauliflower,” Clyde murmurs, not very sure why. Maybe because he can practically read the word “trouble” above the girl’s head.

“Your beer is spilling,” she says and sits on a stool.

Clyde reacts and realizes the glass he was serving is already full and now the counter is flooding with beer.

“Crap,” he says and then cleans with a cloth.

“I like your tattoo,” the girl points with her head at Clyde’s right forearm.

“Thanks…” he mumbles. “Do ya’ have any?”

“Mmm,” the girl says as she takes off her jacket. “Just a few”.

Clyde’s eyes go wide as he sees both of her arms almost covered in complicated colorful tattoos. Saying just a few isn’t enough to describe you.

“Holy…” He stops before he says a bad word. He doesn’t like to curse, especially in front of a girl.

“Shit,” she finishes for him.

“Yeah, that,” he nods. “What’s your name?”

“(Y/N) and you can serve a whiskey but please don’t spill it.” She teases him, Clyde can notice it but that smirk on those pretty lips caught him already.

“One whiskey on your way.” He turns around with his hand shaking but thankfully he manages to serve the drink.

“Mmm,” (Y/N) sighs after she takes a sip from her glass. “Tastes good, I wonder what else tastes good in here?”

 _“So put another dime in the jukebox, baby. I love rock and roll, so come and take the time and dance with me_ ” the voice of the singer says.

“Only one way to find out,” Clyde smirks and plays along. He serves another drink, this one for him and intends to do what the song just said.


	44. Dessert (w/ Clyde)

Clyde curses himself when he realizes there’s no ounce of sugar on the bar. You’d think you don’t need sugar on a bar where the main products are beers and chicken wings but from time to time, some traveler arrives and asks for a coffee with cream and sugar.

He checks the hour on the clock at the wall and knows it’s too late to go to the store to buy some. Soon, clients will arrive demanding alcohol and greasy food.

He looks outside and an idea forms in his mind. Near the bar, just a few feet away there’s a bakery that sells cakes and desserts. He can’t be sure that they’ll give you sugar but it’s worth the try.

As he enters the shop, a bell above the door rings. There’s a girl with a dirty apron and disheveled hair. She’s bent down doing something, totally focused that she didn’t hear Clyde enter.

“Uh, good night,” he says but the girl raises her finger and he shuts up.

She has three chocolate balls and she’s trying to put them one on top of the others. Her hands shake lightly but she manages to do it. The dessert looks fancy and appetizing.

“Well,  **I’m never doing that again** ,” she says out loud. Then, she remembers there’s a client waiting for her. “Hi! I’m (Y/N), sorry for that but it required a lot of concentration”. She cleans her hands on her apron.

“What’s that?” Clyde asks amazed, referring to the dessert.

“It’s chocolate balls filled with strawberry mousse,” she explains. She’s proud of her creation and puts the plate closer to Clyde so he can watch it better.

“Wow,” he exclaims. The chocolate balls look perfectly neat and he can’t believe there’s mousse inside of them. He can’t even believe how the three balls maintain stand up.

“So, what can I do for ya’?”

“Uh, **can I borrow some sugar, and maybe your shovel?** ” he says still admiring the dessert.

“Excuse me?” There’s sugar he can borrow but a shovel?

“Sorry!” Clyde shakes his head in confusion. “I mean the dessert”

“You wanna borrow my dessert?” (Y/N) frowns.

“Yes… No!” Clyde wants to slap himself to see if he can speak clearly. “I wanna buy your dessert”.

“Really?” This time, she grins.

“Yeah, I mean… it’s beautiful”

“Alright, let me get the sugar for ya’”. She goes to the back of the store to look for the sugar and then returns with it. She starts packing the dessert in a pink box, careful not to break it.

“Do ya’ wanna share it with me?” Clyde asks. He wants to show you he’s not a creep and he can actually form coherent sentences.

“Really? Right here?” she asks surprised.

“Right here,” he says and smiles. He came for some sugar but he’s sure he’ll be leaving with more.


	45. Training (w/ Kylo)

Kylo has beaten up your ass for the last two hours. You barely stand up when he’s already attacking you with punches and a stick that assembles a lightsaber.

“You’d be already dead, get up,” he says in a groan.

You try to lift your arms but they’re too tired so you receive his punch straight into your face, making you stumble and fall down on the floor. Again.

He shakes his head in disappointment and says:

**“Get some rest, tomorrow will be harder”.**

“No,” you decide to say and confront him.

“No?” His eyebrow perks up and he stares at you. An apprentice never talks back so he must hit you really hard for you to say that.

“I’m tired of this.” You throw away your stick. “You don’t teach me anything, you just beat my ass and expect that I get better”.

“Fool,” Kylo spits at you. “You have no idea what you’re talking about, I’m your master, you should obey without question.” His voice raises and he approaches you.

“No, please.” You flinch and cover your face with your arms, afraid that he will punch you again.

Kylo stops and realizes that you’re scared of him. Really scared. You’re right. How will he teach you if your relationship is broken?

“I… I’m sorry. I got carried away.” He takes your arms and puts them down. “Get some rest, your real training starts tomorrow”.

For the first time in your training, you feel like saying the next words:

“Yes, master”.


	46. Did you just kiss me? (w/ Matt)

“Where’s your boyfriend Matt?” Ali, your friend, asks you.

“Stop! He’s not my boyfriend yet!” You feel your face burning. It happens everytime someone mentions him.

You and he came to a party together. You’re not in a relationship yet, but it’s obvious you share a crush on each other. You spend all the time together, you hug each other, you hold hands. You’re hopeful that soon he’ll ask you to be his girlfriend.

“But you wish he was,” Ali giggles. “By the way, why is he talking with Erika?”

You snap your head at the direction Ali’s eyes are looking and you find a drunk Erika openly flirting with Matt. Your Matt.

“Oh, hell no,” you say when you see how she touches his arm and Matt moves away. “I’m coming to the rescue”.

You only hear Ali laughing but this is no joke. You feel the blood in your veins boiling and a pressure in your head.

“(Y/N)”, Matt’s face illuminates when he sees you. He feels very uncomfortable dodging Erika’s pick-up lines. “I’m glad you’re here…”

But he has no chance to finish the sentence because you grab his face with both hands and pull him down to you. You crash your lips in his and when he finally reacts you slide your tongue inside.

 **“Did you just kiss me?”**  he says out of breath and glossy eyes. His frames are a little crooked because of the intensity of the kiss.

 **“Was I not supposed to?”**  You’re scared that maybe you misunderstood his signals. You look at your side and Erika is already gone.

**“I don’t know but, could you do it again?”**

You can’t believe you just had your first kiss with Matt in the middle of drunk people. But who cares? You proved your point that he’s no longer single or available. And neither you are.

“I have a better idea. Come.” You drag him across the crowd of people dancing and laughing in the living room.

“Where are we going? (Y/N), wait!” he exclaims as he has no other choice than to follow you.

You arrive at the bedroom and close the door, making sure it’s locked.

“I wanna be with you.” You try to explain yourself but that’s an answer too vague for Matt.

“You can always be with me, at this point, you must know I like you.” He pushes his frames with one finger. A tick he has when he’s nervous or anxious.

“No, I meant… I wanna be with you alone.” You twist your mouth and look down, too embarrassed to face Matt’s gaze.

“(Y/N)… are you sure?” He touches your arm and you look at him.

“Yeah, Matty… I really like you,” you whisper before closing the distance between your mouths.

Soon your tongues are tangled and your hand is tugging his hair, you can feel the hard bulge on Matt’s lap and you grind against it.

“Stop, stop.” He ends the kiss and takes a step back.

“What’s wrong?” Perhaps he realized he doesn’t like you that much.

“Can we go a little slower?”

“What do you mean?”

“I like you, I like you a lot,” he takes a moment to breathe and licks his lips. A gesture that makes you rub your legs against each other. “But I don’t want to our first time to be like this”.

You stare at him and a smile born in your mouth. This is why you like Matt so much. He’s so gentle and sweet with you.

“Of course, you’re right,” you nod. “I got carried away, sorry”.

“Don’t worry, princess,” he takes your hand. “Your place or mine?”

“Getting a little naughty, Matty?” you joke. First, he couldn’t believe you kissed him in front of everyone and now he’s asking where place should be right for your first time.

“Oh, princess, you have no idea.” He winks an eye at you and walks out of the room.


	47. Scared of sharks (w/ Adam)

“Oh my God, oh my God,” you say over and over as the music of suspense begins.

“Stop!” Adam tells you when you’re practically on top of him.

“Oh my God!” you scream when the TV screen fills with the image of red water.

“(Y/N)”, he laughs and lets you hide your face on his broad chest. “Seriously, kid, stop”.

“I can’t, sorry…” You feel something touching your feet and you jump in panic screaming.

“You’re the first person I know that is scared of sharks.” Adam grabs the TV remote and stops the movie.

“The first wise person,” you mumble and he laughs at you again.

“If you’re so scared, why didn’t you say something?”

“I wanted to look cool like I like that classic kind of movies.” You shrug and sit on the sofa avoiding your boyfriend’s gaze.

“What else are you afraid of?” Adam sits next to you and bumps his shoulder against yours, so you stop your pouting.

“Crocodiles,” you say and then, on a lower tone, you whisper: “And butterflies”.

Adam looks at you with an open smile, he watches how you rub your feet against each other and rub your hands.

 **“I might be in love with you,”**  he says with no fear or shame.

“What?” You perk up your head at the word “love”. “Are you for real?”

“Yeah,” he nods. “Would it be so bad?”

“No, no,” you hurry to say.  **“That’s great to hear since… I’m in love with you”.**  It’s a little bold from your part but it’s also the truth.

Adam gets up and kneels between your legs, he grabs your hands and says:

“I’d fight every fucking shark in the sea and every crocodile in Florida and every fucking weird butterfly for you. Because I love you”.

The whole sentence makes no sense except the last part. He really loves every part of you, even the weird ones, like the one where you scared of those animals.

“And I’ll watch the movie Jaws til the end for you,” you say and he grins. “Not tonight tho, I’m way too scared to do it”.


	48. Teasing (w/ Clyde)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW content

“Sweetheart,” Clyde tries to warn you but you’re too busy shaking your body and drinking.

A few of your friends invited you to this new club and you couldn’t resist to come and bring your boyfriend here. You wanted to dress up and show him some of your moves.

Clyde isn’t a big fan of coming to a crowded loudly club, less to dance. But when he saw you in your short tight dress and slim heels, he decided it was worth it his suffering.

“Fuck,” he curses in silence and squeezes your hips. You turn your head to look at him and when you find his eyes, you lick your upper lip in a sensual way.

“Are you having fun, baby?” you ask and move your hips at the rhythm of the song.

“I’m havin’ more than fun, darlin’.” He rubs his crotch against your butt and you gasp when you feel it.

“Clyde,” you smirk. “Baby, what’s this?” You grind harder against him and he bites back a moan.

“Sweetheart, I’m warnin’ ya’,” he says in your ear and you bite your lip. “Behave or I’ll have to take ya’ home and spank ya’ hard”.

“Is that a promise or a threat?” you say before traping his bottom lip with your teeth. You lightly tug and he groans, then he passes his right arm around your waist.

Tired with the tease and unable to contain anymore, Clyde pulls you into a passionate kiss.

“Get a room!” one of your friends yells and the other ones cheer and clap her.

“I think we’re going home,” you say still with Clyde at your back. He’s no small from any part so it’s better if you stay like this.

And with him hugging you from behind, you walk out of the club. His cock brushing against your ass over and over. The furthest you’ll get will be his car.  


	49. Hairy girl (w/ Clyde)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: self-esteem issues

The door of the bar slams open and Clyde looks at its direction. Since it’s a Tuesday, he’s going to close early and go home. But a client is a client and he can’t reject them.

Except it’s not a stranger who walks into the room. It’s you.

“Sweetheart?” Clyde says a little taken back. Since your schedules don’t match, usually you see each other during the weekends.

“Hi, babe,” you say and walk to the bar where he is.

“Something’s wrong?” It’s the only reason he can think of why you came here on a weeknight.

“No…” you sit on a stool. “I just wanted to see you”.

But Clyde knows you too well and he recognizes something must be wrong by the way your voice sounded: sad, defeated, tired.

He walks at your side and sits on the stool next to you. He pokes your arm with his finger and says:

“Tell me”

“I’m fine,” you insist.

“No, you’re not. I know you and I know when you’re not fine. Is it because somethin’ I did?”

“What?” You turn your head at him. “No, of course not.”

“Then what’s wrong?”

You feel you jaw tense and your teeth chattering, you try to hold back the tears and start telling Clyde what’s wrong:

“It’s my dad. He made me feel like shit”

“Why?” Clyde is willing to hear you and then comfort you with a big hug.

“Because of everything! No matter what I choose, every single thing seems bad for him.”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart.” He puts his hand on your back.

“I’m not good enough for him,” you mumble.

“Don’t say that.” Clyde can’t believe what’s hearing. You’re the most awesome girlfriend in West Virginia, possibly in the whole world and here you are thinking you’re not good enough.

“It’s true,” you sniff. “He even tells me stuff about my looks.”

“Like what?”

“That I have hair everywhere!” As you say this you try to hide your arms. But Clyde isn’t having any of that.

“Have you tell him how he makes you feel?” he asks you and uncrosses your arms.

“Yes, but he doesn’t believe me.”

“Listen, sweetheart,” he stands up and hugs you with his big strong arms. “I know it’s your dad and all but ya’ don’t have to listen to him and believe his words.”

“But it’s so hard, Clyde.” You sob protected by his chest

“Of course it’s hard but ya’ know what I like about ya’?”

You lift your head and look at him with glossy eyes.

“Your beautiful hair and I know ya’ wouldn’t have it if ya’ weren’t hairy. So who cares?”

“My dad, apparently,” you groan.

“Don’t listen to him! He’s wrong!” Clyde exclaims. He really wants you to understand his point. “Ya’ always make me feel good about myself and I’m gonna do the same.”

“Thank you.” You put your head back on his chest and hug him.

“You’ll see, sweetheart. You’ll see how perfect and beautiful ya’ are for me.”


	50. Can you feel the love? (w/ Hux)

Your stormtrooper squad follows you close as you walk through the corridors of the ship. As you were landing, you received a transmission from General Hux telling you to report at the bridge.

Your steps are confident and you walk with your back straight, your gaze is hidden behind your helmet.

“General,” you say when you arrive at him.

“Trooper,” he says and nods. “Take off your helmet.”

You do what he ordered you, your two braids fall down past your shoulders and you’re sure your face looks sweaty and dirty from the battle.

Hux’s lip slightly twitches as his eyes bump with yours. He wishes he could run his fingers through the little cut on your right cheek but his hands stay behind his back.

“Congrats, trooper. On the success of your mission.”

“Thanks,” your face flushes and your voice becomes weak. “General.”

“You did great. As usual.”

Some of the stormtroopers look at each other. Is General Hux is paying a compliment? That’s new.

Meanwhile, Kylo Ren looks at the whole scene from his place. His mind repeating one word over and over.  _“Kiss, kiss.”_


	51. Look what you made me do (w/ Kylo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: oral sex, face sitting, dub con, dominant Reader

Kylo knows exactly what he’s doing. His devious grin gives him away. Every look, every touch, it’s planned to drive you mad in desire. The way he licks his lips when he’s talking to you or how he runs his hand through his thick dark hair. You still don’t understand how with a simple gesture he can seduce you.

And both of you know that this relationship is impossible. He’s the Supreme Leader, you’re just a simple officer. It’d be totally wrong to get involved with him. You told him several times.

 _A simple fuck_  you thought one day and did it. But who are you tricking? Kylo Ren isn’t a simple fuck, he’s everything. The medicine you need each day to live.

“(Y/N)?” Kylo says when he enters his quarters and finds you in his bed. Naked and breathless. Just like two months ago, when you had a one-night stand.

“I’m sorry,” you say in a moan and keep your hand between your legs.

“You’re so needy,” he whispers and admires your wet pussy. It’s inviting him to sin and give up to his temptation.

“You’re the one I need,” you cry out and your hand speeds in fast short movements.

Kylo walks to the bed and lays next to you, with his soft full lips near your face, you can feel his hot breath, whispering you filthy things.

“You’re gonna stain the sheets, leave them soaked with your drippy cunt.”

You roll over and lay on top of him, he wasn’t expecting you that move from your part, so it’s easy to dominate him. You hold his arms with his knees and tug his hair.

“Ah!” he exclaims but judging by the hard bulge under you, he likes it.

 ** _“Look what you made me do,”_** you say and climb his body until your pussy is above his mouth.

You sit down on his face and begin to undulate your hips, soon his mouth and cheeks feel wet, thanks to your cum.

“Fuck,” you moan and grind your hips harder on him. You don’t care if you’re suffocating him. That’s what he deserves for the endless teasing during these months. “Your mouth is so good, so perfect.”

Kylo tries to say something but you can’t understand him. And you don’t care. All that matters is his tongue sneaking through your pussy hole, opening you and fucking you.

“Kylo, fuck,” you say in a high pitch with your eyes closed. You put one hand on the wall and one hand on his hair.

“H-harder,” he mumbles.

You pull his hair harder and a deep groan comes out of his chest.

“You like this, you filthy slut,” you hear yourself saying. For a second, you think it’s too much but then you look down and Kylo has his eyes closed in satisfaction.

“Filthy slut, letting me use you like this.” You move your hips back and ford, rubbing your clit on his nose, his tongue lapping all your juices.

You gush all over his face as you come, your knees are weak and your thighs are sore.

“Thank you, I needed that.” You’re a little embarrassed about your behavior. Usually, you’re not so dominant.

“I noticed it,” he says and wipes his mouth with his forearm. He’s still debating if he should let you get away with it.  

But if teasing you means he would find you naked on his bed, sooner or later, maybe he should keep doing it.


	52. First time (w/ Hux)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: loss of virginity, oral sex.

\-    Hux courts you like a true gentleman. He begins to send flowers to your workstation. Always signed as  _“General Hux”._

\-    When his advances are well taken by you, he starts writing more than his name on the cards that accompany the flowers.

\-     _“I hope you’re having an excellent day”_  or  _“Your smile lights up the dark corridors of this ship”_  are things he writes. It makes you feel like a school girl with a crush. You’re not used to the attention of someone so important.

\-    The time he asks you out, he does it with the usual bouquet of flowers. Only this time there’s no card because he’s waiting for you at your desk.

\-    “Good morning, Ms. (Y/N).” The title he uses for you is so formal but you secretly love it. It shows that he respects you and doesn’t see you below him.

\-    “Would you like to go on a date with me?” Plain and simple, straight the point. It’s his way to be. Plus, he’s almost sure you’re going to say yes.

\-    And you glad that you do because he has a perfect romantic date prepared for you.

\-    He uses one of the boarding rooms where there’s a small round table in the middle, with short candles on crystal vases. His holopad is playing some classical music and your waiter is a droid. He doesn’t want any person to be witness of your first date.

\-    Without noticing, you tell him half of your life. There’s something about his soothing voice that makes you talk and talk.

\-    And he listens with a satisfied smile on his face. He’s glad you feel comfortable around him. People usually tend to be scared of him.

\-    When the dinner is over, he walks you to your quarters and right before you open the door, he dares to kiss you.

\-    It’s a chaste kiss, your lips barely touched. But it makes you feel your body on fire.

\-    “Good night, Armitage.” It’s the first time you use his first name after he asked you to.

\-    “Good night, (Y/N). I see you tomorrow.” Like I said, a true gentleman. He doesn’t even try to get in your quarters.

\-    But my man has his needs and the more time he spends with you, the more he falls in love and wants to be with you.

\-    And you love him too. But sex hasn’t been a topic between you two and you’re nervous because it’d be your first time.

\-    Even if you haven’t had sex, you love to cuddle with him. He would come right from work to your quarters, you’re already on your PJs. But you always receive him with a tight hug.

\-    “Armitage!” you exclaim like you haven’t seen the man just two hours ago at work.

\-    He takes off his uniform jacket and boots and lays on the bed with you. His hands traveling along your legs and back. He always wants to touch a little more, see if he can get a reaction from you but you always push his hand away.

\-    “I’m tired, love,” you say as an excuse. Poor Hux only sighs defeated and settles with cuddling.

\-    Until one night he accidentally brushes one of your thighs. Apparently, it’s a weak spot of yours, because you shiver and whimper silently.

\-    “Darling?” He’s surprised at the sound you made. “Yes?” You pretend nothing happened. But both of you know exactly what happened.

\-    “Darling, is there’s something wrong with me?” He finally dares to says out loud the thought that has been haunting him for months.

\-    “No, of course not. Why?”

\-    “It’s just I feel you don’t want to be with me, you know…” He doesn’t need to say it, you understand.

\-    You feel guilty because it didn’t come to your mind that your fears might be misunderstood by Hux.

\-    There’s nothing wrong with you. It’s me who’s wrong,” you say embarrassed.

\-    “What are you talking about?” He lifts your face by your chin so you look at him. “You’re perfect and an amazing woman. But something’s wrong.” He knows you too well and you know you can’t avoid this conversation any longer.

\-    “I’m dying to be with you…” “But?” “But I’m scared because I’m a virgin.” There. You said it. The infamous words that perhaps would make Hux change his mind.

\-    “Is that all? Darling, I thought it was something serious.” He laughs but then sees you’re not. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that. It’s just I don’t mind a bit.”

\-    “I have no experience, no idea what to do,” you say.

\-    “Don’t worry about it,” he hushes you and puts a kiss on your lips. “Do you trust me?”

\-    “Yes,” you whisper with your eyes closed. You’re too embarrassed to open them, but you feel Hux’s body moving down.

\-    This is it. Your first time. And even though you’re sure he’s the right person, you can’t help to feel a little anxiety and fear. What if you do something wrong? What if he doesn’t like it? What if you don’t like it?

\-    But his mouth erases all your fears and insecurities. He’s delicate and soft with you. Each part of your body he takes a piece of cloth, he covers it with kisses.

\-    He’s determined that make this night memorable, he couldn’t be prepared but his hand and mouth will be enough.

\-    He prepares you by sucking your clit and pumping one finger in your pussy. He adores the little whimpers coming out of your mouth. It’s like you don’t wanna moan but you can’t avoid it.

\-    When he thinks you’re wet enough, he gets naked. You cover your eyes ashamed, you just can’t look at him with no clothes.

\-    “Darling, don’t be silly,” he chuckles and grabs your hands. “I’m sorry,” you say with only one eye open. “Are you ready?” “I think so.”

\-    “Fuck, you’re tight,” he lets out in a groan as he sinks in you very slowly. It hurts just a little, but you’re wet and you hold to him.

\-    “All good?” he whispers next to your ear. “All good, Armie.” You don’t use that name a lot but with him inside of you, it just feels right.

\-    And he likes it, because his dick twitches at the sound of his shortened name.

\-    Since it’s your first time, he doesn’t attempt anything wild or kinky. It’s just you making love, slowly and sensual. His head cradled between your breasts.

\-    He makes sure you come before him and once he feels your pussy throbbing, he lets go and comes. You stay like that for a little more, enjoying this moment.

\-    Hux peppers kisses all over your face and you hear him say a soft I love you. You gave him a precious memory, your first time. And he wants you to be your first and your last one.

\-    Not because he’s jealous, but because he wants you to be with him the rest of his life. He’s so sure of it, he’s already imagining the ring he’ll buy to pop the big question.


	53. Obsessive thoughts (w/ Clyde)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: angst

Obsessive thoughts get stuck in your mind. You try to ignore them but it’s like they pinch your brain. They make you remember things you want to forget, they make you imagine things in the worst way possible. It’s so frustrating to know that your mind is being absurd but still, it doesn’t give you a break. 

“Everythin’ alright, sweetheart?” Clyde asks you when he sees you arrive at the bar.

“Yeah,” you say and take a sit on the counter. Your right foot tapping against the floor. One time, two times, three times.

“You’re very quiet today,” he says. He notices how your eyes look gone, how you’re not telling him about your day as usual.

“I…” You fight against the tears forming in your eyes. “I’m not well…” It’s useless, the dam is broken.

You wanna hide at the back of the bar or in the restroom. It’s so stupid, having a break down on a public place. But you’ve been holding all day, fighting against your greatest enemy: your mind.

But even though you’re not aware of it, you have your greatest ally right at your side: your boyfriend Clyde.

He walks to your side and envelopes you in a warm hug. His strong arms hold you as you break into sobs.

“C’me here,” he hushes you and cradles you.

“I can’t do this anymore, Clyde. I can’t.” You choke in your tears and shut your eyes wanting everything to disappear. Except Clyde, of course.

“Darlin’…” He feels your pains as his and wishes he could erase all the sadness, all the negative thoughts, all the anxiety away.

He holds your head against your chest and tells you:

**_“Hear my heartbeat? Just focus on that.”_ **

You do as he says, the soft calm boom of his heart against his ribcage. You start to count. One time, two times, three times.

 ** _“I’m okay. You’re okay.”_**  One kiss, two kisses, three kisses on the top of your head.  ** _“We’re okay.”_**

You inhale Clyde’s scent and finally, you feel like smiling again. Not a wide grin, more like a hint of a smile and your eyes are red but dry.

“Are people staring?” You didn’t mean to make a scene but you couldn’t pretend everything was fine anymore.

“No, they’re too drunk to care,” he jokes. When he hears your quiet laugh, he feels like the most successful man on earth. He managed to make you laugh, between your sadness. He did it.

“I love ya’ so much and I’m always gonna be here, alright?” He lifts your face and looks you straight in the eyes. He keeps his face serious, so you know he’s not joking or lying.

“Alright?” He insists on his question.

“Yes!” You roll your eyes pretending it’s no big deal. That the person crying moments ago wasn’t you.

“Now, do ya’ want some nachos?”

And this is what you like about Clyde. He supports you, he catches you when you fall, he’s always there for you. But at the same time, he makes you feel normal, like nothing it’s too serious that you can’t get through it.


	54. Until I find her (w/ Hux)

“Did you check everywhere?” General Hux asks to a pair of officers.

“Yes, sir. Twice,” one of them says. The other one stays silent with his gaze fix on his superior.

About two hours ago, Hux received the news that your ship crashed into this planet. Wasting no time, he organized a rescue and him personally is leading it.

 ** _“I won’t stop until I find (Y/N).”_**  He speaks with a harsh determined voice. The same he uses when he gives an order to his officers. There’s no place for doubt or insecurity in it.

After one more hour, they find you under pieces of metal, covered in oil and dirt. You feel pain in each part of your body and even the simple act of blinking hurts.

“I found you,” Hux runs to your side and does a quick inspection of you. There aren’t visible wounds but he’s not taking the risk to move you.

“Hux?” you say with a thread of voice. Your throat and mouth feel dry. Like you ate tons of dirt.

“Yes, my love. I’m here, don’t worry.” He pushes one trail of hair away from your face. Meanwhile, some stormtroopers are lifting the metal pieces.

“It hurts,” you cry. “Everything hurts.”

“Shhh,” he caresses your face, trying to calm you. “It’ll be alright.”

“N-no,” you sob. You’re entering into a state of panic. You don’t know how bad your wounds are, you don’t know what’s going on with your body. But luckily, you pass out.

The next time you open your eyes, you’re at the medical bay of the main ship. They cleaned you, checked you and put you on a medical bed.

“How are you feeling?” Hux is right at your side. He refused to leave until you see him.

“As if a bantha kicked me on the chest.” You’re sore from everywhere, a little dizzy and it’s hard to breathe.

“You have a few ribs broken, but you’ll be alright”

A few ribs broken mean you’ll stay on bed at least for two weeks.

“No, no. How am I going to work?”

“Don’t worry,” Hux stops you before you panic again.  ** _“You’ve got me to take care of you.”_**

“I know, but…”

 ** _“Hear my heartbeat?”_**  He lays on the edge of the bed and moves you closer to him.  ** _“Just focus on that.”_**

“Thank you,” you murmur. You don’t know why you worry about stuff like work when your main thought should be to recover.

“I got so scared I almost lost you.”

As he speaks, you feel his embrace becomes tighter, as if holding you, he could protect you. Your eyelids feel heavy and once again sleep takes over you.


	55. You should marry me (w/ Clyde)

“I’m full,” you say and push your plate with some leftovers away.

“Did ya’ like it?” Clyde asks. He prepared today’s lunch: a chicken casserole with vegetables.

“Yes, thank you.” You get up from your chair and puts a kiss on your boyfriend’s forehead. He’s good not only preparing drinks but in the kitchen too.

“Oh, my God.” You snicker as you look at your belly.

“What?”

“Look at my stomach! It looks I’m pregnant!” You’re pushing out your belly and since you just ate, there’s a slight curve on it.

Clyde stares at you, his eyes fixed on the little bump. He lets his mind travels to crazy dreams about the future. A future you’re in it, with a real baby on your belly.

 ** _“You look cute with a baby bump!”_**  he exclaims. He wants to know how you feel about having a baby without asking it directly.

“Aw, thank you. Again.” And again, you kiss him. Then, you walk to the bathroom to brush your teeth.

Later that day, Clyde can’t take out the image of you and your little bump. He hasn’t even talked to Earl, too busy thinking about you. Is it weird that he wants to see you pregnant with his child?

He doesn’t know how or when he dials your number on his phone, he only hears the tone of the phone ringing and then your voice.

“Hey, baby. Lazy night at the bar?”

“Yeah, a little,” he says. He’s thinking that before you have kids, you get married. Or at least, that’s how he wants to do it.

“Are you bored?”

 ** _“I think ya’ should marry me.”_**  He hears himself saying his thoughts out loud.

There’s a silence at the other side of the line. And he’s sure he fucked it up real bad. You can’t say that kind of questions out of nowhere.

“Are you… Are you being serious?”

“No… I mean, yes but I didn’t want to do it this way. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” You try to sound as casual as possible. You don’t want him to think you were going to say no. But you were expecting a different proposal. One in person, to begin with.

“I think we can talk about this once you get home,” you say.

“Alright, yes.” Clyde feels a little down he didn’t hear you scream or cry from happiness. Maybe you don’t want to marry him.

“And Clyde?” you say before he hangs up. “I think I should marry you too.”


	56. Not today (w/ Adam)

“Hey!” Adam gets on your way and you almost crash with him.

It’s the last day of shooting and the director threw a little party for all the crew, to celebrate you finish the movie. You worked as a director assistant and you’re proud of the work everyone did.

“Hey,” you respond with a dry tone and move to the side to keep walking. You and Adam aren’t very close. In fact, you always escaped before he could even initiate a conversation.

“Are you sad that you aren’t going to see me anymore?”

You roll your eyes and wish you have a drink in your hand.

 ** _“I’m too sober for this.”_**  You walk away, leaving Adam alone.

But no matter where you are or where you look, you always bump with him. It’s like he’s chasing you, staring at you. After an hour of this, you feel a little awkward.

So you walk to him and with no preamble, you ask:

“Are you stalking me?”

“No.” You can see a naughty smile wanting to break on his lips. “But…  ** _You are very attractive. Therefore I will stare at you.”_**

His words leave you speechless, with no witty comeback to say.

“Oh, well, thank you…” You swear your face is red by now.

Adam flips his head to push away his hair out of his face. And then bites his lip, staring at you. He knows what the compliment did to you.

“This doesn’t mean I like you,” you hurry to say and save your dignity.

“Liar. You and I know that’s a fucking lie.”

There he goes again. That’s one of the reasons you don’t like him. No matter what situation he is, he’s always cursing.

“So close,” you mumble and start to walk away.

“One day you’ll give up, (Y/N)!” Adam tells you.

Maybe he’s right, but that day hasn’t come yet.


	57. I want a baby (w/ Poe)

**_“You haven’t touched your food, are you alright?”_**  Poe asks you. You’ve been playing with your food, rolling a baby carrot with your fork.

“Yeah.” You look at him and sit straighter. You don’t know how to come up with the thing you wanna tell him.

“What’s wrong?” He insists because it’s weird that you’re not enjoying your dinner. Instead, you have a lost gaze and you’re very quiet.

“Listen, I know you’re going to say no but I need to say it.” You prepare for the imminent fight that will come up next.  ** _“I want to try for a baby.”_**

Poe lets his fork fall on the plate when he hears the word “baby”. His eyes go wide and he’s with his mouth half-open.

“Are you talking for real?”

“I know! I know! You don’t want a baby because you’re dedicated to the Resistance and it’s selfish to want a baby when there’s a war.”

You knew Poe was going to say no but your heart longs for a baby. You spend your days looking at the children living on the base and imagining a toddler with Poe’s curls running among them.

“(Y/N), no…” Poe struggles to find the right words. “I’m sorry if I gave you that impression but I want a baby too.”

You blink your eyes in confusion, processing his words. Then, your eyes shimmer with tears.

“You idiot!” You get up and hit him on the chest. “Why didn’t you say it before?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugs and fights not to laugh. “I thought you didn’t want one.”

“Let’s try for a baby.” You throw your leg on him and sit on his lap. You cross your hands on the back of his neck and give him a short kiss.

“Right now?” he asks a little shocked.

“Please,” you pout.

“Alright,” he gets up with you in his arms. The dinner is already forgotten. “Let’s try for a baby.”


	58. Plaid skirt (w/ Clyde)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: implied sex

“Clyde?”

Clyde hears his name and looks at you from the sofa. You’re wearing a black top and a plaid skirt. The same skirt you used at one date night and it ended with you across his lap and him spanking you. He removes on his seat, trying to avoid an awkward boner.

“Do you like it?” You spin around and the edges of the skirt flutter and lift up a little, giving Clyde a quick glance at your bare ass and pussy.

 ** _“You’re n-not, um w-wearing anythin’ under that, are ya’?”_**  His breath hitches and he wants to tackle you down to bed and don’t let you go until your knees are shaking and the sheets are soaked with your juices.

“Perhaps not… Or perhaps I am,” you say and naughty smile draws on your face.

You hop on his lap and the sudden movement startles him.

 ** _“Damn, you’re strong for a little thing,”_**  he says. He wants to slip his hands under the skirt and squeeze your butt cheeks.

“Mhm,” you say. You lift your skirt a little, leaving your pussy exposed at him.

He runs his tongue over his lips as he sees your clit already swollen and wet.

“Have ya’ been playin’ with yourself, sweetheart?”

“Perhaps…” You bend to the front and now is your tongue running over his lips. “Perhaps not…”

 ** _“Oh God, how can ya’ manage to switch from cute to sexy in under a second?”_**  he moans and leans back on the sofa, ready to give you the control.


	59. If you fall down, get up (w/ Adam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: alcohol abuse, angst

The ring of the phone breaks the silence of Adam’s bedroom. It takes him almost four rings to fully awake and grabs the phone.

“The fuck?” The light of the screen hurts his eyes and he closes them again for a second.

“Hello?” he answers.

“Adam… I… I need help… Please…” The voice on the side of the line sounds full of static and noises.

“Who the fuck is this?” It’s clear that he’s annoyed and the only reason he hasn’t hung up yet is that they said his name.

“It’s (Y/N). From the AA meetings. You told me to call you if I needed anything.”

“Shit, kid,” he sits down and his mind is awake now. “What happened to you?”

“I’m at a party. I… I had a couple of drinks,” you say. Then, silence on the line.

“Give me the address.”

“Adam, no…”

“Give me the address!” He yells at the phone.

His scream makes you flinch, even though he’s not there. You tell him the address of the house where you at.

 ** _“Stay the fuck there, I’m coming to get you,“_**  he says and hangs up. He gets up from the bed and takes a wrinkled shirt from the floor.

You sob sitting against the bathroom wall. You don’t know if Adam will come and you’re not sure if you’ll be able to get out here on your own.

“Adam?” There’s a knock on the door and a spark of hope borns in you.

“Yeah, kid. It’s me.” His voice is drowned by the music of the party.

Crawling, you reach the knob door and roll it.

“I’m here,” he says. He looks like he was running to get here.

You return to your place, at the corner of the bathroom.

“I failed,” you whisper. You broke your sobriety, only for a couple of drinks.

“You wanna know something?” Adam sits on the floor next to you after closing the door.

“What?” You don’t wanna a scold as if you were a kid.

“It happened to me too. There’s nothing wrong with falling down, as long as you get up.”

“And if I fall too many times?”

“As long as you get up.” He bumps his shoulder against yours, trying to cheer you up.

“I don’t feel like getting up right now.”

“Take your time, kid. I’m here with you.”


	60. Solo Triplets NSFW Alphabet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW content

**_A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)_ **

**Kylo =**  He’s not a big fan of post-coital cuddles. In fact, he always makes you get up and go pee. In his way, he cares for you and doesn’t want you to get an infection.

 **Ben =**  He gives you a short kiss and turns around to fall asleep. He’s not opposed to be the little spoon and let you hug him from behind. From time to time, he throws an arm over your leg or waist.

 **Matt =**  He’s super sweet and a true gentleman. He showers you in kisses and cuddles and asks you if you need anything.

**_B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)_ **

**K=**  Kylo is an ass man, no doubt. He thinks all tits are pretty, small or big, but he loves to squeeze your butt cheeks.

 **B=**  He’s a breast man. Tits are his weakness.

 **M=**  Like his brother Kylo, he’s an ass man.

**_C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)_ **

**K=**  He loves to shoot his cum on your clit and pussy hole.

 **B=**  He likes creampies. He comes deep inside of you and stays there as long as his dick twitches.

 **M=**  He loves to cum all over your face and then feeds you his seed. All while you purr and say “thank you”.

**_D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)_ **

**K=**  He likes threesomes. Two girls and him.

 **B=**  He also likes threesomes but with you and another guy. He doesn’t hold back or pretends he’s straight.

 **M=**  He has a very strong daddy kink. But he keeps it in the bedroom. He likes the excitement of doing something dirty and forbidden.

**_E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)_ **

**K=**  Even though, he’s the most serious of the triplets, he has a lot of experience. His aura of mystery attracts a lot of girls.

 **B=**  He’s not a virgin nor a whore. He has slept with a few girls but almost each of them was his girlfriends.

 **M=**  My boy Matty isn’t very experienced. He’s shy and timid so it’s hard for him to flirt and get girls. It’s with you that he discovers his kinks.

**_F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying.)_ **

**K=**  Cowgirl. But don’t let him trick you, he’s the one that settles the rhythm.

 **B=**  Reverse cowgirl. The man is lazy so he likes to lay on the bed while you ride him. And in this position, he has a perfect view of his cock thrusting in you.

 **M=**  Doggy style. He’s dominant and likes to bend you over and make you fuck yourself on his cock.

**_G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)_ **

**K=**  Superserious. This man doesn’t know how to smile. But he can very sensual too.

 **B=**  He’s super goofy on purpose, he makes you laugh with inappropriate jokes.

 **M=**  Kind of goofy because he’s a little clumsy. If he trips over or something, he blushes but you kiss him and tell him it’s okay.

**_H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)_ **

**K=**  He trimmers his pubic hair due to hygiene reasons. But he doesn’t mind body hair on you or on him.

 **B=**  He shaves it all. ALL. He has the crazy theory that it makes his cock look bigger.

 **M=**  He’s the sibling that doesn’t do anything down there. But he’s not very hairy. You love his golden curls above his shaft.  

**_I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)_ **

**K=**  He’s not very romantic but he treats you with respect. He doesn’t jump right into sex, he makes sure you’re wet and prepared for him.

 **B=**  He’s in the middle. Sometimes he can very romantic and treat you like a princess and other times he’s just wanna cum.

 **M=**  Before and after, he’s very romantic. But once you’re having sex, he becomes super dominant and kinky. You take his wild side out.

**_J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)_ **

**K=**  He jacks off from time to time. But since you’re always around, he doesn’t need his hand a lot.

 **B=**  He likes to masturbate when he smokes pot.

 **M=**  Before, he used to jack off a lot. He’d still do it if you’re not with him and he feels horny. He’d send you a dirty text and start a conversation that turns him on.

**_K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)_ **

**K=**  Anal sex

 **B=**  Innocence kink

 **M=**  Daddy kink, 100%. He’s Daddy Matty.

**_L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)_ **

**K=**  On the bed and in the shower

 **B=**  On the bed, the living room, the kitchen, a closet…

 **M=**  He’s very traditional in this aspect, so he prefers the bed.

**_M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)_ **

**K=**  When you bite your lip.

 **B=**  Seeing you wear a mini-skirt.

 **M=**  Acting like a brat and provoke him.

**_N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs)_ **

**K=**  He doesn’t like girls who scream too loud and fake their orgasms. He prefers you seeing you biting back a moan or with your mouth open.

 **B=**  Rape roleplay. That’s a big no for him. He can’t even have a boner if he thinks about it.

 **M=**  He’s very possessive of you so he would never share you with somebody else.

**_O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)_ **

**K=**  It’s 50/50. He likes to give oral sex as a way to prepare you but he also likes when you use your mouth on him.

 **B=**  He loves messy blowjobs, he likes to make you kneel between his legs and suck him off.

 **M=**  He prefers to give. He likes when he has you panting and moaning the word “daddy”.

**_P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)_ **

**K=**  Fast and rough most of the times.

 **B=**  He tends to be fast because he gets too desperate and wants to make you come.

 **M=**  It depends on his mood. He can take it very slow and sensual, teasing you and then turn it into fast and rough.

**_Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)_ **

**K=**  He has to be really horny or super busy to have a quickie with you.

 **B=**  He loves quickies in the middle of the day. He’d come to your work and take you in the bathroom or in the emergency stairs.

 **M=**  Not a fan of quickies. He prefers to take his time with you.

**_R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)_ **

**K=**  Besides his kinks, he’s not very interested into trying new things. You have to insist a lot and he keeps complaining all the time.

 **B=**  He likes the risk of having sex in a public space. Especially when you go out and both of you are a little tipsy in his car.

 **M=**  Matt is willing to experiment all you want, as long as it’s safe and consensual. And in the bedroom.

**_S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)_ **

**K=**  One round of 20 or 25 minutes.

 **B=**  2 rounds of fifteen minutes each.

 **M=**  3 rounds of ten minutes each.

**_T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)_ **

**K=**  No toys. He thinks his cock is more than enough for you.

 **B=**  For Christmas, he got you a pink dildo.

 **M=**  He has a fleshlight but he doesn’t use it anymore.

**_U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)_ **

**K=**  He doesn’t see the point on teasing. He makes you come, then he comes. That’s it.

 **B=**  Ben is the one who will keep you on the edge and deny you your release. He likes to see you squirm and moan under him.

 **M=**  He teases you a little, just enough to make you beg.

**_V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)_ **

**K=**  He’s very quiet, the most you can get of him is a groan.

 **B=** He curses a lot. Fuck, shit, fucking, Benny has a very dirty mouth.

 **M=**  He’s very vocal about what he’s doing to you. Princess, baby, baby girl, he uses several names at you. He praises you and your pussy a lot.

**_W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)_ **

**K=**  If you check his closet, you’d find a pair of handcuffs.

 **B=**  Favorite activity to spend a Saturday night: Netflix & Chill

 **M=**  Matt has a pink choker for you and you only get to wear it when you’re naked.

**_X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)_ **

The three of them has the same size and shape. 7 inches and thick.

**_Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)_ **

**K=**  3 times a week

 **B=**  4 or 5 times a week

 **M=**  7 days a week if it’s up to him.

**_Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterward)_ **

**K=**  He only falls asleep if he’s very tired. If not, he’d stay around for a bit then leave to go to work or training.

 **B=**  Ben falls asleep immediately after you finish. He just needs to close his eyes and he’s gone.

 **M=**  He never never falls asleep before you. He likes to see your pretty face dozing off and then he feels at peace as he protects you. Only then, he can close his eyes and rest.


	61. Poe with an introvert Reader

\-    You’re a nurse working on the Resistance. Since the organization doesn’t have a lot of resources, it’s often that you take care of superficial wounds.

\-    And there’s a lot of patients with that kind of wounds. After all, you’re fighting a war against the First Order.

\-    You like to keep your workplace clean and organized. So as your uniform. Your hair is always up in a tight bun. And you wear a pair of white comfortable sneakers.

\-    Small talk isn’t a strong point in you. You greet your patients and treat them politely but you stay quiet and concentrated as you patch their injuries.

\-    You like to think you’re good at work because so far no one has died or complained.

\-    One day, you recognize the Commander of the Resistance, Poe Dameron, lying on a stretcher with a trail of blood running down his face.

\-    “Good evening, Commander,” you say and proceed to put on gloves. “What happened?”

\-    “I had a bumpy landing and hit my head against the window.” Despite his injuries, he sounds happy. But you suppose that’s just his personality.

\-    Because you might or might not hear some gossip about the great Poe Dameron. And you might or might not develop a silly crush.

\-    “Well, let me see,” you say. Your hands are shaking as you inspect the wounds. It’s superficial and won’t need stitches.

\-    The room is silent as you clean the side of his head with the wound. Poe can’t stand to be too serious so he speaks.

\-    “You’re always this timid?” His question takes you by surprise and you feel your voice becoming weak. “N-no,” you stutter. “I’m not timid. I’m just doing my work.”

\-    “Alright.” He’s not going to push you to talk more. He stays till as you finish to patch him and thanks to you. Then, he leaves.

\-    As soon as the door is closed, you feel you can breathe again. You wish you could be more open and extrovert but it’s not in your nature. Plus, having Poe’s face so close to you made you nervous and clumsy.

\-    You think you’re safe of future encounters with the Commander but oh surprise, when the next day you arrive at the medic bay and there’s Poe waiting for you.

\-    “My favorite nurse,” he greets you. “Something happened? Does it hurt you?” You think he came back because of his wound.

\-    “What? No! I just wanted to see you,” he says. You frown at him. “Why?”

\-    “What do you mean why? I wanted to see you.” He doesn’t understand.

\-    “Yeah, but why?” you insist. You barely said more than five words to him yesterday and now he wants to see you.

\-    “You’re not gonna make it easy, are you?” He thinks you’re playing the hard to get but he’s willing to play along. “Go out with me. On a date.”

\-    “Oh,” your cheeks flush down and your mouth feels dry. “A d-date? With you?”

\-    “Yes, with me, silly.” He chuckles at how adorable you look confused.

\-    “Yeah, okay.” You think this must be a joke or he’s just being nice because of yesterday, but you’re not gonna let this opportunity pass.

\-    The more time he spends with you, the more he gets to know you. So he understand you’re pretty shy and serious. But also very kind and sweet when you open up with someone.

\-    And he’s willing to wait and go slow with you, making sure you feel comfortable around him.

\-    He wants to know about you and your life so he’s always asking you things, but when he notices you don’t wanna talk anymore, he tells you one of his adventures. You just listen and enjoy the sound of his charming voice.

\-    He makes his main goal to make you laugh. He’s always telling you corny jokes or bad puns. If he makes you laugh until you can’t breathe and your tummy hurts, then it’s a big victory.

\-    On social gatherings, he stays at your side and holds your hand. Also, he tries to incorporate you in the conversation.

\-     He’s very sweet and gentle when he kisses you. The first time, he didn’t go for a full tongue kiss. No, he put his lips on top of yours and very delicate, he started to move. He held you close, one hand on your hip, the other one on your jaw.

\-    He lets you go at your own rhythm, never pressuring to do something you don’t want.

\-    There’s no day when he doesn’t make you blush with one of his compliments.

\-    The first time he said “I love you”, you hide your face on his chest and very low, you mumbled “I love you too.”

\-    Poe feels you balance him with the way you are and he’s thankful he hit his head that day because he got to meet you. He feels like the luckiest man in the galaxy that you decided to trust him and be yourself around him.


	62. Mom!Reader (w/ Kylo and Hux)

“Mom, look what I did,” your six-year-old son Armitage says with a sheet of paper on his little hand.

“Let me see it, baby.” You kneel down and observe his work of art. It’s the drawing of an orange cat and him. “Well done, it’s beautiful!”

Kylo, your five-year-old son is watching the whole scene from the table. And he’s not letting Armitage take all your attention.

“Mom, look,” he runs to your side and shows you his draw. “It’s Vader’s helmet.” More than a helmet, it’s just a big black circle but Kylo is a big fan of Star Wars so you tell him it looks great.

“My little precious artists,” you say and hug them both.

After Armie and Kylo finish their drawings and help you clean the table, you go to the supermarket for some grocery shopping.

“Move, Armitage!” Kylo yells at his older brother. Both of them are fighting to be the one pushing the cart.

Armitage raises his fist, ready to hit Kylo straight on the face but you see him and your voice stops him.

“Armitage, don’t,” you say on a harsh tone.

“But mom,” he whines.

“Both of you can push the car. Now, let’s go.”

After a few pushes and groans, Kylo and Armitage walk and push the cart. You watch them closely as you put food of all kind in it.

“Oh, look who’s there,” you say as you recognize a little girl with her dad.

“No, mom, let’s go,” Kylo says.

You ignore your son and opt to greet the little girl:

“Hi, Rey!”

Rey is a classmate of Kylo and you’re always telling him to be nice with her. But the two of them are always getting into trouble.

“Hi, Ms. (Y/N),” she exclaims in a cheerful tone. “Hi, Kylo and Armie.”

“Hi, Rey,” they say at the same time.

“Where are your parents?” you ask her.

“Rey doesn’t have a mom,” Kylo says.

“Kylo!”

“It’s okay…” she says. “I came here with my dad.”

A guy approaches Rey. He has the same smile she has and his teeth are perfect and shiny.

“Rey, who are you talking to?”

“My friends.”

“We’re not your friends,” Kylo mumbles but no one listens to him.

“Hi, I’m Liam,” Rey’s dad introduces himself.

“Nice to meet you. I’m (Y/N) and these are Kylo and Armitage.” You wait for your sons to say hi but they stay silent. “Kids, say hello.”

“Hi, Liam,” they say.

“Kylo is on the same class Rey is,” you explain.

“Oh, that’s great,” he smiles again and your heartbeat accelerates. “Uh, maybe we can go for an ice-cream or something?”

At that moment, the rivalry between Kylo and Armitage disappears. They look at each other and they understand without the need for spoken words. They both hate Liam. Armitage’s eyes darken and Kylo nods, meaning he understood.

“Mom,” he pulls from your shirt. “My tummy hurts.”

“Oh, no, baby,” you kneel down to check Kylo and touch his forehead to see if he has a fever. “What else does it hurt?”

“My head, a little bit.”

“Alright, I’ll take you home so you can rest,” you say to him and then you tell Liam: “I’m sorry, I don’t think we can go for an ice-cream.”

“That’s alright,” Liam says. “Perhaps another day.”

Rey frowns looking at Kylo. She’s sure he was good ten seconds ago and now he says he’s sick? Suspicious.

“Come,” you lift Kylo and put him in the cart.

“I wanna go in the cart too,” Armitage says.

“Alright.” You lift Armitage too and then say goodbye to Rey and her dad.

As you push the car through the aisles of food, Kylo and Hux secretly smile. Mission accomplished.


	63. Stay at home dad (w/ Hux)

Armitage Hux’s day starts at six am. Always. There’s no place for being lazy and wanting to stay in bed for a little more.

He rolls over and wakes his wife up with a gentle touch on her back. “It’s time to wake up, sweetheart,” he says in a low tone. He knows that you don’t like loud noises in the morning.

After making sure you’re awake, he goes to the bathroom and takes a warm shower. It helps to fully wake up and prepare for the day. Then, he shaves in front of the mirror and put the lotion he has been using since he was 20 years old.

“All yours, honey,” he says as he gets out of the bathroom. He can’t help but chuckle at your sleepy face and your groan that sounds like a “thank you”.

At 6.30 am he starts to prepare breakfast for you and your daughter. Scrambled eggs, oatmeal, and an apple are what he usually makes. He also checks that the coffee maker has enough liquid for the two of you and instead of regular milk, he uses almond milk.

“Good morning,” he says in a happy tone to wake up his daughter, Mia. He pulls the cover away from her tiny body and Mia stirs on the bed, groaning and shutting her eyes. She’s just like you in the mornings.

“I said…” he sits next to her. “Good morning!” He tickles her until she can’t hold her laugh anymore. “Breakfast is ready, come on.”

He lifts Mia in his arms and walks downstairs to the kitchen. At the same time, you finish on the bathroom and still with sleepy eyes and wet hair you sit on the table.

“Thank you, love,” you say.

“Thanks, dad,” Mia says and takes a big spoonful of oatmeals.

Normally, the breakfast elapses on silence, occasionally Mia tells you something about her school or something she wants to do today.

You get up from the table and putt he dirty dishes on the sink. You leave Hux to clean the kitchen and take Mia to put on her uniform.

The two of you go down the stairs ready to go to work and to school. You kiss Armitage’s kiss, so as Mia and leave the house.

Hux’s mornings are divided between taking care of the house, prepare dinner and work. He holds an important rank in the military but he works from home. Right now, he’s preparing a militrary operation. All his notes, he sends it to his assistant Mitaka.

He chose to work from home when Mia was born.  Just the thought of leaving such a tiny helpless baby at a day care with strangers made him to do some arranges and move his office to home.

At 2 pm he interrupts his work so he can go and pick up Mia from pre-school. The two of them have lunch together and then, he helps her with her homework.

“What letter is that?”

Mia frown and thinks for second before answering. She traces the letter written on her notebook with the tip of her finger.

“It’s an M!”

“Well done, Mia.” Hux thinks he has the smartest girl in the world. And he can’t be more proud of it.

At 5.30 you arrive at home. You open the door and find father and daughter playing in the backyard.

One kiss for Hux and another one for Mia, and then you join them in their games. Hux gets in to serve dinner.

Since you’re more awake than in the morning, dinner is more loudly, the three of you talking about your day, telling jokes and laughing.

Hux knows he’s the one who spends more time with Mia, so he leaves you the task to put her to bed and read her a story. He knows the importance of you and her bonding and spending time together.

While you do this, he cleans the kitchen and prepared Mia’s lunch for the next day.

“I’m tired,” he says in a yawn and gets in the bed with you. You’re reading a book but you feel your eyelids heavy.

“I don’t know how you do it.”

“Do what?”

“Taking care of Mia and the house.”

“I do it because I like it.” He shrugs and doesn’t give too much importance to the matter.

He turns off the lights and rolls to his right side. His arm looking for you. You stick more to him and sigh, you’re home with your husband, cozy on your shared bed.

Hux thinks that Mia is growing up so fast and suddenly an idea born in his mind. He breaks the silence of the night and says:

“Let’s have another kid.”


	64. I wish you the best (w/ Hux)

“I wish you the best” were the final words you said to Armitage. And at that moment you really meant them. There wasn’t a fight, a heated argument or an exchange of insults.

But as you observe the scene through the glass, those words lose all their real meaning. You know you should move before they see you. But your feet are glued to the street and your eyes are fixed on the two persons sharing the dinner with their son.

Armitage takes a napkin and wipes the toddler’s face. The woman sitting with them dedicates them a warm smile.

Armitage Hux has a son. And he didn’t have him with you. Like one day you planned it and dreamed it.

The kid must be three years old and the red hair he has is an unmistakable sign that Hux is the biological father.

“I wish you the best,” you said that day five years ago. But you didn’t imagine that the best for Armitage included a family. A life you no longer have a place in it.

Now they’re laughing about something and you wish you could hear what’s so funny. Instead, you’re outside the restaurant, like a kid with no money in front of a candy store.

You blink fast to see if you shed a tear but your eyes are dry. You don’t have more tears for Armitage. Five years passed very fast and both of you moved on.

It’s a bittersweet feeling. To know that he was able to forget you and find love in another woman. But he’s happy and that’s what should matter, right? After all, the phrase “I wish you the best” was about this. Both of you continuing with your lives, meeting new persons, getting new experiences.

You take a last look at the happy couple, you recognize Hux’s smile. It’s sincere. After a sigh that pierced you to the heart, you continue with your path.

“I wish you the best,” you whisper and this time, the cold wind of the night takes the words away.

 


	65. Anal sex (w/ Kylo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW content

“Please, please, put it inside,” you whimper. Kylo has you kneeling in fours, your ass pushed in the air and his tongue tracing circles around your hole.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” he says and spanks you. Even though you’re the one receiving pleasure, he’s the one in control.

He spits on your hole and his drool slides down to your pussy. Then, he gets up from his place and takes the bottle of lube that’s on the bed.

You feel a cold sensation back there and you try to breathe, preparing yourself for what’s come next.

“I’m gonna go slow. But only this time.”

You feel the tip of his cock poking on your puckered hole and you try to relax your muscles to take all of him.

“So tight,” he rasps and thrust very slowly.

As you exhale, your anal muscles loosen and he slides all the way in.

“I’m gonna flood this tight hole with my cum,” he groans and squeezes your butt cheeks.

You start to rub your clit and feel your orgasm approaching. Your arch your back and you clench around him. Kylo looks hypnotized how big his cock look compared to you. He’s not even sure how you’re taking him.

“Ah,” he growls. “My cumbucket.” His knees are shaking but he doesn’t stop. He comes inside of you and some of his seed comes out of your ass.

You stay in the same position, tired of how much he teased you and how strong your orgasm was.

“Your cumbucket,” you whisper.


	66. Daughter (w/ Kylo)

“Are you ready?” your dad, Kylo, asks you.

You check everything is in place and lightly touch the lightsaber hanging at your hip.

“Yeah, I’m ready.” You’re excited because it’s the first mission your dad is taking you. You don’t wanna disappoint him and you want to show him all the training has turned you into a great warrior.

“Alright, let’s go,” he says and walks to the ship. General Hux discovered a Resistance base and you’re going there to destroy it and finish with the rebel scums.

The battle has been relentless, dead bodies lay on the ground and the smell of blood and fire pumps adrenaline through your veins. Victory is practically yours.

“(Y/N)?”

You hear someone call you between the chaos of the battle. You look everywhere and then you find a woman, standing alone, with her blaster put down.

“Rebel scum!” you yell and run ready to kill her.

“No, (Y/N). It’s me… Mom,” the woman says.

You stop your attack and put your lightsaber down.

“M-mom?”

“Yes, it’s me.” She smiles at you and her eyes fill with tears.

It’s been years since the last time you saw her. The last thing you remember is her leaving your quarters with a suitcase and crying. You were too little to understand but as you grew up you realized she was disgusted by the First Order and your father.

“It’s been… so long.” You ignore the soldiers fighting against each other and take a step closer to her.

“My precious girl.” She holds your face and caresses it.

Before she can react or do something, the blade of your lightsaber pierces her. She gasps and her mouth stays open in shock and pain.

“Thank you,” you say before she crumbles down to the floor. She looks so pathetic, trying to do something but her life is already fading away.

“You did well, my girl,” Kylo speaks behind you. “You training has been completed.”

He explained to you that in order to succeed and belong to the Dark side you’ll have to kill your mother. Just as he did with his own father.

“Thanks, dad.” You grin at her and dedicate one last look to your mother’s dead body. She was a fool, she should have stayed. But she didn’t and now she paid the price.

“Let’s go. It reeks like rebel scum here.”

You and your dad walk away from the battle. You can sense through the Force he’s happy with your progress. Nothing will hold you back anymore.


	67. Pampered boy (w/ Clyde)

“Sit down here. And don’t complain, Clyde,” Mellie tells her brother. She told him to sit down on a chair from the dining table. There are several brushes, make-up and nail polish scattered through the table.

“You’re gonna look so good,” you say to him and give him a smile of reassuring.

“If ya’ say so…” he mutters under his breath.

Mellie walks behind him and starts to brush his hair. From time to time, she does it a little too hard and the brush hits his ears.

“Mellie, be careful,” you say. Clyde can only smile at how you worry about him. You and his sister are a few years younger than him but he can’t say no every time you wanna play.

“Which color you want?” you ask him.

Clyde sees his options and realizes that you only own bright colors.

“The purple one,” he says.

“Good choice, sir,” you joke.

You grab his right hand and start doing his nails. He likes the soft touch of your fingers and how delicate you are. Your tongue pokes out in concentration.

With Mellie doing his hair and you doing his hand, he can’t help but feel pampered by the two of you. Who cares what Jimmy say? He can’t even complain because his favorite girls are doting on him.


	68. Boyfriend not-boyfriend (w/ Adam)

“Hi, I’m your neighbor, Hannah.” A girl with short hair and weird clothes appears at your door.

“Oh, hi,” you say. It’s been a week since you moved into Brooklyn and you found a cheap apartment on this street.

“So this is me trying to be nice and make new friends. I thought we could hang out a bit,” Hannah says and waits for your answer, almost sure you’re going to say yes.

“Yeah, sure,” you nod. “My place or your place?”

“My place. I want to talk to you about my book.” She starts walking down the stairs and you follow her after you grab your keys and close the door.

“You’re a writer?”

“More than that,” she stops to look at you. “I believe I’m the voice of my generation.”

Her statement leaves you a little surprised. If she lives in this building she can’t be a very famous writer. Perhaps she’s starting but to say such thing it’s a little presumptuous.

“But before we enter, I need to go to my boyfriend’s apartment. It’s okay if we go?” she asks you.

“Yeah, no problem,” you accept.

As you walk through the streets Hannah tells you more about her life. She hasn’t asked you anything about you so you just nod and listen.

“He’s not my boyfriend-boyfriend. I mean, we hook up and stuff but I wouldn’t call it a relationship,” she says.

“I see…” you mumble.

After a few more minutes you arrive at an apartment building. You follow Hannah through the floors since you don’t know where her not-boyfriend lives.

She knocks at a door and both of you wait. A tall shirtless guy opens the door and looks at Hannah up and down.

“What are you doing here, kid?”

“Adam, this is my neighbor and new friend,” she says with emphasis. “Her name is (Y/N).”

“H-hi,” you timidly say. You didn’t expect an almost naked guy at the other side of the door.

“Hey,” he says and nods.

“We came because I forgot a notebook the other night,” Hannah says.

“Come in,” Adam moves aside to let you in. “I was working on a project.”

You enter the apartment and there are pieces of wood scattered all over the place. A guy who works shirtless with wood? What kind of porn movie is this it?

You watch your steps as you move and sit on the only sofa. Hannah and Adam are looking for the notebook when Hanna’s phone rings.

“I have to go,” she says after she hangs up. “I got an appointment with an editor in fifteen minutes.”

“Okay,” you stand up. “Let’s go.”

“No, no,” she’s already walking to the door. “You can stay here with Adam.”

“W-what? No.” It’s not that you don’t like Adam but you don’t even know him.

“Yeah, I’ll be back in an hour, bye!” she says from the hallway, leaving you alone with her boyfriend. She didn’t even say goodbye or give him a kiss.

“Uhm,” you turn around at Adam. “So…”

“Fucking bitch,” he says and the insult startles you. What did you do?

“Excuse me?”

“I know she’s your friend and all but she’s a fucking a bitch. Sorry.”

“Oh,” you relax more now that you know the insult wasn’t for you. “I met her today, I wouldn’t call her my friend.”

“Stay away from her,” he tells you and sits on the sofa.

“Who does that? Bail on a person and leaving her with someone else.” You sit next to Adam but keeping your distance.

“Ha!” he exclaims. “You have no idea.”

“You wanna go for an ice-cream?”

“I fucking hate ice-cream.”

You don’t know what else to say so you opt to stay quiet.

“Let’s go for a beer.” He stands up and pulls you up by grabbing your arm. “I can’t drink but you can. So you’re drinking for me.”

“You wanna get me drunk?”

“Yeah,” he admits.

He’s at the door when you remember something.

“Your shirt, you don’t have one on.”

“Shit,” he looks at yourself. “You’re right.”

You wait for him at the door as he goes to what you supposed it’s his bedroom. You weren’t very excited to get to know Hannah but with her boyfriend not boyfriend it’s different. And you’re not a boyfriend thief but considering she left and he called her a fucking bitch, you can allow yourself to go for a drink with him.


	69. Got It? (w/ Hux and Kylo)

Sadness. Anger. Resentment. Those emotions conquered your heart for a long time. All thanks to Ben Solo, your boyfriend. Well, ex-boyfriend now. You and him were dating for 3 years when one day, out of nowhere, he told you he needed other things. Things you weren’t able to give him. Not a single year nor a single cry were useful to make him stay. He already made his choice and he moved on. Without you.

“Are you ready to leave, love?” Hux asks you and wakes you up from your day dreaming. When your life fell apart thanks to Kylo, Hux was there. As a friend, as a shoulder you can lean on. He grabbed the broken pieces of your heart and put them back together. Little by little, you fell in love with him, with a new healed heart.

“Ready,” you nod and grin. “Where are you taking me this time, Armitage Hux?”

“It’s a surprise.”

It turns out Hux chose the fanciest restaurant in the city. You don’t know why he chose this place, it’s not a special date.

“Oh, dessert”, you say when you see a water approaching with a volcano cake. One of your favorites.

“I hope you like it,” Hux says and doesn’t take the eyes off the plate.

As you nail the spoon in the dessert, you feel something hard bumps against it.

“Armie…” With shaking hands you look what is it and find a shiny ring.

“(Y/N),” Hux is kneeling next to you. “I love you so much and I wish you could give me the honor to spend my life with you. Will you marry me?”

You put a hand against your mouth, shocked by the proposal. But soon you have the answer: “Yes, of course!”

And just like that, with a romantic dinner and an expensive ring, you were engaged with Armitage Hux.

Back into your shared apartment, you go to the bathroom to take off your make-up. Hux hears a knock on the door and goes to open it. “What are you doing here?” Ben, now known as Kylo, asks Hux as soon as he opens the door.

“Solo…” Hux says with a hint of disgust.

“I said what are you doing on (Y/N)’s apartment?” Anger boils in Ren’s veins and he has to stop himself before he punches Hux.

“I live here,” he says. Kylo stays quiet, as if he didn’t understand so Hux adds: “We’re engaged.”

“No…” It was like a slap straight to the face. “Listen, Ren, or whatever pathetic name you go by,” Hux walks out of the apartment and closes the door, so you don’t hear him. “I know a part of (Y/N) will always love you but she’s with me now and I don’t intend to break her heart like you did. Got it?”

Kylo stares at Hux and clenches his fists. This visit turned out very differently.

“Got it…”

Without adding another words, Hux goes back to the apartment. In that moment, Kylo Ren decides he’ll win you back. No matter at what price, he’ll do it.


	70. Do it, daddy (w/ Adam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: smut, dirty talk, smacking

It happens one day you two are fucking. Something that happens almost every day, since Adam has a high sex drive. He has you panting on the bed, twisting and moaning. He’s on his knees, his hand on your thighs, lifting them. He thrusts into you over and over. It’s fast and strong. Just like his personality.

“D-daddy,” you manage to say. His thick cock is piercing you, making your vision fade away.

“Yes?” he huffs and keeps fucking you. “My pretty little slut.”

You have a previous agreement to call you each other like that. There’s something in him calling you names and treating you like a whore that turns you over.

“Smack me, daddy.”

“Shit,” he loses his rhythm. “Are you sure?”

“I have a safe word. Please, do it, daddy,” you plead him with a pout.

Adam’s cock throbs seeing you naked in the bed but with an innocent look. It’s a contradiction and he loves it.

“Alright, slut,” he starts to move again. “I’m gonna teach you how to respect me.”

He lifts one hand and crashes it against your cheek. The sound echoes through the room and for a moment, he’s afraid he hit you too hard.

“Another one, daddy! I deserve it!” you scream. One side of your face is burning but you want more. You want to feel pain at the same time you feel pleasure.

Adam hits you one more time and the power the mere act gives him makes him come right on the spot.

“Fuck!” he curses. “I came too fast.”

“You like to hit me, daddy?” You don’t care that he came first. You’re sure you’ll be rewarded soon. Adam always makes sure of it.

“I fucking love it, you cunt,” he spits out and grabs your jaw in a tight grip.

Maybe he already came but you have a feeling that the fun is just about to begin.


	71. Werewolf!Hux HC's

\-    Hux, being his usual dominant, became at a very young age the leader of his wolf pack. No one dares to question his authority. And they don’t have to since he has proved to be a good leader, worried about his pack.

\-    A good leader but a lonely one. He has never mated with someone, not even has said he’s attracted to someone.

\-    He looks down on the others in his pack who has that familial attachment. But it’s only out of envy because it’s something he feels he’ll never have.

\-    He doesn’t treat bad or go after the pups in his own pack. But he makes them respect him. If one happens to get in the way during the hunt, well, it’s not his problem.

\-    Because, again, he just can’t feel that attachment or the wish to mate and form a family.

\-    He wears a full beard and long hair past his ears in his human form. When he turns into a wolf, he’s the biggest from the pack. His fur is color reddish brown. Shine and fluffy. But don’t tell him that because he’ll growl at you.

\-    One day you decide to go on a trip to the forest. The sun is up and the weather is nice so why not?

\-    Hux smells you from miles away. But he thinks you’ll become his prey.

\-    “Oh, Little Red Hood,” he says to himself. He observes your red sweater and mocks in silence. This story is going to go very differently.

\-    He rounds you without you getting notice of it. He hides between the thick pines and doesn’t lose you of his sight.

\-    It’s getting late so you think it’s better if you leave and go home. Out of the pines, a handsome guy dressed in a blue sweater and jeans appears.

\-    “Hello,” he says in a very peculiar accent. “Did you come to walk to the forest like me?”

\-    At first, you’re cautious about him but he seems nice and sincere so you smile and tell him you came to take a walk but you’re already leaving.

\-    “Not so fast, Red Hood.” He corners you against a tree and you see his sharp teeth glowing in the dark. Staying so late was a definitely a bad idea.

\-    Hux is about to transform and take a big bite from your flesh when an unknown smell arrives at his nostrils.

\-    It’s something he has never smelled before and makes him stay still. You smell fresh like the forest and sweet like the berries.

\-    “No, please,” you cry in fear. But he ignores you, too deep in your smell. He nuzzles your neck and inhales deeply.

\-    He steps back and offers you his hand. “I won’t hurt you. Come with me,” he pleads with you.

\-    “I should go back.” Your whole body trembles in fear. After what he did, you’re scared of him.

\-    Hux realizes that if you want you to trust him, he needs to start being honest and tell you the truth about him.

\-    Right in front of your eyes, this ginger guy transforms into a big wild wolf. Your eyes are wide open in shocked and you’re frozen in your spot, unable to run or escape.

\-    But the wolf doesn’t want to hurt you. He walks to you and nuzzles your leg, wanting you to pet him.

\-    With shaking hands, you bend down and run one hand through his soft fur. It’s thick and puffy.

\-    The wolf licks your hand as a thank you and you giggle like a fool. He still makes you nervous but you’re calmer now.

\-    “Surprised?” he says once he returns to his human form. He introduces himself and tells you his name is Hux.

\-    Since that day, you return to the forest each evening and spend it with him. He shows you the cabin where he lives and introduces you to his wolf pack.

\-    The more you’re with him, the more convinced he is you’re his mate. And it’s a pleasant surprise for him because he was already resigned to be alone.

\-    One day he sees you playing with the pups of Kylo, a werewolf of his pack. And he pretends for a moment those are his pups and you’re the mother.

\-    Every time he sees you, the constant image of you as a mom repeats on his mind. He thinks your pups would have his ginger hair and your smile.

\-    He’s constantly kissing your neck and smell you. It’s when he feels the calmest and at peace. The members of the wolf pack notice this change but don’t dare to say anything.

\-    Visits every day turn into you staying for weeks with him. To the point where you spend more time in his home than in yours.

\-    You give the cabin your touch and turn it into a cozy warm place, where Hux and you cuddle with big blankets in front of a chimney.

-    On nights where it’s too cold, he turns into a wolf and lays at your feet, wanting to keep you warm. 

-    Wolf or human, he snores. Loudly. 

\-    “My mate,” he says as he kisses your neck. Both of you laying on a nest full of blankets. “What?” you ask. “You’re my mate,” he admits and then he adds: “I mean… only if you want to.”

\-    “What would it mean? To be your mate?” You’re really curious because it’s not a common thing between humans and werewolves live different.

\-    “You would stay here with me, of course.” He stops talking and looks down, unsure if he should keep talking.

\-    “And what else? There’s something more, I know you.” “You’d carry my pups and I’d take care of you. I’d hunt and provide anything you need.”

\-    “Oh, wow.” You weren’t expecting such a strong answer. “(Y/N), please. I need you to stay here with me. You’ve changed me and I… I love you,” he confesses. He kneels in front of you and holds your hands, begging you with his eyes. If you say no, he’ll abandon the idea of a mate forever. Because only you can take that place.

\-     “I love you too,” you say and smile. You can see yourself living here with Hux. It’s what you’ve been doing the past weeks. And forming a family. It’d be wear to have pups that would turn into werewolves but you’ll love them no matter what.

\-    So basically Hux feels like the luckiest werewolf ever. He’s the leader of a strong wolf pack and has his mate by his side. Sure, you’re  human but he doesn’t care. Not even a little.


	72. Kids (w/ Clyde)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: angst

“Did ya’ have fun, sweetheart?” Clyde asks you. You and he are coming back from Sadie’s birthday party.

“Yes, the cake was so good,” you say.

“You know,” he keeps his eyes on the road. “Ya’ look really pretty holding that baby.”

“He was a cute baby.”

“Have ya’ ever thought about having our own?” If you ask Clyde the same, the answer is yes. He even has the names chosen, in case it’s a boy or a girl.

“Hell, no,” you scoff. “No babies in this oven.” You pat your belly.  

“I’m not saying right now, but in the future, ya’ know, maybe form a family.” He’s a little upset you don’t want babies right now but he can wait for a while.

“No, I meant, never. I don’t wanna have any kids.”

“Never?” he says in shock.

“Never,” you severe.

You arrive at home and pause the conversation as you get out of the car. But once you’re inside the trailer house, Clyde speaks again.

“So ya’ don’t wanna have babies with me? What’s the problem?”

“Clyde, babe,” you say, already tired of the conversation. “There’s nothing wrong with you. I just don’t see myself as a mother.”

“Yeah, but maybe in a few years…”

“No,” you shake your head. “Sorry.”

That night Clyde will go to bed and won’t cuddle you as usual.

2 days later

“I want to break up,” Clyde says.

“What?”

You two are enjoying his free day from the bar and you suggested to watch a movie and eat some popcorn. You didn’t expect something like this.

“I respect you and your choices and I’ll never try to change you. Because I love you. But…” He huffs and pouts like he’s disappointed with himself.

“But?”

“But I respect myself more. And I can’t be with someone who doesn’t want the same thing for the future.”

It took a lot to Clyde to say this. He thought you were the love of his life, the person who he would spend life together and get old. But he can’t fool himself. You two want different lifestyles.

“I understand…”

You wish you could tell him you’ll change your mind or that you love him so much you’re willing to have kids. But you know it’d be a lie and you can live a lie the rest of your life.

It’s painful but it’s for the best. To end things right now before it’s too late and both of you hurt each other.

“I’ll start to pack my things,” you say. You and he moved in together two months ago. Funny how back then, you though this place will be your permanent home.

“I’ll help ya’.” Clyde has to repeat himself this is for the best.


	73. Cooking (w/ Hux)

“And surprise!”Hux says behind you, taking his hands off your eyes.

“What’s this?” you ask unimpressed. In front of you, there’s a sad peanut butter with jelly sandwich.

“I made dinner,” he says.

“A P&J sandwich? That’s dinner?” You perk up an eyebrow and look at him.

“Yes, for someone who doesn’t know how to cook,” Hux defends himself.

“What else you know how to do?” You giggle because you can’t help to laugh at how useless is your boyfriend in the kitchen aspect.

“Uh, instant ramen?”

“No! That’s not cooking!” you exclaim.  “I’m gonna show you how to cook real food.”

“Really? Would you do that for me?” Hux’s eyes bright up at the possibility.

“Now,” you take the sandwich in your hands. “Let’s eat the saddest dinner ever made.”

“Hey!”

You use your lunch hour at work to go the supermarket and buy all the ingredients to prepare dinner with Hux tonight. You’re going with something simple: chicken fajitas with rice and some veggies.

“Hi, babe,” you say when Hux arrive at your apartment. “Ready to cook?”

“Hi,” he kisses you on the cheek. “Just let me wash my hands and I’ll be.”

When he returns, with the sleeves of his shirt rolled up, you give him an apron, so he doesn’t stain his clothes.

“What are we making?” he asks you.

“Some chicken with rice. Pretty simple but good.”

“Alright, let’s begin.”

Hux turns into your assistant, watching close all the things you do and listening to your instructions.

“Now we put some lemon pepper on the chicken,” you instruct him.

“How much?” He doesn’t wanna mess it up.

“Just a little, make sure it covers all the pieces.”

“Like this?” He pours the lemon pepper on the chicken that’s already on the pan.

“Look at you! You’re a chef already!”

After an hour and a half, dinner is ready and served at the table. You even open a bottle of wine and put some candles.

“I can’t believe I made this,” Hux observes his plate. It’s a full meal and it looks good.

“With my help,” you remind him.

“Of course,” he grins at you and takes your hand to kiss it. “Ready to taste it?”

“Ready.” You take your fork and grab a chicken fajita.

Hux does the same and once you give the first bite, you look at each other and exclaim:

“Mmmm.”


	74. Meet the triplets (w/ Finn)

“Are you sure you want this?” Finn asks you before you open the door of your house. He’s holding your hand and you can feel he’s squeezing it.

“They’re my family. Plus, you already met my parents and you weren’t this nervous.”

“Sorry, baby. But your brothers sound kind of…”

“Assholes?” You finish the phrase for him.

“Yes, I wasn’t going to say it but yeah.”

“You’ll be fine,” you assure him. “You’re gonna be with me.”

“Guys?” You call your brothers from the stars and soon three identical guys appear.

“Yes?” they say at the same time.

“Finn is here. Come down to say hello.”

A spark flashes in their eyes and they need no words to come up with a plan.

“Finn!” Ben says. “We finally meet you!”

“Hi, I know,” Finn gives his best smile. “Nice to meet you.”

“Do you know (Y/N) only likes ugly guys? My little sister doesn’t have good taste,” Kylo says.

“Kylo!” you scold him.

Once the introductions are made, all of you sit in the living room.

“Sooooo,” Ben speak again. “Are you a virgin, Finn?”

“Excuse me?” Finn says in shocked.

“Why are you so nervous? You wanna lie to us?” Matt corner Finn with his words.

“I swear guys,” you say desperate your brothers are acting like this. Yeah, they’re jealous but it’s ridiculous.

“We just wanna know, (Y/N). It’s our duty to protect you,” Kylo says.

“No, it’s not.” Finn stands up and the triplets look at him surprised.

“Finn?” You stand up next to him. You’ve never heard him speak so serious and authoritative.

“(Y/N) is a smart girl who knows how to take care of herself. And I’m not gonna let you treat me like this. So we’re leaving.” He takes your hand and walks to the door.

Meanwhile, the triplets stay in silent, to shocked by Finn’s words to do something. They never thought that he’d stand up against them.

But you can only smile. It’s kind of a turn on to see this side of Finn and you’re glad he stood up against your brothers.


	75. Teach him a lesson (w/ Clyde)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: violence

Can you please do one for Clyde with a reader who’s generally really sweet but when some guys give him shit for his disability, she calls them out on it, even tells them to “f*ck off”? Please and thanks!

“Everythin’ alright over here?” Clyde asks you. You came to spend the night at the bar with him. You occupy your usual spot at the bar and you have a cold beer in front of you.

“All good, baby. Thank you.”

“Tell me if ya’ need anything else,” he says before he turns over to serve other clients. On busy nights like this, you don’t get to talk much but you settle with watching him work.

You’re checking Instagram on your phone, occasionally taking a sip from your beer. You feel someone sits next to you but you don’t mind. After all, the bar is packed and everyone wants a place.

“Hey,” someone says.

You look up from your phone and find that it was a guy who spoke.

“Hey,” you say back and return your attention to your phone.

“Why you so lonely, sweetheart?”

You cringe at the name he said. That’s how Clyde sometimes calls you but coming from this guy’s mouth, it feels weird.

“I’m not alone. My boyfriend is the owner of this place.” You point with your head at Clyde, who’s busy serving drinks.

“Oh, shit. You mean the bartender with one arm?” he scoffs.

“What did you say?” You try to keep calm and give the guy another chance.

“Honey,” he laughs. “How does he fuck you with only one hand?” He claps his hands, celebrating his own joke.

“I see,” you say. You push your beer on the counter and jump off the stool.

“That’s what I’m talking about,” the guy says, thinking you’re flirting with him and you’re about to kiss him.

But instead of doing that. you jump at him, making him fall backward. Once he’s on the floor, still confused, you start to punching him straight to the nose.

“Sweetheart, no!” Clyde runs to your side. Most of the people at the bar is watching the unusual fight. A girl and a guy.

“You piece of shit!” you yell and keep punching him. You feel how the anger boils in your veins.

“Hey, hey,” Clyde grabs you from behind and lifts you.

“Let me go!” you say, unaware that is your boyfriend who grabs you.

“You crazy bitch,” the guy on the floor says, his nose leaking blood.

“I’m gonna ask ya’ to leave. Now.” Clyde tells him. He doesn’t know what happened but he’s sure that it was the guy’s fault. Because you never react like this.

“And just for you to know, he fucks me properly with his big cock. So, there. Now you know it,” you scream as the guy walks out of the bar with his dignity on the floor.

“Sweetheart…” Clyde feels his face flush down as everyone heard what you said about him and his penis.

“I’m sorry, baby,” you say. He puts you back on the floor and you grab your sore hand. “I had to teach him that no one talks like that about you.”

“I appreciate it, but please…” he bends down to you. “Don’t talk about my cock in front of the people.”

“I didn’t say any lie,” you wink at an eye at him. “Plus, I know you like it, Logan.”


	76. Don't hurt mommy (w/ Kylo)

“Hey, legs,” Kylo greets you when he arrives from all day being the Supreme Leader. You’re wearing a short and he always calls you like that when you do, because he loves when you show your bare legs.

“Hey, daddy,” you say, with your son in your arms from the sofa. “How was your day?”

“Terrible, as usual.” He lets himself fall on the sofa next to you.

“At least you’re here,” you giggle.

“Dada,” your son greets his dad. He stretches his little arms to him, wanting Kylo to hold him.

“Hey, buddy.” Kylo grabs him and sits him on his lap. “You’re getting so big.”

“Imagine if he ends being taller than you.”

“Ha!,” Kylo slaps your bare thigh. “That won’t happen..”

“No!” your son cry out and pouts. He raises his tiny fist and slams it on his dad’s face. “Bad dada, don’t hurt mommy.”

“Oh, Maker.” You gasp and then laugh at your son’s reaction. He still has a scold on his face and his fist raised as if he was waiting to hit Kylo again.

“What did I do, buddy?” Kylo runs his hand through his nose and grunts in pain. “For being a baby, you’re pretty strong.”

“Don’t hurt mommy,” he repeats.

“Alright, I won’t hurt mommy,” he leans to you and puts a kiss on your forehead. “Sorry, mommy.”

“No problem,” you giggle.

Your son seems satisfied with Kylo’s apology because he leans on his chest and closes his eyes, his hands are now hugging him by the neck. As if seconds ago, he wasn’t hitting him and defending you from him.

“What’s up with him?” Kylo whispers. His son is two years old but he already has mood swings.

“He got it from his dad,” you smirk and Kylo only rolls his eyes because he knows you’re right.


	77. NSFW Alphabet (w/ Hux)

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Hux is very gentle and sweet with you once you finish having sex. He always asks you if you need anything, like a glass of water or carries you to the bathroom. Also, he cuddles with you and peppers kisses across your face, it’s like he can’t stop kissing you.

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

His favorite body part of his is his hands. He thinks they’re strong and tell the story of his life. His favorite body part of you are your tits, he’s a breast guy.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

He prefers to come inside your mouth than in your face. This way, you can swallow his cum.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

It drives him crazy when you go outside and you don’t wear panties underneath your clothes.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

He knows what he’s doing since he had a few partners before you. But it’s just experiences because with you it feels different. With them, it was just sex but with you, it’s making love.

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying.)**

Missionary position. This way he can see your face and have your breasts near his mouth. Sometimes, he’d put his face on the crook of your neck and let the pleasure guide him.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

He’s not super serious but he’s not a comedian neither. If something funny happens he’d laugh but it’s not like he tells you joke during.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

He doesn’t have a lot of hair down there but you love his ginger curls that match his hair.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

He really likes to take his time with you. He makes you lay on the bed and shower you in kisses.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

One time, he made you touch herself for him. He sits you on a chair and told you to spread your legs and give him a show.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Master/Slave kink

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

In the bedroom but also he likes you to bend you over the kitchen table.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Seeing you playing with your hair, when you wear light make-up when you walk around the house on your underwear when you brush your ass against his crotch when you’re cuddling. A lot of things that you do turn him on.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs)**

Giving you control. It’s not like he hasn’t tried it but it just doesn’t turn him on. He’s 100% the dominant on your relationship.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

He likes to eat you out as a way to prepare you for his dick. Sometimes, if you get tired of fucking, he tells you to suck him off to make him come.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

It depends on the mood. If he’s feeling more dominant than usual his pace will be rough, whispering dirty things on your ear. But if he’s feeling more romantic, he takes his time and makes you squirm under him with his slow thrusts.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

The same. It depends on the mood and the situation. Usually, the quickies are for when you visit him at his office.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He’s very open to experimenting, as long as he has the control.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Two rounds of fifteen minutes. But he has to take a break in between.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

He has a pair of handcuffs and a dildo for you. He likes to buy you sets of lingerie too.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

He’s the kind of teasing and keeping you on the edge. He likes to tie you in bed or put you the handcuffs and eat you out only to stop when you’re about to come.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

He’s not very loud, he talks on a deep raspy voice during the moment and groans a little when he comes.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

His favorite name for you is kitten.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

6 inches. He has a long cock.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

About three times a week. He wishes you could have sex more but sometimes he arrive home very tired from work.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterward)**

If he had a stressful day at work, he immediately falls asleep and then sleeps like a baby. Having sex is his favorite way to relax.


	78. First Kiss (w/ Kylo)

With your hands trembling from a mix of fear and excitement, you grab the sides of Kylo’s helmet.

You and he have been dating? Fooling around? About one year now. And the problem with Kylo is that you never know what he wants or what he’s thinking.

But after begging him to let you see his face and him considering he can trust you, he accepted.

He’s sitting on the bed and you’re sitting on his lap. His hands, with no gloves, on top of yours, guiding you to take off the helmet.

You lift it up and put it aside, only to see the most beautiful face you’ve ever seen.

“Kylo,” you say when you look into his deep dark eyes. “Can I touch you?”

“You may,” he says. It’s the first time you hear his voice without the helmet and it suits him. It’s dark and raspy, just like him.

Very careful, you lift your hand and touch his right cheek. The skin is tender and soft and he leans into your touch, closing his eyes.

“You’re so beautiful,” you whisper in awe. You never thought, not even in your craziest dreams that this would be the face of the man you love.

Kylo frowns, as he didn’t understand what you said. But he did, only he can’t understand how someone, especially you, can think of him like that.

But since you don’t have the Force you can’t read these thoughts inside his head. Instead, you lean to him and put your lips against his.

A smooth short kiss that sends butterflies down your stomach. You’re finally kissing him, touching him, feeling him. You close your eyes and try to memorize this moment forever.

You pull away, not wanting to make him mad. Maybe he doesn’t like kisses.

“Do it again,” he says on a stern voice. The same one he uses when he’s outside, giving orders to the officers and his army.

“Again?” You smile because maybe he does like kisses.

This time, he only nods and waits for you. You grab his face again and give him a kiss filled with all your love for him.


	79. Kindergarten teacher (w/ Clyde)

\-    Clyde meets you at a school festival of his niece Sadie.

\-    You were on the front row, telling some toodles to keep quiet and he couldn’t help but think you were a very cute teacher.

\-    During the whole festival, he gives glances at where you are, watching how patient you are with the kids, always with a smile on your face.

\-    At one certain moment, one of the toddlers begins to cry, telling you something about his arm. You patiently listen to him and give him a kiss on the arm and then pet his hair.

\-    So when the festival is finally over, he gets up from his sit and impulsed by something he walks at you.

\-    “Hi, excuse me, miss,” he says. All of the sudden, his arms feel too long, his hair too puffy, his voice too deep.

\-    “Hi!” you exclaim. “Did you enjoy the festival?”

\-    “Yes, I did.” He nods and grips his lips. It’s now or never. “Would ya’ like to go on a date with me?”

\-    You half-open your mouth but then the smile returns to your face. “Well, I’d like to know your name first.

\-    “Yeah, sorry.” He internally slaps himself for his mistake. “Clyde. Clyde Logan.”

\-    “A pleasure, Clyde. I’m (Y/N)(L/N).” You offer him your hand and he takes it, seeing how small is compared to his.

\-    “And I’d love to go on a date with you,” you say. His heart now beats faster and he wants to carry you in his arms and take you to the date already. But reality settles in.

\-    “Right now I’m working but once the parents of these kids pick them up, I’ll be free.”

\-    So he waits for you outside the school, leaning on the hood of his car.

\-    “Finally free!” You walk out from the school, your dress fluttering around with the wind. “Where are we going?”

\-    “Uh, I was thinkin’ to take ya’ on a nice dinner. What do ya’ say?” And like the gentleman he is, he opens the door car for you.

\-    Then, he takes you to a nice restaurant, where you suggest to order several dishes and share, to which he agrees.

\-    “Some kids don’t wanna share,” you say as you take a french fry. “Do ya’ like your job?” Your whole face illuminates at the question. “Yes, I love it! I love kids, they’re so fun to work with.”

\-    And then you dedicate almost the whole dinner to talk about your job, telling Clyde funny experiences you had with your students.

\-    And while he listens and nods, his heart sighs already for love for you, thinking how much he wants to hear you talking every day about your passion.


	80. I want the divorce (w/ Ben)

“(Y/N),” you hear Ben whispering at the other side of the line. “I need your help.”

“Again?” You know too well that tone of voice he’s using and it can only mean one thing: he’s with somebody.

“Please, (Y/N), you know I’m not good at this,” he pleads you “Oh, shit. I thought she woke up.”

“Then don’t have one-night stands!” you say annoyed.

“Yes, yes, but please, will you help me?”

You sigh and before you hang up, you say:

“I’m coming.”

You open the door of your apartment and find on the front door, a naked Ben, covering his crotch with the hand that’s not holding his phone.

“You owe me one,” you tell him as you pass by.

“I love you,” he says with a grin and moves aside to let you in.

You take a big gulp of air and prepare for what’s coming next.

“Seriously, Ben?! In our own bed?”

The chick who was deeply asleep on Ben’s bed wakes up startled, looking around to see where she is.

“You’re a whore!” you yell at her as you point her with your finger. “Get the fuck out!”

“No, no,” she stumbles and tries to cover with the sheets. “He said he was single.”

“Single my ass. Now get the fuck out of here.”

The poor girl gets out of the bed and dressed in five seconds, not even bothering to put her shoes on.

“You’re a pig!” She pushes Ben against the wall but he doesn’t care, it’s all an act so she leaves.

“I want the divorce, Ben Solo!” you say making sure the girl hears you. He has to hold his laugh but once the girl is out he breaks down in laughs.

“Shit, (Y/N), you’re the best.”

“I know,” you say. “That’s why you always call me.”

“I owe you a big one, I promise.”

“Put on some clothes and consider it even.”


	81. Emma (w/ Hux)

\-    Since he was young, Hux had a plan on his mind about the way his life should be.

\-    Meet the perfect girl, get married, have a son. In that order.

\-    So of course when it doesn’t exactly happen like that, he’s a little shaken about the change of plans.

\-    You and he had a one-night stand at a party the First Order threw. Both of you drunk, you forgot to use protection.

\-    So two months later, you request an appointment with the General. He thinks it’s something about work but oh surprise, it’s something else.

\-    The news that he’s gonna be a father leave him a little in shocked. It’s not that he doesn’t want to be a dad, it’s just he didn’t plan it like this.

\-    His first reaction is to ask you to marry him. Because that’s the right thing to do, right?

\-    You laugh, saying he must joking because there’s no way you’re gonna rush into a marriage. Yes, you’re pregnant but you can face this alone if it’s needed.

\-    A little hurt by your rejection, the next thing he asks is to be part of the baby’s life. In this case, you say yes because this baby deserves to have a dad. You don’t want his credits or his powers, just him to be present in your baby’s life.

\-    Remember that Hux wanted a son? Well, that completely disappears when you find out you’re having a baby girl.

\-    As soon as he knows the sex of the baby, he spends tons of credits (without telling you) on furniture, clothes, toys, etc. Everything in super girly colors and themes.

\-    He spends hours and hours checking the record of his officers to have ideas to name the baby. There are certain officers he’s not very fond of so of course, their names are forbidden.

\-    When you’re about to give birth, he takes his vacations so he can be next to you 24/7. You even agree for him to move to your quarters, where all the baby stuff is in.

\-    You name your baby girl Emma and Hux falls in love with her the moment he cradles her in his arms.

\-    At night, when she wakes up crying, he wakes up and puts her on your chest so you don’t have to get up to feed her. He tells you to sleep as he watches Emma so she doesn’t fall.

\-    Hux has a baby carrier that he uses to take Emma to work. You tell him it’s not necessary, that you can watch her over but he doesn’t care. Even if it’s a baby, he wants her to take her to work and to be part of his life.

\-    Expect a lot of attention from female officers who adore Emma and everytime they pass, they give her a kiss or a caress.

\-    “General Hux, you make really cute babies,” one of the officer says.

\-    Hux feels his cheeks growing red and yells the officers to get back to work.

\-    When Emma starts walking, he goes insane. He makes every single thing on the ship proof baby. Because of course, Emma has the right to walk freely through the ship.

\-    When he takes her to work, he walks from your shared quarters to the bridge holding Emma’s face. With her wearing a cute dress and a bow on the same color.

\-    He won’t admit it but he’s the one who chooses Emma’s outfits.

\-    He’s super proud of his daughter and he’s convince she’s smarter than the average.

\-    On his office, he has a lot of drawings made by Emma. If someone asks him about them, he gives a long explanation of the meaning of each one.

\-    He makes his purpose in life to make Emma say “dad” as her first word.

\-    He takes her to trips to another planets, that are safe for her, like a tropical planet or a snow planet.

\-    If you can’t come because of work, he sends you tons of picture of her doing the most random things. Like eating, swimming, skiing, making a snowman.

\-    He has to buy another holopad because the one he has is full with pictures of her.

\-    He gives her baby a bracelet with the words “Emma Hux” engraved. He doesn’t even think for a second that he’d prefer a boy.

\-    Because he doesn’t. Emma came to his life like a hurricane and make him change into a better man.

\-    And you’ve noticed this change. At first, you weren’t sure he was going to be a good dad, you were afraid he was going to be too cold, too distant.

\-    But right now you’re even jealous because you’re convinced he’s a better parent than you and Emma likes him more.

\-    With the love he has for your daughter, he’s making you fall in love with him. And he doesn’t even know.


	82. NSFW Alphabet (w/ Clyde)

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Soft boi Clyde is the sweetest guy in the world. He peppers kisses all over your face, make you lay on his chest and throws a blanket over your body. Sometimes he makes you lay on top of him and fall asleep like that.

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

He’s very self-conscious but one thing he likes is his height. He’s taller than most man so he feels that’s an advantage.

Favorite body part of you is your ass and breasts, because of course, and your belly button.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

He goes mad in desire when he comes all over your face and you start to lick the cum off of it, purring and smiling satisfied.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

He has the goal to fuck you in every surface of the bar. But not even you know about this.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Not very experienced because he’s shy with women. But that doesn’t mean he’s bad at bed.

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying.)**

Him laying on the bed and you on top. He likes to see your tits bouncing and this way it’s easier for him to put his thumb on your clit and rub it.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

He’s kind of serious in the middle of the moment but only because he’s concentrated. You’re the one who makes the jokes and he laughs.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

He has a decent amount of pubic hair and from time to time he trims it. You don’t mind it a bit.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

He’s really careful and caring with you. Always making sure you’re prepared and that you’re comfortable. One time he put roses and candles around the bed, with a bottle of white wine and chocolates. Cliche? Yes. Did you love it? Also yes.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

Not that you know, but sometimes he’s too horny but can’t leave work so he goes to the bathroom and jack off.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Size kink

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

In every surface of his trailer park and his bar.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Seeing you wearing one of his shirts. Since he has a size kink, seeing how the shirt is big on you, almost like a dress, turns him on.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs)**

Calling you names like “whore” or “slut”. He’s not into it and less to call you like that.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

He prefers to receive. Some nights, he sits on the couch, with a glass of whiskey on his hand and you between his legs.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Get this right: he’s sweet and romantic but once his cock is inside of you, he becomes into a beast and his pace is fast and rough.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Quickies on the back alley of the bar? Yes, please.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He might or might not willing to take the risk to get caught as you suck him off behind the bar.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

One round of thirty minutes. After that, he can’t get it up, not even to save his life.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

If your check his internet history, you’d found he has visiting pages of sex stores looking for the perfect dildo for you.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

He’s not really into teasing. In fact, you’re the one who teases him more. He says that you’re bad and makes him suffer, but it makes his orgasm to be stronger.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Very vocal, lots of moans and groans. He has no self-control.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Some nights, he wakes up and stares at you in awe, not knowing how it’s possible that you sleep next to him every night.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

7 inches and a half.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Five times a week because my boi is soft but horny.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterward)**

Clyde is lazy so he falls asleep immediately after you’re done.


	83. Jedi!Hux

“I wanna see him,” you told a stormtrooper and he nods, letting you pass. At the end of a dark hallway, there’s a cell that holds prisoner a Jedi. One of the last ones.

You walk through it until you’re standing in front of him. The Jedi.

“I hope you’re comfortable,” you scoff. “You’re gonna spend the night here.”

But the Jedi ignores you as he’s sitting on a meditation position, mumbling something.

“Hey,” you slap the bars of the cell to make him react. “I’m talking to you.”

The Jedi slowly opens his eyes and looks at you. His eyes are crystal blue and contrary to what you believe, there’s no kindness on it, only peace.

“Yes?” He perks up his eyebrow and waits for your answer.

“Uh,” you clear your throat. “What… What were you saying?”

“I’m one with the Force and the Force is with me,” he simply says. As his words don’t need more explanation.

You shake your head in disbelief but find yourself speechless. The voice of the Jedi, like his eyes, is soothing.

“What’s your name?” you ask.

“Hux,” he answers.

“Are you a Jedi, Hux?”

“I think both of us already know the answer to that” He chuckles and his smile makes your knees tremble under your uniform.

“Yeah, uh…” you rasp and smooth your uniform. “And do you have the Force?”

“(Y/N),” he smiles again. “Why are you making questions you already know the answer to?”

“How do you know my name?” You quickly remember you didn’t tell it to him.

“I’m a Jedi after all.”

“Yeah, right,” you mumble, not satisfied with his answer. Not feeling very comfortable with the conversation, nor his stare, you decide to leave.

“Someone will take care of you.” You usually add the word “scum” to this words, but this Jedi makes you feel something.

“Don’t worry, (Y/N). I’m sure our paths will cross again,” he says as you leave.


	84. A long cold shower (w/ Kylo)

“Again, apprentice,” Kylo orders you and you have no choice than to obey. You and he have been practicing during the last hour and so far you can’t beat him down.

You get up from the floor and stand into combat position. Kylo runs to you and lifts you by the legs only to slam down on the floor.

“Ow,” you giggle.

“What?” Kylo frowns seeing your reaction. He knows the fall wasn’t too hard but still, you shouldn’t be laughing.

He decides to try another move so he puts his knees at your sides and wrap one gloved hand around your neck.

Without having control of your body, you arch your back and moan:

“Ah!”

“Y-you like this!” he exclaims. He senses through the Force a rush of excitement coming from you.

You’re speechless about what you just did. You moan in front of your master. Because you like being choked, especially by him.

Kylo gets up and gets away from you, with his eyes still fixed on you.

“Wait, master,” you say.

“That’s enough for today, apprentice. I’m gonna go and have a long cold shower.”

And after saying that, he leaves the room.

“What?” you mumble, still comprehending his words.


	85. NSFW Alphabet (w/ Adam)

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Adam is very fond of aftercare, mostly because he’s used to hook-ups and one-night stands. The most you can get from him is a kiss on the cheek. It’s only with you that he starts to get used to cuddling after you’re done.

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

Boy knows he’s big and he’s proud of it. And I’m not talking about his height. Yes, you guessed right. It’s his cock.

His favorite part of your body is your tits and your legs.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

He likes to cum all over your tits and smear the cum, paying special attention to your nipples.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

He fantasies with you peeing on him.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

He has a lot of experience thanks to his numerous one-night stands.

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying.)**

Doggy style

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

He’s goofy, always telling dirty jokes. The way he curses is funny too.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Sometimes he shaves all his pubic hair, sometimes he goes naturally. It depends if it’s in the mood to shave.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Adam is very intense during sex, making sure both of you are getting pleasure. But don’t expect anything too romantic from him, it’s just not in his nature.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

He jacks off two or three times a week, especially the days he doesn’t see you. He has no shame in admitting it’s something he enjoys. He likes to spend some quality time with himself.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Daddy kink, size kink, innocence kink, roleplay, watersports, master kink, anal sex. The man has all the kinks of the world.

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

On his couch.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Basically everything, he doesn’t need a lot to get him going. But he likes seeing you walk around his apartment only on underwear and the way you eat. Yes, the way you eat, especially pasta.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs)**

A threesome. Dude or girl. He’s too dominant over you to want something like that.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Both. Doing a 69.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Fast and rough. No doubt about it. He really slams his hips against you.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

His favorites. If it was for him, he’d have at least 2 quickies per day with you. He likes them because it doesn’t require a lot of time to make you come.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Open to experimenting as long as in your place or his.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

He can last from 15 to 25 minutes and usually go for two rounds.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

No toys.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

King of teasing.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Super loud, he doesn’t hold back anything. Groans, screams, bad words, everything.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Sometimes when you fuck, he presses your stomach to feel the tip of his cock inside of you.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

7 inches. Thick (of course) and long.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

He’s always horny, always in the mood. If you allow it, seven days a week.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterward)**

If you fuck during the day, he doesn’t sleep, he returns to his daily activities. But if you fuck at night, he’d fall asleep pretty easy.


	86. Don't make me wait too long (w/ Hux)

“Are you sure?” you ask Kylo.

“Yes, I told you. He likes you,” he answers.

“But how can you be so sure?”

“I saw it on his mind. He likes you. A lot.” Kylo has to insist one more time because it’s hard for you to believe it.

“Alright,” your mouth twists to a side. “Thanks, I guess.”

You walk to the exit and Kylo asks:

“What are you gonna do?”

But you pretend you didn’t hear him and ignore him.

A few hours later your master plan starts to come alive. One of your work partners, Dopheld Mitaka is near one particular person you’re trying to get jealous.

General Hux walks side to side at the bridge, supervising that everyone is doing their job. With his hands behind his back, his boots sound against the floor at each step.

“Lieutenant Mitaka,” you approach him, a flirty smile on your face. “How are you?”

It takes Mitaka a second to react, to concentrate on his work. But when he sees you, he smiles and says:

“Hi, officer (Y/N). Just working and you?”

“Oh, you know, it’s my break time and I decided to visit you.”

From a short distance, Hux perks up his head at the tone you’re using with Mitaka. Your voice sounds different, higher he’d dare to say.

“Me? Why?” Mitaka frowns at your sudden answer. You and he get along well but you’re not that close.

“Because,” you put a hand on his chest, smoothing his the jacket of his uniform. “I want to get to know you better.”

“Oh, well,” he stumbles. His cheeks growing red. “Yeah, we can do that.”

“We can?” you smirk.

“Yeah, why don’t we have dinner together and…?” he starts to say but then a familiar scream interrupts him.

“Lieutenant!” Hux says and approaches to where you two are. “Stop wasting time and get to work. Now.”

“Yes, sir,” Mitaka nods. “I’ll see you later, (Y/N).” And with that he walks away, typing something on his holopad.

“See ya’, Mitaka.” You wiggle your fingers at his direction and snicker.

“You shouldn’t do that, officer,” Hux tells you.

“Do what, sir?” You fake innocence and look at him.

“You deserve better than a simple lieutenant.”

“Like,” you put your finger against your lips. “A general, perhaps?”

“That’d be something that meets up your standards, I dare to say.”

“Well, then, general,” you stand on your tip toes to whisper your next words in his ear. “Don’t make me wait too long.”

You turn around and start to walk away, leaving a very flushed general staring at your direction.


	87. Innocence kink (w/Matt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW content

“What did you do?” Matt asks you as you stand on the frame door. Hands behind your back, eyes on the floor.

“Princess?” he says, waiting for you to answer.

“I did something bad, daddy,” you mumble.

“What did you do?” He puts the book he was reading aside from the bed.

“I touched myself… down there,” you whisper and avoid his gaze.

“Princess,” he chuckles. “That’s not a bad thing.”

“It isn’t?”

“Not at all. Come here and let me show you something.”

You walk to Matt’s bed and he points you with the head to lay down. You do, hands intertwined and resting against your belly.

“Why did you think you did something bad?” he whispers next to your ear. His hot breath tickles you and sends a wave of pleasure down your core.

“I don’t know, daddy,” you answer.

“Show daddy where you touched yourself.”

Your hand trembles as you lift your plaid skirt and leave your crotch exposed, giving Matt the view of your bare pussy since you’re not wearing underwear.

“Was it here?” He runs one finger through your slit and your body twists by itself.

“Yes,” you moan.

“Spread your legs, princess.” When you do it, he puts his thumb on your clit, not moving it, just resting it there. “Was it here? Did you touch here?”

“Yes, daddy!”

“Tell daddy why you did it, princess.”

“Because it feels good,” you cry out because of his teasing.

“Mmmm, it does.” He begins to move his finger, pressing your clit. “Did you come?”

“What’s that, daddy?”

“You’re about to find out, my sweet princess.”

Without stop moving his thumb, he slides his middle finger inside of your pussy. It sucks him in tightly and it clenches around his finger.

“Daddy,” you huff. “Don’t stop, please.”

“Come on daddy’s finger. Be a good girl.” He encourages you and you start to undulate your hips.

The pressure on your core increases until it explodes into a wave of ecstasy. As your moans get higher, he hushes you with his mouth.

“So good, princess,” he says still kissing you. “You did so well.”

“That was…awesome,” you sigh satisfied.

“Here,” he puts his fingers against your lips and you suck them, tasting yourself. “Leave them clean for daddy.”

You do what he told you and when you’re done you remember the magic words:

“Thank you, daddy.”


	88. Put it in your ass (w/ Adam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of sex

Adam’s eyes are fixed on the screen, it’s like he’s hypnotized by the video playing on the screen.

“Babe?” you call him from the kitchen.

“I’m here,” he says, his eyes still fixed on the screen of your laptop.

“What are you doing?” you arrive at the door and immediately recognize the sounds of the video.

“Oh my God, no!” You run at him to try to take the laptop away from him but he’s faster and dodges you. “Adam, no!”

“No what?” He grins and turns over the laptop so you look at the screen. On it, there’s a couple having sex. The girl on the typical doggy position and taking it by the ass.

“This is so embarrassing,” you groan and cover your flushing face with both hands.

“This is fucking hot,” he says.

“It is?” You look at him through your fingers.

“Baby, come on, you like anal sex. It’s fucking hot, like every guy’s fantasy.”

“It was a one-time thing,” you justify yourself.

“No, it wasn’t,” he smirks. “Remember to erase your history browser next time.”

“Adam!”

“What? Babe, there’s nothing wrong if you’re into anal sex. I wish you would tell me sooner.”

“Fine, I’m kinda into that,” you finally admit.

He puts the laptop aside and lifts you by your legs.

“I’m gonna put it in your ass!” he sings and spins you around. He’s like a kid on Christmas.


	89. Tattoo Artist!Kylo

\- Okay, ladies, let’s get some backstory.

\- Ben Solo gets his first tattoo at a party when he’s 15. He’s going through a rebel phase and gets the word “Rotten” on his rib cage. It’s a terrible, bad done tattoo that will teach him to look for professionals from now on.

\- When he’s 18, he legally changes his name to Kylo Ren and cuts all ties with family and friends.

\- He travels alone around the world and that’s when he starts to get interested in becoming a tattoo artists. He sees the work from other artists and he thinks he can do it better.

\- Since he was a kid he’s good at drawing so he decides to learn, with the dream of one day having his own studio.

\- But in the meantime, he becomes the apprentice of Snoke, a veteran tattoo artist who accepts Kylo and teach him everything he knows.

\- The relationship they have is pretty close, Snoke is actually thinking on retiring and make Kylo the main artist at the studio.

\- But then, Kylo starts to see things he doesn’t approve. Like not asking for ID to people who is obviously underage and not having the proper hygiene measures.

\- He tries to tell Snoke about it but he ignores it. That’s when he decides his time with Snoke has come to an end and goes back to travel again.

\- But this time, as a tattoo artist.

\- Soon, he becomes famous thanks to his talent and every city he visits, there’s a long line of people waiting for being tattooed by him.

\- Favorite style: traditional and Japanese. He hates new school. Not that he’s not good at it but he’s a killer on his two favorite styles.

\- When he thinks he’s good enough, because he’s very demanding with himself, no matter how famous he is, he decides to open his own studio at his home city.

\- “First Order: Tattoo Studio” is called. He himself designs the logo and makes sure that the studio reflects who he is.

\- Black and red are the primary colors in it.

\- He’s a perfectionist when it comes to detailed tattoos. He wants his lines and colors as perfect as he can.

\- But he tends to get a little frustrated when a client wants a crazy idea that won’t work, like a very complex tattoo on a small part of the body.

\- And he has no tolerance for bitchy ones. He knows his worth and he’s in no need to stand annoying people.

\- One rainy day, he’s working in a design, too concentrated on his work, he doesn’t listen to the door when it opens.

\- “Hello?” you say. Kylo turns around and finds a pretty girl, with her hair wet, standing at the entrance.

\- “Hi,” he gets up from the chair. “How can I help you?”

\- “I want to get a tattoo,” you say. With a teasing smirk, he says, “What do you want, pretty girl? A butterfly? No, wait. A tramp stamp?”

\- “Very funny,” you reply back. “No, I want the phrase “The way to a man’s heart is between the 4th and 5th rib. Across my ribs.”

\- Kylo is speechless because he wasn’t expecting that you’d ask something like that. “Alright, sure,” he nods. “Let me get my equipment done.”

\- He doesn’t know why but he doesn’t look when you lift your shirt. He pretends to take his time putting on a pair of black gloves, with his back turn to you.

\- “First time?” he asks you.

\- “Yes, I’m a virgin.”

\- Never since he became a pro his hands shook. Never until now. He feels like a newbie like he was 18 again and has no control over his fingers. How the hell is he going to tattoo you?

\- “Alright, this may hurt a lot.” He grabs the needle and rest one hand on your rib cage. He wishes he wasn’t wearing any gloves so he could feel your skin.

\- You take it like a champ, staying still and not complaining during the time it takes him to do the letters.

\- “I love it!” you exclaim as you see yourself in the mirror. The skin looks a little red and swollen but it’s normal. The bad blood between you two disappears and you thank him for doing such a great work.

\- “Go out with me,” he blurts out. He feels an urgency as he realizes you’re about to leave and he’ll never see you again.

\- “What?” You’re a little shocked about his proposal, you thought he hated you.

\- “Or give me your phone number. Whatever, I don’t care. But don’t go out there and never come back.”

\- “Oh,” you gasp. You take a look at him, his black clothes, his messy hair, the tattoos on his arms and neck. He’s not your type of guy. Not at all. But you feel a shiver down your spine as he stares at you with his intense gaze.

\- “I’m (Y/N). And here’s my phone number.” You grab a pen that’s on the counter and look for a piece of skin that isn’t covered with tattoos. Then you write it down.

\- Good thing you do it on his left arm, because later that day, when the studios is closed and he’s alone, he tattoos your phone number, the needle tracing your handwriting.

\- And since that day, the man becomes obsessed with you. Literally. Before your six month anniversary, he asks you to move in with him, at the apartment that’s above the studio.

\- There’s two things Kylo is passionate about, his art and you.

\- And you say yes because you’re in love with him as he is with you.

\- He’s a sex god, okay? Don’t argue on this one. He’s very very good at making you come, with his tongue, fingers, and cock.

\- Imagine being both naked, he’s kneeling on the bed and you’re on top of him, sitting on his massive thighs, bouncing on his cock and he pulls your hair and slides his tongue along your neck.

\- One day you tell him you want to get a tattoo in a watercolor style, he researches and practices for week because a) you only trust him and b) no one else is allowed to touch you.

\- When he finally feels like he is a master a few months later, he’s more nervous than you. He doesn’t want to mess it up because that would mean he put a flaw on your perfect body.

\- You become kind of the manager of the studio and make it grow with your ideas. You convince Kylo to hire Rey, an excellent tattoo artist who works at Rebellion Tattoos a couple blocks away. He offers him a better payment and Rey can’t resist to work for one of the best tattoo artists in the world.

\- You also hire Hux, to do the piercings. Him and Kylo are very particular with their relationship. They insult each other but respect each other.

\- If you’re Kylo’s apprentice he would tease you a little bit when you get jealous of his large hands that are pretty apt at using the tattoo gun, but he would be very encouraging and supportive of you until you finally get tattooing down, eventually. He makes it look easy and you find that it’s pretty far from it, especially when you try practicing with grapefruits which are nothing like a person’s skin.

\- After a long day of tattooing clients you would be giving Kylo some much needed TLC to help get the cricks and kinks out of his neck and body, most likely he would want to do the same for you as well after a long day of working as apprentice.

\- Even though it would be easier at work for Kylo to wear his hair up, he doesn’t because he doesn’t like the feel of his hair being pulled back. And he likes the feel of his locks against his face to ground him in the moment when he’s working.

\- Plus, he enjoys catching glances of your face when you’re distracted by his hair.

\- He stocks snacks and sugary drinks for people to eat after their tattoo, because tattooing basically takes a lout of your body. He always have your favorite snack handy. 

\- His body isn’t covered by tattoos. He’s very careful and thoughtful about what he puts on his body. Most of them are just black ink tattoos, with red occasionally. He’s pretty minimalistic.

\- When it’s your birthday, you’re excited to see what he got you, because he’s been talking about weeks about how he’s gonna surprise you.

\- “Happy birthday, baby girl.” He lifts his arms at you and you run to hug him.

\- “Where’s my gift?” you say, still on his arms.

\- He puts you back down on the floor and pulls his bottom lip down. Inside of it, on the pink skin, there’s your name tattooed in black ink.

\- “Kylo,” you put your hand against your mouth, surprised.

\- “Do you like it? Rey did it.”

\- “I love it!” You jump back on his arms and Kylo could swear his heart is about to explode for you. That gives him an idea for his next tat.

\- This time it’s not a surprise, he wants you to be with him when Rey tattoos him. Lately, she’s the only one he trusts to put ink on his body.

\- He chooses a hand grenade with a red heart inside. When you asked what did it mean, he told you, “You’re holding my heart like a hand grenade.”

\- He chooses the middle of his chest to put it.

\- Remember the horrible bad made tattoo of Rotten on his rib cage? The first time you saw him naked you kiss it over and over, wanting to convince he wasn’t rotten, that he was beautiful and deserve love.

\- Since that day he stopped hating it and kind of like it, because it’s the excuse for you to give him kisses on it.

\- When you’re asleep, Kylo likes to draw in your skin with a marker or a pen. Usually your legs and arms are covered with intrinsic designs.

\- Rey likes to tease you telling you that it’s Kylo’s way to mark you. Hux says you two are like Sid and Nancy.

\- “I love you,” you pant against his mouth as he thrusts inside of you. He’s on top of you and you’re holding onto him with legs and arms.

\- “I love you too, fuck, I love you so much,” he moans. It’s raining outside, like the day you met each other. It’s 3 am and it’s the second time you’re making love.

\- You slide your hand between your bodies and put it on his chest, on the tattoo of the grenade.

\- “I’m yours,” you say. And Kylo’s arms tremble and stop supporting his weight. He falls on top of you and stays still as he comes deep inside of you.

\- “I came,” he says on a exhale. “Yeah,” you laugh. “I noticed it.”

\- You push him away and sit down on the mattress. “Come.” You extend your hand at him and make him get up from the bed. He follows you downstairs, hypnotized by the view of your bare ass.

\- And it’s on that night, both of you still naked, where you ask him to tattoo you a K and a R on the back of your neck.

\- And Kylo confirms you have his heart on your hand, seeing the two black letters on your tender skin and realizing you’re as his as much as he is yours.


	90. Lunch Hour (w/ Hux)

You walk through the corridors of this immense place, its metallic walls and cold atmosphere send a chill down your spine.

“Good evening, Mrs. Hux,” a lietunant greets you. He works close to your husband and you see him almost every time you come.

“Good evening, Mitaka,” you say. Your husband scolds you to not be too familiar with the rest of the crew but you don’t mind.

“Are you looking for the General, I assume?”

“Yes, I brought him lunch.” You lift the basket you’re carrying and Mitaka smiles and nods.

“He’s at his office.”

“Thank you,” you say and start to walk again.

When you arrive at your destiny, you don’t bother on knocking. Hux gave you the password to enter so you type it on the key board and the door opens.

You enter the office and find your husband on a holocall with someone you don’t recognize. He gives you a quick glance and then continues to talk.

“The Outer Rim is big. We’ll need more resources,” he says as he walks from side to side, gesturing with his hands.

You sit down on a chair in front of the desk and put the basket on it. Then, you wait for him to finish the call. You entretain yourself by taking a quick view to the papers on his desk.

A few moments later he finishes the call and puts his attention on you.

“Darling,” he says and bends down to give your cheek a kiss. “How are you?”

“I’m good and you? Busy with work?”

“A little,” he admits. “But never too busy for you.”

“Aw,” you giggle. “Thank you. I brought you lunch.”

“You’re a life saver. I’m starving.” He sits on the chair next to you and not on the principal one, this way he can be close to you.

“I prepared some lean beef with jasmine rice,” you say as you take out the food from the basket.

“And green beans,” he says when he opens one container. “My favorite veggies.”

“Of course, love. I’m always thinking about you.”

You put the food on one plate and pass it to Hux, then you do the same with another plate, this one for you. You begin to eat and you hear him exclaim a “Mmmm”, meaning the food is perfect.

“What do you want to do today?” he asks you, in the middle of your lunch.

“Aren’t you too busy?”

“I told you, never for you. I think I can sneak away and come to our quarters earlier.”

“Oh,” you exclaim. You pinch your beef with the fork and think. “I wanna see a holomovie with you, just relaxing in our pjs, lying in the sofa.”

“Perfect,” he says. He takes the last bite of his meal and puts the plate back into the basket. “Food was excellent, as usual. Thanks, darling.” He stands up but not before he kisses you.

“I’m glad you liked it,” you clean your mouth with a napkin. “I can’t wait for you to come home.”

You stand up and take the basket with one arm, before you leave, you approach Hux and leave a kiss on his cheek.

“I love you,” you say.

Hux chuckles and his heart takes a leap of joy at hearing those words. No matter how much time you’re together, he’ll never stop to amaze that someone so wonderful like you decided to marry him, a stern cold general.

“And I love you, darling.”


	91. College student (w/ Poe)

You chew one end of your pen as you read for the third time the same paragraph. It’s like it’s in an unknown language and no matter how hard you concentrate, you just can’t get it.

“Hey, there,” a voice makes you lift your head from the book. “I think you need this.”

In front of your table, there’s a guy with curly brown hair and a million dollar smile. He puts a frappuccino on the table, offering you.

“What’s this?” you ask confused. You came to this coffee shop, alone, hoping you could study and you don’t know this guy.

“Oh, don’t judge me,” he beams. “I just saw your face in pain and I figured that you need a little motivation.

A little more relaxed, you take the frappuccino and take a sip from the straw. “Thank you, it’s really good.”

“Do you need help on that?” he takes a glance at your book. “Maybe I could lend you a hand. I’m Poe, by the way.” He then sits down on the chair.

“It’s about art history,” you reply. “But I can’t understand a single word.”

“Wow,” he exclaims and lifts his hands. “Sorry, I can’t help you with that. My thing is math. I’m studying to be an engineer.”

“It’s okay,” you laugh. “The frappuccino is helped enough.”

“So,” he makes a pause. “Art history? Is that hard, uh?”

“Usually not. But I slept like three hours last night and I think it’s taking a toll on me,” you explain.

Poe’s eyes go wide and he takes your book and closes it.

“Hey!” you protest. “What are you doing?”

“A favor, woman.” He gets up with your book in hand. “You’re going back to your dorm and take a nap. A good four-hour nap and then…”

“And then?” you ask as you see him writing something in your book.

“Then, when you wake up, you’re going to call me.” He winks at you and not one hundred coffees could make you feel this alive.

He returns you your book and puts the frappuccino on your other hand.

“Now, off. To sleep,” he tells you.

“Alright.” You roll your eyes at him but can’t help the smile on your lips. Although, after this encounter, you’re not sure how you’ll be able to sleep.


	92. Sugar baby (w/ Adam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mention of sex

“What?!” Adam shouts as he hears the knocks on the door.

“A delivery, sir,” a voice responds at the other side of the door.

He walks at the door and without caring he’s only on jeans, no shirt or shoes on, he opens it. “Yes?” he says to the man standing at the door.

“A delivery for Adam Sackler,” the man says and extends the package he has on his hands.

“Thanks, man,” Adam says, taking the package from the man’s hand. The aggressiveness from before is gone.

When the man is gone, Adam closes the door and puts the package on the table. It’s a pizza box, a box of chicken wings and french fries. And a note.

_“For my baby boy so he stays thicc ;)”_

He grins to himself and goes to the fridge for a soda, ready to eat his meal. With some luck, you’ll be visiting him later today.

 ♥♥♥

You balance the bags on your hands as you knock on Adam’s door. When opens it, the first thing coming out of your mouth is:

“Baby boy! How are you?”

“Come here, gorgeous.” He takes the bags from your hands and bends down to kiss you.

“I bought you some stuff.” You enter the apartment and see the leftovers of the food you sent him.

“Yeah? What’s the occasion?”

You shrug and say:

“I just wanna to spoil you.”

 ♥♥♥

Once in his room, you tell him to put the bags on the bed and you start to take their content out.

“Look at this shirt, baby. Do you like it?”

“Mm,” he stands behind you and nuzzles your neck. “It’s nice.”

“And also I got you some jeans. You need a new pair.”

“Thanks, gorgeous. You really know how to pamper me.” His mouth sucking a hickey on your neck.

“Adam,” you throw your head back and push your ass at him. “What are you doing?”

“What does it look am I doing? I’m trying to fuck you,” he shamelessly admits. His hands sneaking around your waist.

“You’re the worst, baby boy,” you scold him and he smirks. “The bed is taken by the bags.”

He pushes forward to the bed, making you bend with your hands on the mattress and your feet on the floor.

“I don’t need a fucking bed,” he says, already pulling your pants down.


	93. Hot Teacher (w/ Adam)

“Fucking Carol,” Adam curses as he stands outside Sample’s daycare, freezing his ass.

When his phone marks it’s already one pm, he goes to the door and knocks on it. Yesterday, Carol asked him, begged him to pick up Sample from here because she needed to go to a job interview. And that job interview is the only reason he accepted.

“Hello,” you open the door. “Whose kid you came for?”

“Uh,” he’s speechless for a second. He doesn’t recall his teachers were this hot. “I came here for Samples. Little girl with a weird hat.”

“Little Samples,” you say. “Yes, of course. You must be Adam. Carol said you were picking her up. Wait a sec.”

“The fuck?” he mutters under his breath when the door closes. Since when teachers are this beautiful? Why he couldn’t a teacher like you when he was a kid?

After a few moments, the door opens again and you appear in it, with Samples in your arms.

“And here she is!” you exclaim and pass her to Adam. You can see he doesn’t have a lot of experience with kids.

“Hey, Samples,” he greets her and puts a quick kiss on her head. Samples smiles back at him.

“Here’s the diaper bag,” you say giving it to him. “And she didn’t poop all morning. Maybe you wanna check that out.”

“Poop?” he snorts at your choice of words.

“Oh, you didn’t understand?” you pretend to be nice. “She didn’t shit all morning. Better?”

“Ah, my ears!” He covers Sample’s ears. “Teachers aren’t supposed to say bad words. How do you even know that word?”

“I’m a person, Adam. Not a saint.” You shake your head and grab the door to close it.

“Wait!” he says before you do. He likes the fire on you, something he thought he wouldn’t found on a teacher. “What’s your name?”

“(Y/N). Have a good fucking day.” You slam the door closed, leaving Adam dumbfounded at your behavior.

Maybe he can tell his sister he can pick up Samples from daycare more often.


	94. One Day (w/ Clyde)

As soon as Clyde sees you crossing the bar entrance, he knows something’s wrong. He can tell by the way you walk, a little slow and your shoulders slouched down and your face of defeat.

“Hey, sweetheart,” he says when you sit on a stool at the bar. “What’s wrong?”

“Everything!” You can’t hold on anymore and you break down. “Work, school, bills. Everything is wrong in my life, Clyde.”

“Don’t say that,” he tries to console you.

“I’m so tired, I wish I could sleep for two weeks straight and forget about my problems.” You lean your head on the bar, not feeling like getting up.

“I wish there’s somethin’ I could do,” he laments. “But do you wanna a beer?”

“Yeah,” you say, still not lifting your head.

After a couple of beers later, you look more cheerful and better. Perhaps it was the alcohol, perhaps it was his company. Or a combination of both.

Clyde stares at you as you take another sip from your glass. If only he could fix your problems, give you everything you want in life and that way you won’t have to worry about mundane things anymore.

“One day,” he thinks. “One day I’ll have more money and I’ll be a better man for you. One day you’re gonna be my wife.”

Not that you know, of course. Probably, you haven’t even thought about it but Clyde makes the promise to himself.

“One day,” he repeats on his mind and pours you more beer.


	95. Don't tell mom (w/ Adam)

“This isn’t so bad,” Adam says with his mouth full of cake. It’s the second-grade bake sale of his twins, Alexa and Emma and he was reluctant to come but with his mouth stuffed with cake, he’s changing his mind.

You baked brownies with pieces of Oreo cookies one day before and the three of them are proudly showing them at their table. So far, it seems that people are liking them.

“And the money is for us?” Adam asks his daughters.

“No, dad,” Alexa says. “It’s for the school. For trips and stuff.”

“It was too good to be true.” He shakes his head and takes another bite of his cake.

“Excuse me,” a woman with the face as if she was smelling shit approaches to the table. “Are those your brownies?”

“Obviously,” Adam snorts. “We’re standing here.” He recognizes the woman as Pamela, a helicopter mom who can be quiet nosy and rude.

“I assume those brownies are gluten-free, right?” She points at them with evident disgust.

“The fuck?” Adam frowns. “What the fuck is gluten? Do you know what gluten is?” he looks at Emma and she says no with her head. “Do you?” he asks Alexa and she shakes her head. “No one knows!”

“Mr. Sackler, please,” Pamela clears her throat. “Watch your language, we’re around kids. And I think it’s pretty irresponsible from your part and your wife to bring this kind of food.”

Oh, that’s it. She crossed the line. No one talks shit about you in front of him and gets away with it. Not even a forty-year-old mom.

“And you know what I think?!” he loudly says. “Your lemon squares taste as you mixed in your secret boyfriend’s cum, Pamela!”

She gasps with a hand on her chest, clearly shocked and offended.

“Eat shit, Pamela!” Alexa says.

“Yeah, eat a dick, Pamela!” Emma seconds her sister.

This time, Pamela gasps louder and with no more words to say, she opts to leave and get away from them as fast as possible.

“That was wild,” Adam says, a little bit calmer now that the lady is gone. Then, he looks down at his daughters, both of them with angel’s faces and innocent smiles. “Never tell mom what happened here today, alright?”

Alexa and Emma nod at the same time and giggle. Yes, bringing their dad to the bake sale was a great idea.


	96. Fuck toy (w/ Kylo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW content

You stir in your sleep as you feel a pair of hands sliding up your thighs. “Mmmm,” you groan, half-asleep.

“Wake up, my little fuck toy,” Kylo whispers in your ear and his voices makes you fully awake.

“Supreme Leader!” you exclaim and try to sit down but his hands push you down on the bed.

You’re Supreme Leader’s favorite consort, got your own quarters you don’t have to share and all. But it’s the first time he came and woke you up. Usually, he sends a stormtrooper for you and you wait for him naked at his quarters.

“How did you sleep?” He nuzzles your neck and a shiver runs down your body.

“G-good, thank you. You could have called me, Supreme Leader.” You never forget how to address him properly.

“Mmm,” he breathes in your fragrance. “I wanted to be the one to wake you up.” His hand brushing your pussy and you spread your legs for him.

“W-why?” Arousal feels like fire on your skin and you bite your lip, trying not to sound desperate.

“Because,” he gives you a short an answer. His middle finger drawing lazy circles on your clit.

“Oh,” you exclaim. You close your eyes again and buck your hips at his hand. You don’t know what makes you so special to be his favorite but you know he drives you mad in desire.

“My fuck toy,” his finger slides down your pussy hole. “You’re mine.”


	97. Such a cunt (w/ Adam)

She doesn’t need to see his face to recognize him. That tall frame of his and his dark wavy hair is unmistakable.

It’s been more than a year since Hannah saw Adam. And not because she didn’t want to. But it’s like this time he disappeared from Earth. Their previous break-ups were always temporarily and this one, she thought it would be the same. But after a year, she started to lose all hope. Until now.

“Adam!” she says, approaching him.        

He reacts at the sound of his name and turns around. He immediately recognizes her and says:

“Hannah, hi.”

But Hannah is too busy looking at what he’s carrying. A six-month-old baby strapped to his chest.

“W-what?” she stutters. Her smile erased from her face. “Who’s that baby?”

“Oh,” he smiles. “She’s mine. Her name is Emily but we call her Beanie because you know, she’s like a bean.”

And this time Hannah notices there’s no awkwardness on Adam’s voice. Just pure joy and happiness. Talking about his baby makes him proud.

“We?” she asks.

Adam is about to answer but then, he’s interrupted by a girl.

“Hey, babe,” you say. “Can we leave now?”

“Sure,” he nods. “Did you find what you need?”

“Yeah.” You show him the bag you’re carrying and then you run your hand on Emily’s head.

“(Y/N), this is Hannah. She’s, uh, an old friend.” He lies because he doesn’t want you to make feel bad. Hannah doesn’t mean anything to him and he sees no point in telling you she was his girlfriend.

“Nice to meet you, Hannah.” You smile at her but she’s mute. She’s in disbelief this is happening. Adam has a family and a healthy relationship.

“We gotta go,” Adam says. After a short goodbye, you and he leave, both of you laughing at Emily’s faces.

Meanwhile, Hannah stays in the middle of the street, watching you go. She can’t believe that after all, she lost Adam. This isn’t how it was supposed to be. Maybe she shouldn’t have been selfish and a bitch. Maybe, as Adam said once, she shouldn’t have been such a cunt.


End file.
